Camino De Éxitos
by JulioLeon15
Summary: Ash Ketchum siempre fue un buen entrenador, pero la vida lo obligó a mirar otra oportunidad en la música, siendo que ahora su vida se divide en 2, además de que el amor toca a su puerta. Ash x Serena Amourshipping. Música De Ricardo Montaner. Ash cantante 1er Lugar - LucarioAwards2017
1. PRÓLOGO

Este fic tiene música de mi artista favorito, Ricardo Montaner, por consiguiente, toda la música no me pertenece.

Este fic es mi iniciativa de recuperación de la música romántica.

Hola a todos, un saludo y les traigo un Ash x Serena, Sera una colección de casi 30 capítulos con 2 o una canción por capítulo y cada capítulo tendrá una letra, es decir empezamos por la letra A hasta la Z (suponiendo que existan canción con la z e.e). Este prólogo no inicia con la letra A, sino con el signo de pregunta

Especificaciones y advertencia: En este fic Ash será cantante y entrenador.

Ruego que si la temática no te gusta, guardes respeto a mi trabajo, y si te gusta te quedes a disfrutar siempre con respeto hacia todos

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de el de entretener

P.D- Te Invito a darle Like a Dõshi Pokemon donde una familia te espera!

 **CAMINO DE EXITOS.**

 _ **PRÓLOGO**_

 **Letra: ¿?, solo los signos xD**

La gran metrópoli de Ciudad Celeste se viste de gala y romanticismo, en Kanto, hoy resuenan los claxon de los automóviles, entre ellos una camioneta negra pasa mientras dentro se desarrolla una conversación.

-bien Ashton- comenzó una peli naranja con unas gafas y con cabello de piña lacio, vestida con un vestido de noche amarillo y zapatillas de igual color, Misty Waterflower es la representante de uno de los más prometedores talentos del mundo pokemon.- el teatro está lleno, felicidades es el primer Sold Out….¿algo que decir?.

A su lado, con el cabello corto, 19 años, una chaqueta roja y unos pantalones jean, moreno y z en las mejillas, Ashton "Ash" Red Ketchum, o conocido como Red Ash, es el artista joven con un primer disco en el mercado con el cual ahora realiza un tour llamado "Rojo Fuego, Verde Hoja" al igual que su disco se toca la cabeza mientras pikachu en sus piernas duerme

-en primera, para tener 21 años no me escuchas, llámame Ash Mist y segundo…¿Cómo convenciste de hacer esto?-

Misty rio mientras recordaba la experiencia…

 **/FLASH BACK/**

Hace dos años siendo exactos, Ash había llegado de Alola y había enfrentado la liga Pokemon de Kanto, derrotando a Lance con su pikachu en ultimo momento, pero ahora estamos en una humilde casa en Pueblo Paleta, donde con 17 años Ash recibe a las visitas a la celebración que Misty y Gary le organizaron, su madre Delia estaba en Sinooh atendiendo asuntos de su difunto esposo, además quería que su hijo se divirtiera con sus amigos.

La primera, o mejor dicho los primeros en llegar, fueron: Misty, Tracey, Gary y Brock.

-hermano- sonrió Brock y le dio un gran abrazo- felicidades….me siento orgulloso…

-Sí…- contestó el nuevo campeón de Kanto- no esperé lograrlo…pero ahora ya estoy aquí Brock….después de todo amigo…

Dejando espacio para los demás la peli naranja le dio un abrazo afectuoso atípico de ella.

-felicidades…- sonrió ella- muchas felicidades…al fin lo conseguiste-

-sí Mist- Ash le abrazó más fuerte- ya soy campeón de Kanto…-

Gary, el castaño rival y casi hermano de Ash sonrió a todo dar para darle un apretón de manos

-al fin- le sonrió el Oak- ya era hora Ashy Boy-

Ash solo sonrió, y los invitó a pasar, grande fue la sorpresa cuando se toparon con que, dentro la pequeña vivienda habían un piano de cola café y una guitarra Yamaha, lo cual trajo sus respectivas dudas y preguntas, que Ash, mientras llevaba comida a sus pokemon no solucionó, pero su rival y hermano Gary podía dar respuesta.

-¿un piano?- dijo Misty

-sí- contestó Brock- la señora Delia debe ser muy hábil…-

-bueeeeno- Gary sonrió orgulloso- Ash de niño demostró una capacidad auditiva increíble, desde los 3 años le diagnosticaron oído absoluto, puede : oír, distinguir y reproducirlas notas, tanto naturales como sostenidos y bemoles con facilidad, por eso su madre le puso a estudiar música, Ash a los 9 años sabía la guitarra, el piano y levemente el bajo y violín, pero como es despistado nunca lo menciona, de echo cada vez que hay fiestas de Navidad o algo así Ash y yo acompañamos la celebración con música-

Misty y Brock intercambiaron miradas, ahora tenían más dudas que respuestas, que llovieron sobre el castaño.

-¿Ash es oído absoluto?- preguntó con ojos como platos Misty

-¿es músico?- ahora fue el turno de Brock

Pero la sorpresa más grande vino con la siguiente duda que ambos gritaron al unísono

-¿¡tú tocas algún instrumento!?- gritaron ambos al unísono

Gary se cayó de espaldas para reincorporarse rápidamente en pro de solventar dudas

-primero, sí Ash sí es oído absoluto, segundo sí, se graduó en el conversatorio a los 8 años, por eso no fue a la escuela, tercero….puf la duda ofende!- alzo con orgullo Gary mientras Brock y Misty procesaban información- toco la pandereta!

Ahora Misty y Brock se cayeron de espaldas a lo que se abrió una puerta por la que el azabache dueño de casa ingresó riendo mientras Brock y Misty lo miraron.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Ketchum?- preguntó Misty con su típico tono

-también puedo distinguir voces y palabras- sonrió Ash- a un radio superior, es decir, los escuché-

Con eso soltó a reír con Gary mientras iba a la cocina y sus amigos se recuperaban del shock, las horas pasaron y los amigos de Ash empezaron a llegar, empezando por Dawn con su novio Barry, Iris y Cilan, Tracey. Solo faltaba a quien el azabache quería ver más, sí, la castaña de Hooen May Balance de 16 años también fue invitada a venir, obviamente aceptó. Ash tenía mucho que decir, en sus viajes por el mundo la echaba de menos, y después de una laaarga deliberación con Mallow, Chris, Lana y Lillie al fin descubrió que sentía, le gustaba la chica, debía decírselo y esta ocasión era perfecta, solo debía llegar, solo….

-¿¡Oído absoluto!?- gritó una chica de cabello zafiro en la estancia

-sí- Ash le dio un sorbo a su bebida

-niño tonto- rio la morena de Unova- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?.

-nunca me preguntaste- respondió tranquilo el aludido

-no nos digamos mentiras- dijo Gary sonriendo- Ashy Boy lo olvidó y no lo dijo-

Dicho esto todos empezaron todos a reír por la suspicacia del investigador.

Mientras la algarabía sonaba afuera se escuchó el sonido del timbre

-¡voy!- gritó Ash.

Como alma que lleva el diablo corrió de la sala a la puerta, su corazón le latía mucho y estaba deseando que su estrés se acabe, quería que al fin llegara May, lentamente abrió la puerta, el pomo se le resbaló de entre sus temblorosos dedos, dando un suspiro tomó el pomo y lo abrió con su sonrisa a todo dar.

-¡Hola Ash!-

La sonrisa del azabache y su corazón se enfriaron un poco, en su frente con un sombrero rosa, una falda roja a la altura de la rodilla y medias largas negras, una blusa negra y un cabello cascada miel corto decorado con un listón azul, oriunda de Kanto pero residente en Kalos, Serena Ivonne había llegado

-Hola-

3 personas al unísono saludaban, una rubia pequeña llamada Bonnie, su hermano mayor Clemont y la pareja de este último Korrina. La niña vestía igual, él rubio mayor usaba una camisa negra con unos jeans y la chica usaba su vestido blanco, ambos estaban de la misma estatura

-chicos…- un seco sonido fue Ash que retomando su compostura sonrió- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Ash y Serena cruzaron miradas, luego del beso pasaron varios meses en los que Ash se reencontró con la pelimiel, y tuvo que ser hombre para decirle que ella en efecto sí le gustaba, pero que amaba a alguien más, dicho esto Serena y Ash se distanciaron un poco pero con apoyo de los de Kalos se lo tomaron con madurez y volvieron a ser amigos.

Un apretón de manos al rubio, un beso en la mejilla a las rubias y un abrazo a la peli miel fue en reencuentro del equipo de Kalos donde DeeDeene, Lucario, Chespin, luxray y braixen fueron a saludar a los demás pokemon, Ash había edificado en su propiedad una reserva para sus pokemon con el fin de pasar más con ellos y evitarle las molestias al profesor Oak. La prensa afanaba la obra como un gran acto de amor hacia los pokemon.

-pasen- invito el dueño de casa mientras todos ingresaban a la vivienda, todos se saludaban y conversaban

La puerta volvió a sonar, dicho esto él dueño de casa tomo aire y lo soltó lentamente mientras a paso lento iba camino a la puerta, mientras una pelimiel miraba tal acción, ella aún lo amaba, mucho, con locura, pero era fuerte, y si Ash era feliz, ella tambien.

-Serena- llamó la pequeña rubia- ¿todo en orden?.

-eh..- Serena reaccionó y regaló su mejor sonrisa fingida- sí Bonnie, todo bien, solo pensaba que no alimenté a los rhynohorn de mamá...-

La pequeña arqueó una ceja y volvió a preguntar

-¿segura?

-sí-

-MAY, ¡SI VINISTE!.

Primer disparo, una herida mortal, un tirador inocente, pero como la vida tiene para todos, el tirador recibió una bala mortal

-y…¿Drew tambien?-

En la estancia Gary y Misty cruzaron miradas, entre sus gestos solo atinaron a pensar algo

-" _Oh oh…."-_ tragando saliva al unísono

Dicho esto todos miraban entrar a la chica castaña de la mano del peliverde, Serena miró discretamente a Ash que estaba sosteniéndose del umbral de la puerta y este último pasó saliva para sacudir su cabeza, May saludó a todos y dicho esto se sentó con Drew, ambos sonreían mucho, eran felices, Ash por su parte tenía algo en la garganta, algo que se hundía muy fuertemente en su pecho y golpeaba su caja torácica, entonces

- _"¿A dónde va el amor?"-_ se preguntó el chico mentalmente mientras tristemente miraba la puerta.

La cerró débilmente, tomó aire disimuladamente y sonrió con pesar.

Serena miraba a Ash con sus manos entrelazadas.

-" _duele…¿verdad?"-_ pensó ella, pero rápidamente despojó su mente de esa sensación de venganza, ella lo amaba, ante todo si él sufría, ella lo hacía el doble, por eso miró a Drew y May.

-y ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?- preguntó Barry

-3 meses- comentó Drew.

-que bien- sin animo y con una mirada asesina habló Gary- Ash ah…me acompañas al….tú sabes….eso…sí eso!-

Gary no era idiota, y Ash era su hermano, su hermano estaba sufriendo, mucho, demasiado, él lo tenía sacar de allí pero cuando miró que Ash al fin volteo pudo ver que guardó su pañuelo y sonreía tan fingidamente ante todos

-voy a ver a Korfish, Buizel y oshawott, el área de mis tipo agua estaba mal, disfruten la velada, los acompañaré en breve-

-vamos contigo- dijeron al unísono Misty y Gary

-tranquilos- Ash dio una sonrisa ladeada y cargada de dolor- disfruten con todos, volveré pronto-

-pero Ash- habló Misty

-dije- su voz se quebró un poco- que volveré pronto-

Dicho esto y a pasos agigantados, el dueño de casa salió a su patio trasero mientras tomaba camino entre las hábitat de sus pokemon, en un bosque artificial estaban Sceptile, torterra, Strarraptor, hawlucha, noivern, Gliscoor y scraggy, mientras en las copas de los árboles volaba Rowlett, Taloflame y swellow, después de cruzar el bosque llegó a un claro de desierto, adaptado para sus tipo fuego, allí estaban quilaba, torkoal, incinerator, infernape y Gible que no era tipo fuego pero andaba por allí, cruzó la zona hasta llegar a donde una pequeña montaña artificial, hasta llegar a un lago donde oshawott, buizel, Corpish, kingler y su bulbasur, todos le sonrieron pero el Ketchum solo les ladeo la cabeza, se sentó y miró desde el borde el reflejo de su cuerpo en el agua, de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña libreta, y dejó salir su dolor contra el papel.

-pika pi- resonó a su espalda

El chico giró para ver como el pequeño ratón amarrillo pikachu llegaba de él y se sentaba consigo, pikachu no estaba allí de mera casualidad, conocía a Ash, habían viajado tanto que para el pokemon amarillo, entender a su entrenador sin siquiera escucharlo hablar era común, sabía que su entrenador estaba herido, y con su patita le dio palmaditas en el hombro mientras Ash miraba lo que había escrito.

-sabes pikachu- comenzó él- estoy feliz por May, de veras, pero sigo teniendo ese nudo en la garganta amigo..

-pika pi- soltó el pequeño pokemon mientras se puso en el hombro de su entrenador para restregar sus pequeñas mejillas con las de su amigo en son de apoyo.

-yo…yo- empezó el moreno- me pregunto pikachu…."¿A dónde va el amor?"- dijo mientras leía sus apuntes y decidió recitarlos

-"en silencio estoy aquí, suavemente como en sueños me acerco a ti, sin poder decirte, te amo"-

La voz se le cortó un poco mientras seguía

-"no imaginas que difícil es, mirarte así dormida mientras acaba nuestra historia, en esta noche rota y triste, no, yo no puedo despertarte y perderme entre tus manos como arena, ¿A dónde va el amor que callas? ¿Qué se lleva en el alma? Y se va alejando como el viento, ¿a donde va el amor que olvidas?, que te quema la vida y se duerme poco a poco con dolor"-

Dicho esto de sus ojos empezaban a caer pequeñas lágrimas en el cuaderno de apuntes, donde todo esto se empezó a derramar, para al final con pikachu en su hombro miró al cielo.

-¿A dónde va el amor?-se preguntó retóricamente

-se duerme poco a poco con dolor-

Ash se dio la vuelta y sus ojos ya rojos de llorar se encontraron con los verdes de Misty, a su lado Gary tambien estaba, Ash de repente se sonrojó, acabó de recitar un poema de su puño y letra y sus amigos lo habían escuchado.

-tranquilo- sonrió Gary- no se lo diremos a nadie de tu faceta de poeta, pero….debes soltarlo con la persona que lo inspiró-

-Ash- comenzó Misty- debes ser sincero contigo mismo, entra a tu casa, allá esta quien debe oír esas letras-

Ash agachó la mirada, entrar a su casa no le apetecía en lo más mínimo, ver a Drew y May, le revolvía el estómago y a pesar de que su mente le obligaba a mirar a otro lado, su corazón prefería torturarse mirándoles, sus manos unidas, sus risas, en parte era masoquista o estúpido, Arceus sepa.

-¿ustedes…- pregunto temeroso- saben que me duele en lo profundo del alma?-

-eres como mi hermano menor-contestó Misty dándole un abrazo- por eso no te digo lo que quieres escuchar, te digo lo que realmente debes saber-

-además- sonrió Gary- era una gran letra, podrías componer algo-

Ash sonrió tenuemente, pero recordó algo, separándose suavemente de Misty y retiró un par de hojas, llegando a unos trazos manuales de pentagrama con unas notas garabateadas, tenía un título pero Ash lo tachó rápidamente y miró a sus amigos

-prepara mi piano Gary Boy-

 _ **Dentro de la casa de Ash**_

Nuestra pelimiel favorita caminaba por la estancia, todos tenían charlas pero la ausencia de Ash, Misty y Gary dejaba mucho a imaginar, pero muchos o lo ignoraban o preferían no saberlo, Serena siguió su camino por la repisa conjunta y se topó con varios libros, escritos y garabateos, entre ellos puso su dedo índice en los lomos de los textos e inconscientemente garabateo un corazón con su dedo, pero una mano en su espalda y un leve grito la detuvieron.

-¡BU¡- sonrió una pálida mujer de rubia cabellera

-Kya!- se asustó Serena- Korrina- reclamó- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-porque- contestó la rubia alzando su pulgar en pro de responder la duda- Clemont fue con Brock, Barry y Drew a comprar cosas, según sé, y me pidió que evite que te pongas triste-

A Serena se le subieron los colores al rostro mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro acentuando su negación

-n…no te preocupes- contestó ella- no pasa nada, es decir, ¿Por qué debería estar triste?- dicho esto procedió a reír exageradamente mientras la rubia de Kalos miraba todo con una gota anime en la nuca-

-sabes- Korrina cruzó sus brazos- eres lo suficientemente madura como para saber que no estas bien Serena, ¿Qué sucede amiga?¿deseas que llame a Bonnie?-

La pequeña rubia escuchó su nombre y dejándolo todo atrás cruzó la casa llegando con DeeDeene hasta las chicas

-¿Qué sucede cuñadita?

Eso sonrojó a la rubia mayor mientras desviaba su mirada levemente y se frotaba el cuello con la mano, retomando su compostura, pudo hablar

-es sobre Serena- dijo la rubia mientras ambas examinaban a la performer- algo la acongoja y no me lo dijo, así que pensé en ti para que podamos ayudarla-

La rubia pequeña miró a la pelimiel que guardó silencio, se frogaba su brazo izquierdo y hacía círculos en la alfombra con la punta de su bota

-es sobre él- dijo segura la pequeña- ¿verdad?-

El silencio inundó la sala, las rubias cruzaron miradas pensado

-" _bingo"-_

Serena solo suspiró pesadamente, ¿tan fácil era saber que sus sentimientos no correspondidos le dolían tanto? Arceus sepa, y como tenía que responder asintió en afirmación.

-¿aun te duele?- preguntó Korrina

Nuevamente asintió

-Serena…- dijeron las dos y la abrazaron.

-SÁQUESE PERRO- Gritó alguien- ¡yo soy el amo de la carretera!

Las chicas miraban en la sala, que conectada a la tv con una consola de juegos y un videojuego de carreras el pequeño Max hermano de May jugaba con , y , en reacción por el grito por la otra puerta una castaña de ojos azules cruzaba la puerta en frente de Serena.

-MAX!- llamó ella y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza- ¡compórtate!.

Serena por primera vez en su vida, se sintió mal ante otra chica, ni con su amiga y rival Miette tenía complejos, pero ahora, por alguna razon inexplicable, se sentía inferior, un nudo en su garganta y una compresión en el pecho seguido de un dolor en el alma un grito ahogado eran Serena Ivonne performer de Kalos en este momento.

-¡hey!- ingresó el inventor por la puerta principal con unas bolsas en manos que dejó en una mesa con los demás chicos y se acercó a donde Korrina dándole un beso- ¿todo bien?

La chica hizo un gesto con su cabeza apuntando a Serena la cual miraba sin reparo a la castaña de Hooen, el rubio entendió pero no pudo decir nada porque el trío de Kanto, Misty, Gary y Ash entraban con una mirada inexpresiva, este último se sentó al piano y removió unas hojas para tomar unas vacías, con un lápiz que Misty le proporcionó empezó a llenar los espacios entre las líneas del pentagrama con afán, y con su mano libre tocaba las teclas comprobando que su oído y memoria no lo traicionaran.

-¡BIEN GENTE!- Llamó Gary a todos que llegaron a la sala- nuestro querido Ash va a…eh…ingresar en un concurso de compositores…Sí eso! Y necesita nuestro apoyo, además de otro de canto así que vengan a que escuchen al buen Ash Red Ketchum.-

Los amigos de Ash ya escucharon la historia del oído absoluto, pero escuchar al dueño de casa cantar parecía algo increíble, así que todos llegaron para sentarse alrededor del piano mientras Ash tomaba algo de su bolsillo, algo que cuando salió vino acompañado de un crujido imperceptible, el dolor del corazón roto.

-aun…- comenzó Ash dando un hondo suspiro- recuerdo aquella promesa, que vino con este recuerdo, pero nunca supe como decir que todo lo que yo sentía, y llegue a sentir, se difiere en los caminos de la vida, y hoy, después de tanto volví a mi lugar, a sentir, y pensar, que hasta los idiotas podemos llorar-

Con eso levemente Ash empezó a tocar las teclas, y empezó a leer sus acordes de su autoría, (será compositor de algunas canciones pero realmente, en la vida real quiero decir, estas letras NO son de mi autoría)

-"en silencio estoy aquí, suavemente como en sueños, me acerco a ti, sin poder decirte….Te amo, no imaginas que difícil es, mirarte así dormida mientras acaba nuestra historia, en esta noche rota y triste"-

Ash se movía ágilmente, RE, re, LA#, SOL, en el piano mientras todos seguían atentos con la mirada al joven con vos tan grácil cantar

-"no, yo no puedo despertarte, y perderme entre tus manos, como arena, ¿A dónde va el amor? Que callas, que se lleva en el alma, y se va alejando como el viento, dime ¿A dónde va el amor? Que olvidas, se que lleva la vida, y se duerme poco con dolor"-

Entonces Ash mientras seguía en las teclas recordó involuntariamente su viaje por Hooen, cuando estuvo con May y conoció a Lucario, cuando casi se ahoga con manaphy, y con eso dejó que de su bolsillo cayera un pedazo de listón partido a la mitad, pocos lo vieron mientras el Ketchum seguía, RE, re, LA#, SOL.

Serena solo miraba, y cuando escuchó el sonido recordó que una vez, cuando Ash se fue a entrenar ella sin querer tomó una libreta de apuntes donde leyó de título sobre unas notas

-" **A May, La Aurora".**

Sobre la cual ahora Ash había escrito esos versos de expiración, la pena dolía, tanto que así la expresaba.

-"te recorro en mis recuerdos, y ira vez descubro que tu cuerpo arde en mi memoria como un fuego viejo y eterno, oh acaso volverán, de algún modo tantos besos que guarde en tu boca ¿a donde va el amor? que callas, que lleva en el alma y se va alejando como el viento dime ¿A dónde va el amor? Que olvidas, que te quema la vida, y se duerme poco a poco con dolor"

-"pero a veces tengo miedo, de decir tu nombre por ultima vez"-

Y miró fijamente a May para el remate de su canción subiéndole un medio tono

-"¡Dime! ¿A dónde va el amor?¡ Que callas!, ¡que se lleva en el alma!..."-y con un suspiro acompañado de dolor acabó en un susurro-" y duerme poco a poco…con dolor…..¿que extraño…ah?"

El sonido de los 3 dedos, anular medio y pulgar que tocaban las teclas del acorde de RE# dejaron el piano, entonces todos aplaudieron, Serena discretamente lloró un poco pero nadie la vio, todos aplaudieron, pero Ash no los escuchaba, tenía sus propios pensamientos mientras Clemont sentado escuchó un sonido leve a su lado, al voltearse vio a su pareja apagando una cámara de video

-Korrina- espetó él- ¿Qué haces?-

-la voz de Ash es un tenor- dijo ella- así que guardé el video…¿Quién sepa y algún día sirve?-

Él le sonrió. Pero el sonido del teléfono de la casa sacó al campeón de Kanto de sus problemas, este presuroso se levantó al encuentro del teléfono, donde se topó con una voz masculina conocida

-Campeón- dijo del otro lado del teléfono- aquí Lance, tengo malas noticias-

El Ketchum salió de su sorpresa

-¿si?¿que sucede?-

-la liga pokemon tiene…am…"problemas" con el fondo monetario, el líder regional decretó que, la posición de campeón no es un cargo público, debido a eso la liga no recibirá fondos para eso, y en su defecto, tú tampoco recibirás paga campeón-

Ash se sostuvo de la mesa más cercana, ahora sí que estaba jodido, su madre estaba enferma y por eso cerró el restaurant, él no tenía ni idea de cocina, no podía ayudarle, su plan era usar el sueldo de campeón regional para pagar sus gastos, ahora ese dinero no existía, entonces ¿Qué procede?.

-maldita sea- dijo más para si mismo que para Lance- ¿Qué haré ahora Lance? no tengo dinero y mi madre está enferma, ¿hay algo que pueda ser?-

-lo lamento campeón- consideró Lance – mira…en ciudad Celeste hay un bar….concurrido, allí permiten a cantantes amateur y les pagan un poco de dinero por covers y así, es poco pero así conseguía yo un poco de dinero cuando la paga se atrasaba

Ash lo consideró, no había opción, tendría que gastar lo menos posible, entonces pediría asilo a Misty en el gimnasio, dejaría a sus pokemon a cargo de Gary, menos pikachu obviamente hasta que la liga se reanude el año siguiente debido al cambio de mandatario, había estudiado música, cuando reúna dinero suficiente quizá abrir una academia en Pueblo Paleta, debía aprovechar las oportunidades de su oído absoluto, no en vano estudió en el conservatorio de ciudad Lavanda.

-gracias Lance, cuídate.

-adiós campeón, y suerte-

Ash asentó el teléfono y se fue a su habitación, recogió un poco de ropa, su cepillo de dientes y su desodorante seguido, bajo al primer piso y tomó la guitarra y la colocó al hombro, sus amigos lo miraron y el Ketchum tuvo que compartir su plan, todos sus amigos expresaron su apoyo y se retiraron, solo quedaron Ash, Misty, Gary, Clemont y Serena. Korrina y Bonnie emprendieron rumbo al hotel juntas, todos los pokemon ya estaban en sus pokeball, Ash y compañía se encontraban sentados en la sala mientras el Ketchum afinaba el instrumento de cuerdas de acero.

-Tranquilo Ashy Boy- comentó Gary mientras recibía las llaves de manos de Ash- cuidaré tu casa y pokemon, Leaf me echará una mano…y también….ayudaremos a tu mamá-

-Te puedes quedar en el gimnasio el tiempo que quieras Ash, yo estaré fuera por la élite 4, así que tú serás nombrado mi reemplazo y con eso justificamos tu presencia- dijo Misty

-espera- impetó Clemont- ¿el campeón regional puede ser líder de gimnasio?

-técnicamente- dijo Ash- Lance es campeón hasta que a mí se me nombre, yo gané pero con esto del cambio de dirección de la liga Pokemon por un año las actividades estarán paralizadas.

-amigo- dijo Clemont- lo siento…

-Ash…- susurró Serena mientras se puso en pie y sin previo aviso le dio un gran abrazo

-nunca te rindas…hasta el final- le dijo ella

Ash por su parte se quedó estático de a momento, el cuerpo de la pelimiel emanaba un calor agradable, Ash alzó sus manos, quiso ser recíproco, devolverle el cariño que le estaba dando pero a su mente llegó la imagen de Drew y May, como pesadilla su corazón se movía violentamente en contra de su pecho, saltaba en una mezcla de odio y miedo, May no era suya, y él no la culpaba por eso, ¿quién amaría a un trotamundos? Que sonríe y no sabe de amor, pero un leve apretón le trajo a la realidad.

-Serena- susurró

Y la aprisionó con fuerza, ella lo amaba, él no podía corresponderle, pero ¿y si aprendía a amarla? Lo intentaría, pero primero debe volver a caminar una vez más, Serena estaba cerca del reinado de Kalos, y él estaba con falta de dinero, primero debía acomodarse, y volver a sonreír por él y para el mundo.

 **3 días después.**

El bar local se encendía en aplausos, pues Red Ash es la sensación del bar, cada noche el Ketchum gana 200 pokedolares para su madre, y al final canta su composición original llamada "¿A dónde va el amor?".

Desde la barra una morena mira al Ketchum con su cabello peinado, sus z en las mejillas, a sus 17 años Ash era alguien apuesto, ella usaba un vestido morado, mientras el mesero se acercaba

Señorita Shauna- dijo él- ¿Qué hace aquí?..¿que le sirvo?

-Harry..-saludó ella- vine por un poco de Sake…pero me llevaré un nuevo talento….

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

 _ **Siguiente Letra: A**_

 _ **Canciones:**_ **"Aunque Ahora Estés Con Él"** Original de Calibre 50 pero en versión de Ricardo Montaner.

" **Amarte Es Mí Pecado"** Ricardo Montaner Feat Alessandra.

 _ **ALGUN REVIEW?**_


	2. I Un Chico Cualquiera Letra A

Hola, no estaba planeado actualizarlo tan pronto, pero gracias a que fue recibido con cariño y aprecio, así que gracias a

 **InkuMajo** y **Nixo y** a todos los que la agregaron a favoritos, por toda es buena vibra hoy sigue este fic.

La música no me pertenece.

Si deseen que haga un song fic con una canción de esta índole toda sugerencia bienvenida.

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de entretener.

P.D- te invito a darle like a Doshi Pokemon, donde una familia te espera.

 **CAMINO DE ÉXITOS.**

 **Capítulo I: Un Chico Cualquiera.**

 **Letra: A**

" **Aunque Ahora Estés Con Él"-** (Original Calibre 50 pero en Voz de Ricardo Montaner.

" **Amarte Es Mi Pecado"- Ricardo Montaner Feat Alessandra**

 _NOTA: Seguimos en el Flash Back anterior._

El bar "Doshi" se enciende en aplausos, donde en una pequeña tarima de madera, usando unos jeans oscuros con unas deportivas negras y una chaqueta blanca vemos al joven de 17 años Ash Red Ketchum, solo Ash Red en el medio artísico, el joven acompañado de un pikachu siempre causa sensación en los corazones dolidos de la noche, y presentando su composición propia, "¿A dónde va el amor?" se ha ganado el respeto y aprecio del dueño del Bar Akira. Justamente entre el publico, una morena con un vestido morado estaba mirando al chico, después de hablar con el mesero Harry, ella es Shauna.

-amigos- dijo Ash mientras estaba sentado en la silla con la guitarra en mano y todos aplaudían- por primera vez…quiero cantar esta canción, no en su versión original, sino en una adaptacion mía, para todos los que tenemos el corazon con una mujer ajena….-dicho esto dio un hondo suspiro mientras muchos alzaban sus bebidas- que ya tiene dueño…que nosotros solo lo llamamos….él-

Todos en el bar vociferaron y gritaron, con euforia y otros de dolor era como si Ash expresara un sentimiento unánime, que todos entendían y sabía, esa era la magia de Red Ash en el escenario. Pikachu solo sonrió mientras miraba desde el palco, con sus entrenadores habían varios pokemon y más un par de gardervoir que ayudaban en el bar. Ash empezó y todos brindaron a salud de sus amadas, a salud de "Ella".

- _"sabe concetar con el público"-_ sonrió Shauna.

( **"Aunque Ahora Estes Con Él").**

 **-** "injustamente estas pidiendo que te olvide, que de la vuelta y te abandone para siempre, dices que él no se merece este castigo que tu amor me haya elegido y que yo no quiera perderte, hazle caso al corazon yo te lo pido"-

(Los acordes que usaré para ensalzar mi escritura son los que yo uso, espero y no haya molestias)

DO, la, y mirando la madera café no pudo evitar que de sus ojos una lágrima cayera, May, ella no estaba con él, ella a veces parecía amarlo, a veces.

-"probablemente no has querido lastimarlo, y estas diciéndole mentiras de los dos, lo que no sabes es que solo con mirarnos es tan facil delatarnos que morimos por amor, yo no voy a resignarme y que me perdone DIOS"-

DO, la, re, FA, SOL. Y un recuerdo, aveces las miradas de ella parecían cargadas de amor, a veces parecía que ella y él si podían estar juntos, a veces, solo a veces, entonces ¿Cómo aceptó a Drew?, ¿no quizo lastimarlo?. Él no iba a cambiar su manera de verlo, él la quiso, y en cierto modo ella alguna vez tambien.

Con eso en mente, dejo que su corazon cantara, las palabras sobraban, las notas de esa cancion acompañadas del coro del bar eran su exhumacion, allí dejaba de ser Ash Ketchum, y era solo Red Ash, ón de sentimientos puros en melodías ufanadas.

-"Yo te amaré, aunque no estes a mi lado y no me me quieras escuchar"- una cruda verdad, él la amaría, aunque May no quiera escuchar, en su corazón no había espacio para otra –" aunque digas que has cambiado y que te tengo que olvidar"- ¿May era diferente, dudosamente, sus sentimientos eran diferentes –" yo te seguiré buscando te sere incondicional"- como amigo, con el amor escondido y tapado, Ash siempre velaría por May, y si su amor era Drew, él velaria por ellos, eso era amor.

-" yo te amaré, porque sigo enamorado y he jurado serte fiel"- ante si mismo- "y porque tienes que aceptarlo"- más grande que diría esa noche, la que más dolía –" que me AMAS tú tambien, porque estas pensando en mí, aunque ahora estes con él"- DO, la, DO, la, Do.

Mentirte a ti mismo dolía, mentirle a miles dolía peor, mentirte y tratar de tragarte como verdad esa mentira, era lo que realmente le acababa el alma, porque ella NO lo amaba.

-" _Ash no canta lo que sabe"-_ pensó Shauna- _"sino lo que siente"-_

-"lo que no sabes es que solo con mirarnos es tan facil delatarnos que morimos por amor"- suspiró amargamente Ash- "yo no voy a resignarme y que me perdone dios"-

El Ketchum sin sentirlo ya estaba en pie, con el micrófono alzado a su altura y sosteniendo la guitarra tocando, DO, la, re, fa, SOL, ladeo su cabeza un poco y cerró los ojos, su boca estaba lista, Shauna apreció la gracia con la que el Ketchum se movía en escenario, ella sabía que Ash era talentoso, pero esa sutileza, esa gracia, el escenario era su casa, Ash no estaba solo interpretando, sino cantando. (Aunque no lo crean la diferencia es mucha). Shauna lo miró, su mano izquierda se posaba en las cuerdas mientras sus dedos tomaban posición del respectivo acorde abierto. Y el Ketchum aspiró un poco para seguirle al coro.

-"yo te amaré aunque no estés a mi lado y no me quieras escuchar, aunque digas que has cambiado y que te tengo que olvidar, yo te seguiré buscando te seré incondicional, yo te amaré porque sigo enamorado y he jurado serte fiel, y porque tienes que aceptarlo que me amas tu tambien, porque estas pensando en mí….."-

El Ketchum hizo un gesto con su barbilla y el público eufórico grito, incluido el mesero.

-"¡AUNQUE AHORA ESTES CON ÉL!"-

Todos aplaudieron mientras la guitarra eléctrica sonaba, esa ya estaba pre-grabada así que Ash solo hacía de guitarra rítmica, mientras hacía unos adornos en las notas con su voz.

-" _….Korrina tenía razon….él canta con el corazón"-_ sonrió Shauna –" _Está decido…Viola ya tienes dueto"-_

Después del estribillo Ash hizo que su mano derecha, que marcaba el ritmo haga una pausa y las teclas de un piano sonaban lentamente

-"yo te amaré…porque sigo enamorado y he jurado serte fiel, porque tienes que aceptarlo que me amas tu tambien!"-

Todos en el bar acompañaron lo siguiente

-"Porque estas pensando en mí"- con un movimiento hacia abajo Ash dejó las cuerdas sonando y miró al publico, algunos lloraban, otros bebían, otros solo recordaban, como él en ese momento

- _"May"-_ pensó

-"AUNQUE AHORA ESTÉS CON ÉL"-

Todos estallaron en aplausos, el bar vitoreaba y Ash solo hizo una reverencia, y con guitarra en mano dejo el escenario para que otro lo ocupe, pikachu bajo con un pañuelo en mano, se lo pasó al cantante que sonriendo lo tomó, se secó un poco el sudor y lo guardó mientras se sentaba en una mesa, depositaba la guitarra a su lado para evitar que se cayera y el mesero se acercaba

-Harry- sonrió Ash- arroz con carne asada por favor, y jugo de naranja si fueses tan amable-

-Claro- contestó el mesero- hoy el señor Akira dice que para ti corre por cuenta de casa-

Ash sonrió mientras Harry iba rumbo a sus cosas

Shauna miraba al chico, sin gorro, mas maduro, a su lado dos adultos comentaban sobre la presentación, ella se limitó a escuchar

-que talento- sonrió el uno- ¿verdad Arcaine?

El pokemon asintió

-emotivo y sencillo, como lo hacíamos antes- comento el otro- buen muchacho, si no me equivoco es el reemplazo de la señorita Misty en el gimnasio-

-¿ah si?- sonrió el otro- Kanto tiene talento, lastima que no hayan las mismas oportunidades que en Kalos y Hooen-

-las grandes disqueras le apuestan a la moda amigo- dijo el primero- ahora la música carece de sentido, la ultima vez escuche que hicieron un hit con un ataque de pokemon-

-¿Qué?¿cual?-

-terremoto-

Los dos rieron y volvieron a sus bebidas

Harry dejo la orden de Ash y se acercó a Shauna pues la chica le hizo señas

-Harry- dijo ella- ¿Cuánto tiempo canto Ash?-

Harry alzo su ceja, pero hizo memoria y aun confuso por la pregunta le respondió

-Ash siempre puede cantar entre 1 hora y 2, casi nunca se extenúa y cada día su voz sigue normal-

- _"como lo pensé"-_ sonrió Shauna- gracias Harry, llévame mi orden a la mesa de Ash, es hora de saludar a mi viejo amigo-

Harry asintió, la morena de Kalos se puso en pie, y empezó a caminar muy lentamente mientras analizaba a Ash, si la información de Harry era correcta, Ash estaba en optimas condiciones de canto, la técnica no faltaba, su armonía, volumen y matices estaban bien, eso quería decir que Ash sí sabía cantar o al menos conocía la técnica espléndidamente, entonces recordó el video de Korrina que le llegó a Viola, tenor.

Ash estaba con los cubiertos comiendo tranquilamente, mientras pikachu tomaba un poco de comida pokemon, a lo que una mano en su hombro lo hizo mirar a la esbelta chica morena a su lado, de ojos verdes y coletas, cabello medio castaño oscuro y un vestido morado Ash la reconoció

-¿Shauna?- dijo él mientras ella le sonrió

-sí- le contestó- ¿Cómo has estado Ashton?-

-he tenido días malos y buenos- sonrió Ash- siéntate

Como todo un caballero, cosa que sorprendió a la morena, él le extendió la silla y se sentaron frente a frente mientras la orden de ella llegaba

-nunca pensé ver al campeón de Kanto de cantante- bromeo Shauna

Ash tomó un hondo suspiro y le conto la razón, Shauna supo que Ash saldría beneficiado, así que era hora

-Ash- dijo ella- no vine por casualidad por aquí-

Ash arqueo la ceja, y dejo su comida de lado

-entonces….¿que te trae por aquí Shauna?-

-mira- dijo ella mientras sacaba su teléfono- las cosas han cambiado en Kalos los líderes de gimnasio han recibido una baja salarial, y muchos ahora trabajan en algunas cosas para pagar gastos-

Dicho en el teléfono salió una foto de ella y una rubia con una cámara.

-Viola….- susurró Ash-

-Viola está entrando al mundo del canto y Grant es su productor, yo soy su representante, está a punto de lanzar un álbum titulado "Fotografías De Amor", pero necesitábamos un dueto, y de casualidad Korrina y Clemont estuvieron allí, entonces nos mostraron un video de una composición original tuya.

-"¿A dónde va el amor?"-

-sí y la canción gustó, entonces bueno…Viola y Grant concordaron en que tú podrías ayudarnos-

-¿Yo?-preguntó en entrenador asombrado

-sí, ayúdanos a componer una canción y cantándola con Viola, ¿Qué dices?-

Ash estaba de piedra, de un día en el bar común ahora tenía la oportunidad de ir a una de las regiones donde las disqueras abundan.

-tranquilo- sonrió Shauna- ten mi número mañana en la mañana me llamas con tu respuesta, me retiro, tengas buena noche Ash-

Shauna se levantó, pago su parte y se fue, Ash la imito pero con pikachu pusieron rumbo al gimnasio, al llegar Misty estaba sentada con un poco de pizza que le entregó al muchacho

-ten- le sonrió ella

-Misty- rio Ash- gracias…

-no te acostumbres Ketchum, con eso que nos disminuirán los fondos a los gimnasios esta podría ser nuestra última pizza-

-¿aquí tambien reducirán pagos?- preguntó Ash tomando asiento

Misty se sorprendió, la noticia no era pública, nadie aparte de los lideres lo sabía, y ella se lo comentó por pura casualidad, pero algo le hizo click, para saberlo debía haber hablado con otro líder de gimnasio.

-¿Cómo te enterrase?-preguntó la peli naranja

Ash empezó a narrar toda su historia, sobre Shauna y la propuesta, entonces tambien comentó su indecisión pero Misty le tomo la mano, la alejo de la comida y dejándola en la mesa nuevamente le miró seria, Ash tragó saliva, se sentía como cuando niño ella lo regañaba

-Ketchum- empezó ella suavemente- mira, Santalune tiene una disquera exitosa, PokeDreams, las oportunidades solo llegan una vez, necesitas el dinero, y ¿Quién sepa?...quizá hasta consigas un contrato o te enamores..-

Ella rio y el Ketchum se torno rojo cual tomate, pero entonces alguien vino a su mente, 2 chicas para ser exactos

-Serena-susurró él mientras Pikachu dejaba sus alimentos

-mamá- dijo él

-tranquilo- sonrió Misty- llamó hace poco, esta todo bien, el dinero que le envías ayuda a pagar las medicinas, Leaf la atiende…en cuanto a Serena….-

Ash tragó saliva, Serena era alguien importante, si le pasaba algo Ash definitivamente no iba a soportar la pérdida, con eso en mente empezó a sentirse inseguro, los recuerdos de Hooen y la batalla de la frontera se cruzaban con los de Kalos….May y Serena eran….dos polos opuestos-

-se marchó a Kalos con Clemont, Bonnie y Korrina.-

Ash se levantó, agradeció por su parte y dejo el plato en el lavamanos.

-permiso Misty, debo hacer un par de llamadas-

-esta bien- ella estaba a punto de seguir comiendo- pero….dile a Serena que yo organizaré su boda-

Ella rio mientras veía los múltiples colores de rojo que tomaba Ash, aunque Misty sabía que Ash sentía algo por May, el Ketchum era como un hermano menor, entonces ella lo incentivaría a que encuentre el amor en otro lugar, aunque claro el orgullo de la líder agua no le permitiría nunca expresarlo.

Ash siguió su camino por la arena hasta el vestíbulo donde se encontraba el video teléfono para hacer una llamada, inconscientemente Ash empezó a marcar los números, cuando iba por el último se detuvo, ese no era el numero, estaba marcándole a May.

El Ketchum sacudió su cabeza y volvio a marcar, esta vez sería a su madre, después de unos timbrazos la pantalla de aclaro, de allí salió una castaña de cabello lacio con un sombrero cardenillo

-¡Leaf!- saludó Ash- hola

-Ashy Boy- dijo ella burlona- ¿Cómo va todo en Ciudad Celeste?-

Ash le relató la oportunidad que le dio Shauna y la castaña sonrió mucho

-Ash- dijo Leaf- ¡eso es genial!, varios de los grandes cantantes tienen contratos con PokeDreams, The Squirtles, Artice Mankeys, Franco De Bayleef, Cristian Chikorita hasta Jolteon Iglesias-

-lo sé- sonrió Ash- pero debo hablarlo con mamá, ¿puedes llamarla Leaf?-

La castaña asintió y se retiró, Ash mientras tanto sostenía en sus manos la mitad del listón que gano con May, aun lo tenía, ¿masoquismo o devoción?, personalmente no quería averiguarlo, quizá hasta pensar tanto en ese asunto era un pecado, quizá idealizar a May era un pecado, y Serena, ella lo amaba y él no podía decirle lo mismo, no lo sentía, pero en la peli miel Ash hallaba paz, con Serena había tranquilidad y un sabor indescriptible de….

-amor- susurró el chico alzando su mirada- guardo el listón y tomó su pañuelo, tenía bordes azules con una pokeball estampada, Kalos.

-quizá- dijo para sí mismo- amarte May, es un pecado, entonces…ya no seguiré pecando-

Con eso Ash aspiró suavemente el pañuelo, tenía ese olor a fresas frescas de Serena, sonrió por lo bajo

-no me rendiré- dijo él- Serena….he estado perdido, tonto e inmaduro, ahora sé….que querer a May fue una tontería, porque amarte a ti…es mi verdadero pecado, y si amarte lo es, entonces Serena…no dejaré de pecar-

-ejem- soltó una mujer

Ash alzó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos café de su madre, se puso rojo de vergüenza, su madre ¿lo escucho?

-mi niño a madurado- sonrió ella llorando cómicamente- y encima es todo un poeta-

-mamá- Ash se rascaba la mejilla-….yo estaba ilusionado de May realmente…pero ahora le doy por vencido, May no es para mí, y decidí darme una oportunidad, Serena me a amado desde que éramos niños, amarme…es su pecado, y yo….quiero pecar de igual manera-

Delia se asombró, su hijo estaba siendo sincero, ella sonrió, y le regaló una gran sonrisa

-tu papá estaría orgulloso- dijo ella- pero hijo, ¿a que debo tu llamada?-

Ash tomo aire y le contó todo a su madre, la oferta de Shauna y la oportunidad de ver si sale algo con la disquera de PokeDreams.

-ya veo- dijo Delia mientras sonreía- hijo mío, tu padre Nathan siempre decía, las oportunidades solo tocan una vez la puerta, si Kalos te llama, ve hacia él, pero eso si, habla con Serena sin rodeos, hijo en ella se ve amor y devoción, explícale como te sientes, ahora…echa esa guitarra al hombro ¿y?-

Dijo ella alzando su puño y Ash sonrió imitando el gesto

-No te rindas hasta el final-

Ambos sonrieron

-hasta luego mamá- se despidió Ash- te enviaré algo de dinero de hoy mañana o pasado, cuídate mucho y salúdame al idiota de mi mejor amigo-

Delia rio- hasta luego Ash, gracias por todo hijo, de verdad yo- ella soltó una lágrima- estoy orgullosa de ver el hombre en el que te estas convirtiendo.

La llamada se cortó y Ash tomo su celular mientras buscaba la tarjeta de Shauna, Pikachu se acercó con algo en su boca y se lo entregó

-gracias amigo- Ash tomo la tarjeta y marco

Eran las 11 PM, Ash espero pacientemente, pensó en colgar, pero debía decirlo ahora, no se echaría para atrás.

-¿si?- una voz soñolienta contestó

-Hola…¿Shauna?-

-¿Ash?- ella bostezó- ¿Qué paso?¿ya decidiste?-

-sí- dijo feliz Ash- voy contigo a Kalos-

 **UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

 _Ciudad Santalune, Estudio De Grabación PokeDreams, Kalos._

En un cuarto vemos sentados a 3 personajes, él primero moreno y de terno plateado es Grant, el productor y líder de gimnasio, a su lado la rubia Viola la cantante principal y otra líder de gimnasio, y por último con un pikachu en sus piernas y una libreta en manos más una guitarra a su lado en su pedestal el apoyo y escritor de la canción está leyendo su escrito más el pentagrama.

-Bien- sonrió Ash- creo que ya es hora de grabarlo-

Viola asintió y Grant salió a hacer los preparativos mientras Ash , que andaba con una chaqueta blanca sin gorra y con sus jeans con viola y su ropa blanca del bastión de batalla entraban en la cabina de grabación.

-Ash- dijo ella- te quedo preciosa la letra, de veras gracias-

-de nada- sonrió- son mis últimos versos a una chica de mi parte….voy a dejar ese pecado e iré a otro…que siento que en realidad no es pecado-

-¿acaso esa chica es Serena?-

-no – contestó- Se llama May, y le deseo lo mejor, yo tengo ahora alguien más…con quien quiero pecar-

Viola sonrió y Grant ingresó con un par de hojas que les entregó él cerró la puerta y Ash con Viola se pusieron sus audífonos grandes, ambos frente a su respectivo micrófono mientras que el técnico de audio tomaba asiento y Grant habló por el micrófono a ellos desde fuera de la cabina de grabación

-la pista es la misma- dijo él- las notas están en la hoja, tranquilo Ash, sé que es tu primera vez grabando, pero todo saldrá bien-

Ash alzó su pulgar en signo de afirmación.

-Bien, Pista 11, "Amarte Es Mi Pecado", grabación 1, comienza…ahora- dijo el técnico y con unas teclas la pista lentamente empezó a sonar mientras Ash y Viola leían sus partituras y hojas, Ash escribió la canción, más los nervios le estaban pasando factura, así que tomo la hoja y recordó a May, él se prometió en ese momento que sería por ultima vez y se dejó llevar.

(N.A- Para las partes que canta Viola Usaré una V, así "V:" y para Ash una A "A:…" y cuando sea Dueto usaré la D)(la canción no me pertenece)

V: "Amarte como lo hice yo, sin limite en el horizonte, resulta siempre un juego peligroso, porque al final el que más dio es el perdedor"

La mirada de Grant y Viola se cruzaron, el primero sonrió y la segunda el devolvió el gesto

-" _quizá amarla también sea su pecado"-_ pensó Ash mientras tomaba aire para empezar su parte

A: "amarte como lo hice yo, vaciándome por ti la vida, gasté cien mil palabras en el viento, me entregue en cada momento para hacerte feliz"-

D : " Amarte es mi pecado, porque adorarte una fantasía"-

V: "porque quererte fue una tontería y le hice caso al corazón"

D: "amarte es mi pecado"

A: "por no entender que nunca fuiste mía"

D: "y por las ganas de llenar este vacío, que se formó entre el sentimiento y la razon, amarte es mi pecado"-

Con eso empezó el intermedio musical, Ash aspiró el aire y vio de reojo a Grant, el cual rápidamente oculto su rostro, después de todo Ash al fin lo notó

-" _Grant ama a Viola"-_

Pero el intermedio acabó y la canción debía seguir

A: "amarte como lo hice yo, sin darle tregua al sentimiento"

V: "resulta un juego peligroso, porque al final el que más dio es el perdedor"

D: "amarte como lo hice yo, vaciándome por ti los días"

V: "gasté cien mil palabras en el viento"

A: "me entregué a cada momento"

D-" para verte feliz, amarte es mi pecado, porque adorarte fue una fantasía"

A: "porque quererte fue una tontería y le hice caso al corazón"

En la mente de Ash se reproducían las escenas de Hooen, y la entrada triunfal de Drew y May a su casa, y como incentivaba pues su tener se hizo sentir ante Viola y Grant que sonreían ante el sentimiento que Ash ponía cantando su canción.

D-"amarte es mi pecado"

Y allí mismo, Ash dejó salir una lágrima. La última por ella como se lo propuso

A: "Por no entender ¡que nunca fuiste mía!"

D: "y por las ganas de llenar este vacío, que se formó entre el sentimiento y la razón, amarte es mi pecado….¡Oh no!..."

Y el solo que dolía, dolía porque fue escrito como la carta de rendición de hombre antes enamorado, ahora Ash sabía que tenia que caminar, y Serena sería su camino, él aprendería a amarla, aunque ese también sea un pecado.

D: "AMARTE ES MI PECADO"

A: "por no entender que NUNCA fuiste mía"

D: "por las ganas de llenar ese vacío que se formo entre el sentimiento y la razon, amarte es mi pecado…amarte es mi pecado…."

Y una nota de MI sonando al aire mientras acababa la grabación, daban dentro de Ash la señal de que el amor por May había acabado.

 _En las afueras de la ciudad._

Un sedan con 3 rubios y una pelimiel llegaban a la ciudad

-¿Qué es tan importante para venir hasta Santalune Clemont?- pregunto la pelimiel

-ya lo verás Serena….- sonrió el científico mientras tomaba el camino que le había indicado el azabache

Con Ash

Después de la firma de contratos y demás, Ash estaba saliendo con su guitarra y Pikachu pero Grant lo detuvo

-Ash- dijo él- Un productor como yo necesita talentos…y tu lo eres….¿deseas unirte a PokeDreams?-

Ash sonrió mientras le estrechaba la mano a Grant

-genial- dijo Grant- pasado mañana pásate por aquí para discutirlo con los superiores

Ash sonrió y luego de despedirse tomo camino adonde le dijo a su rubio amigo que se iban a encontrar, su teléfono sonó

-Todo Listo- era de Gary

Ash sonrió pero otro mensaje llego

-Misty dice que no eches a perder y, pide, no, exige que ella es tu representante-

Ash solo rio y de su bolsillo tomó una hoja cuyo título era algo qje solo con Serena había sentido real…

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

 _ **ALGÚN REVIEW? =3**_

 _Siguiente letra: B_

 _Canción: "Bésame La Boca"-_ Ricardo Montaner.


	3. II De Película Letra B

Hola, espero que todos estén bien. Agradezco a **InkuMajo** y **Nixo** por dejar sus reviews, un abrazo a los dos y espero de verdad no defraudarlos

Gracias por agregar a favoritos y seguir la historia

 **AVISO:** en mi perfil podrán hallar el horario de cuando será actualizado cada fic, chécalo.

"Este fic forma parte del proyecto mío titulado "Recuperación de la música romántica".

P.D- te invito a darle Like A Doshi Pokemon, donde una familia te espera

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de el de entretener.

La música no me pertenece.

P.D- este capítulo quizá sea corto pues tenemos solo una canción pero intentaré hacer lo mejor que pueda.

 **CAMINO DE ÉXITOS**

 _C_ _apítulo II: De Película_

 **Letra: B**

 **Canciones: "Bésame La Boca"-** Ricardo Montaner

 _Nota: seguimos en el flashback anterior._

Nuestro amigo azabache camina con una guitarra de cuerdas de acero al hombro, revisando su libreta de anotes, ya había dejado a pikachu en el centro pokemon pues había librado un par de combates, ademas de que a la batalla que iba, no podía llevar a su compañero de mil batallas, caminó un poco en el bosque que rodea al bastión de batalla e ingresó a un área adyacente, donde Misty y Gary preparaban una mesa con dos sillas.

-bien- Gary acabó de poner el centro de mesa donde relucían flores rojas- todo listo.

Ash se dio el lujo de observar el lugar, estaba en el segundo piso de una cabaña de madera que era un restaurant, este daba hacia un lago pequeño que era rodeado por un bosque, por la parte frontal una carretera de tierra con leves baches era la conexión con la ciudad cercana, era un paraje llamado _"Sueños en Madera"_. Había poca gente, era un día de trabajo, así que Ash tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para conversarlo, intentarlo, y sobre todo, tratar de sentirse como su invitada sorpresa se sentía.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Gary colocando su mano en el hombro de Ash

El moreno de Kanto quedo maravillado, una mesa redonda cubierta por un mantel rojo delgado sobre el cual estaban una rosas decorativas, era una suerte que Dora, madre de Leaf tuviese ese restaurante en las afueras, como ella fue de visita con Leaf donde Delia en Kanto, Gary fue el mandado a cuidar el lugar de su novia y suegra, lo cual, fue conveniente para Ash y con el apoyo de Misty o mejor dicho su "representante" que vino desde Kanto, obviamente Ash antes le había aceptado como representante, pues Misty manejaba sola la cuestión legal del gimnasio.

-amigo- dijo Ash mirando el asunto y depositando la guitarra en un lado- es….perfecto-

-me alegra- sonrió Misty llegando con su típica vestimenta amarilla, aunque ambos ahora eran más grandes, Ash medía 1,75 y era más alto que Misty ahora.

-Misty, Gary…¿Cómo se los agradezco?- preguntó limpiándose una pequeña lágrima en su rostro.

-bueno…- Gary colocó sus dedos en el mentón en signo de pensar- podrías cantar el día de mi boda-

-dalo por echo- sonrió Ash

-en cuanto a mí- dijo Misty- soy tu representante ¿entendido? Mi la labor es que estés en perfectas condiciones- dijo ella con las manos en sus caderas

Ash sabía que Misty lo consideraba como su hermano menor, él también la quería como su hermana, por eso le dio un pequeño abrazo a los dos, ellos, eran los hermanos que su madre nunca pudo darle.

-bueno basta de cursilerías- Gary rio- anda a ponerle algo decente-

Dicho esto ambos dejaron una bolsa de ropa que le pasaron al chico.

-y no lo eches a perder- dijo Misty mientras Ash sonreía emprendiendo rumbo al baño para ponerse la ropa.

 _MÁS TARDE, ESE MISMO DÍA…_

Un sedan plateado arribaba al restaurante " _Sueños En Madera"_ , el rubio mayor detuvo el auto aparcándose con cuidado, mientras la pelimiel miraba dudosa el lugar

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó ella

Clemont se bajó del auto y Bonnie sonrió para ella ser quien de respuesta, pero Korrina se le adelanto

-hoy será un día de sorpresas- comentó la rubia con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-sí- añadió Bonnie bajándose del auto- lo será…-

Serena tomó aire mientras abría su puerta, afuera vio como Clemont tomaba de la mano a una sonrojada Korrina, ella sonrió, pues ella siempre quiso atrapar la mano de Ash y sentir esa seguridad que él tenía, en su mente esos recuerdos eran distantes, porque el amor, es raro, incierto y un juego peligroso.

Serena se bajó del auto, usaba su cabello largo, con una falda roja y una blusa negra, unas medias negras y unas pequeñas botas rojas con una pokeball estampada. Los rubios ya habían entrado, y cuando ella cruzó el umbral de la puerta de cristal, lo que vio la sorprendió.

Y es que un camino de rosas en la estancia vacía, con unas velas en los pasamanos de la escalera y un letrero grande que dice "Serena por aquí", bastaron para que la peli miel se impresionara, mirando todo esto grito una pregunta

-¿Clemont?- llamó - ¿Bonnie o Korrina?...¿alguien?-

Lentamente ella siguió el camino de rosas, pero cuando llegó a las escaleras sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

En un cuadro dorado, estaba una de las pocas fotos de Ash y ella, ambos sonriendo y haciendo el signo de la victoria, ella tenía el cabello corto en aquel entonces. Involuntariamente se puso a llorar

-saben- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta- que esto me duele…-

Pero cuando miro de cerca allí decía "Sube". Entonces, ¿Qué hacer? O ¿Qué pensar?...¿acaso sus amigos más cercanos le estaban jugando una broma? Serena se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y se armó de valor, subido muy despacio, lentamente y con cada paso recordaba la voz de Ash

-"tú eres la niña del sombrero de paja, Serena cocinas increíble, tú eres la mejor" y sobre todo la mas importante

-"No te rindas, lucha hasta el final"-

La pelo miel sonrió con dolor, esas frases sonaban tan distantes, tan lejos de su vida actual, Ash estaba en Kanto, su madre enferma y además, muy en el fondo Serena sentía que cuando le admitió que sí le gustaba, quizá le mentía, entonces, el beso ¿fue en vano?.

Al subir el último escalón se topó con una pequeña agrupación que sostenía instrumentos musicales, frente a ellos, una sonrisa nerviosa que se rascaba la mejilla se acercaba vistiendo elegantemente, Serena suavemente se pellizcó, ¿acaso perdió toda cordura?. Le dolió, entonces no estaba soñando, era real.

-¿Ash….?- preguntó temerosa

El muchacho sonrió mientras le entregó una pequeña rosa que cargaba con él

-Serena…yo…- tragó saliva- hoy decidí mirar al futuro, y también analicé mi pasado, mi corazón a estado lastimado, viaje tantos lugares y conocí tanta gente, pero desde que llegué a Kalos, no sentí necedad de ir más lejos, porque yo…contigo…me sentí en casa-

Serena se quedo de piedra, esas palabras eran sinceras, sus miradas estaban fijas, ella estaba muy feliz pero no pudo contestar pues Ash siguió

-te soy sincero, decidí aprender de ti-

Eso le sonrojó mucho a la peli miel que apretó sus labios para evitar llorar

-aprender a amar con devoción y ternura, como tan solo tú….me has amado-

Ash se puso de rodillas para lo que venía

-Serena Ivonne, quiero empezar contigo a amar, y si amarme es tu pecado, quiero que amarnos sea nuestro, porque a ti….yo creo…- Ash se puso muy rojo- yo te amo…y te amo una vez más-

Serena no aguanto y mientras Ash se ponía en pie ella se colgó en su cuello, quiso decir algo pero no podía, su sollozo es el hombro de Ash era tanto que él pensó que hizo algo malo

-Si tú- dijo él tomándola del mentón- ya no me quieres como antes…yo lo entenderé…pero para de llorar por favor- él también soltó una lágrima- sino yo también lloraré-

Ella se acercó mientras cerraba sus párpados, y él la imitó, lentamente sus rostros se unieron en un detalle perfecto, sus labios estaban tan cerca, y ella decidió dar su respuesta que siempre tuvo guardada

-yo- empezó suavemente- siempre te he amado, aunque no estés conmigo, a mi manera callada y discreta, y como prueba tu siempre serás mi primer beso, mi único primer beso…solo te pido ahora…- dijo ella separándose y tomándolo de la mano hacia donde la banda esperaba – que tú me conviertas a mí en tu primera serenata-

Ella estaba apenada, muy apenada y agachó su mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos, entonces Ash le tomó del mentón para mirarla y sonreír

-esto lo compuse, mientras volvía de Kalos a Kanto, después de que me dieras mi primer beso-

Con eso él se separó y se dirigió a la banda mientras tomaba unas hojas y se los pasaba

-bolero- informó él- ¿listos?- mientras colocaba la correa de su guitarra alrededor de su cuello

Todos asintieron, esos eran parte del STAFF de orquesta que Viola reunió para su grabación y que Ash con su personalidad amistosa había entablado amistad, con ellos hoy se disponía

Serena miró fijamente a los músicos que Ash había reunido, aparte de la guitarra de Ash, habían 2 más, un pianista, un violinista, un bajista y un percusionista con dos bongos (N.A- Cuando yo interpretaba estas canciones con esta instrumentación lo hacíamos). Ella se sintió especial, Ash la miraba fijamente y con mucho cariño habló

-Serena, he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, pero si por estos hoy te tengo aquí…y aun me amas como cuando me diste mi primer beso…y yo…escribí estas líneas que llevaré a todos los sitios…porque ante todos…muchachos salgan-

Detrás de Serena salieron Gary, Bonnie, Clemont y Korrina

-reitero- rio el moreno- ante todos llevaré a todos los sitios…por mi amor a ti-

Con empezó al igual que la primera guitarra el teclado a hacer la introducción del tema.

" **BÉSAME LA BOCA"**

Suavemente los bongos y las cuerdas del violín sonaban mientras Serena juntaba sus manos en su pecho mirando el espectáculo que era

-" _solo para mí"-_ pensó sonrojada

MI, la, y empezó

-"Bésame la boca con tu lágrima de risa, bésame la Luna y tapa el sol con el pulgar, bésame el espacio entre tu cuerpo y mi silueta, y al mar más profundo bésale con tu humedad"-

Serena al escuchar la letra dedujo cuando fue escrita, si Ash le dijo el cuando, ella ahora lo confirmaba, pues ella se sentía así cuando le robó el beso al azabache, ella sentía esa humedad tímida y cálida cuando entre sus labios se redujo el espacio.

-"Bésame el susurro, que me hiciste en el oído, besa el recorrido de mis manos a tu altar, con agua bendita de tu fuente, Bésame toda la frente, que me bautiza y me bendice  
Esa manera de besar"-

Ash lo cantaba y son sentía, quería sentir una vez más a Serena, esto no lo hacía por despecho o como plan B, este era su idea de querer aprender a amar con ella, su amiga de la infancia mientras suavemente su pulgar marcaba los bajos del bolero y su ritmo, al fondo los violines daban ese toque de elegancia para dar el remate del coro.

-"Besa mis campos y mis flores, con tus gotitas de colores  
Besa la lluvia, que resbala en la ventana, besa mi vida y mis cenizas, y me dirás que voy de prisa, bésame y deja con un grito, que lo logre. besa el torrente de ilusiones, bésame todas las pasiones, besa mi río hasta su desembocadura, besa mi vida y mis cenizas, Y me dirás que voy de prisa, besa mis días y mis noches,  
Mis diluvios y mi cielo a pleno sol"

-" _un beso…"-_ pensó Serena, donde sentía como su mundo se volvía irrelevante, Ash se bajó mientras el piano y el violín sumaban el sonido del estribillo, todos se movían lentamente mientras Ash se bajaba de la tarima de madera, acercándose lentamente a Serena que estaba roja como una manzana, tan cerca que Ash quitó la guitarra del medio y apegó la frente a la de Serena sonriendo

-Serena quiero compartir contigo todos los días que me quedan…¿aceptas?-

Ella sintió una gran punzada, primero recordó a May, y agachó su cabeza, dejando unas lágrimas escapar Serena dijo con voz entre cortada

-Yo…- empezó apretando sus puños- yo siempre quise oír esas palabras viniendo de ti, siempre, pero ahora…¿Qué sucedió con May?-

Ash le tomó el mentón y la miró, los orbes café del chico con los azules de ella ya cristalinos de ella por el leve llanto se unieron

-May no es mi princesa de Kalos- le dijo suavemente y sus labios se acercaron

Ash no mentía, él quería a Serena, May fue una ilusión llamada amor, que junto a Serena dejaría atrás, sí, era egoísta, pero lo era por cariño a la peli mie.

Suavemente sus labios se encontraron, una sensación tibia de sentir el aliento del otro los invadió, ella se sentía mejor, porque no era un beso frío sino uno dulce y tranquilo, como el primero que fue ella quien lo dio, se unían tan perfectamente esas figuras de sus labios que parecían ser hechos para el otro, eran perfectamente imperfectos al unirse, eran Ash y Serena, era el amor y cariño expresados a su manera, la pelimiel sintió como lentamente la mano libre de Ash atraía su cuerpo contra él, ella colocó las suyas en el cuello y nuca de él mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Lentamente se separaron, Ash le sonrió suavemente para decirle

-May no era para mí, y yo no soy para ella, porque yo soy imperfecto para todos, pero único a tus ojos y a Arceus pongo de testigo…que quiero…quiero morir a tu lado-

Serena solo sonrió mientras se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro

-yo…- empezó ella- también quiero vivir contigo todos mis días…y juntos dejar se ser tú y yo para volvernos un nosotros…-

-eso significa que somos-

Pero ella lo acalló mientras la banda seguía tocando y todos sus amigos aplaudieron felices y eufóricos

La tarde pasó lentamente para nuestra pareja favorita que estaban sentados con todos dialogando sostenidos de la mano pero entonces Clemont y Korrina se pusieron de pie

-amigos- comenzó el rubio- yo…tengo algo que decir

Todos miraban con incertidumbre al rubio que sonrojado jugaba con sus dedos pero Korrina, siendo ella impulsiva le dio un beso en la mejilla

-lo que él quiere decir…es que-

Ambos se miraron sonriendo

-Seremos padres…y queremos que Ash y Serena sean los padrinos-

Los gritos de Bonnie acompañados de un abrazo grupal hizo a todos sentirse en familia, en casa, mientras Ash apretaba fuertemente la mano de Serena

-nunca te dejare ir- le susurró en el abrazo

-nunca me iré- le contestó ella.

 _Al día siguiente por la mañana_

El día anterior Ash y Serena consolidaron una relación, la cual hoy es el centro de atención de Grant, pues en una mesa dentro de PokeDreams están Ash sentado de la mano de una sonrojada Serena tras ser presentada como su pareja y Misty como negociante

-bien- finalizó Grant contento- Ashton Ketchum será conocido como Red Ash, tiene un contrato para 3 discos con nosotros, seguidos de que él como campeón de Kanto hasta el año entrante, elegiría su destino de gira, la señorita Misty Waterflower será su representante, bien….ahora solo necesitamos el listado de las 10 primeras canciones

( _ **NOTA IMPORTANTE:**_ TODAS las canciones mencionadas saldrán en el fic, pero tambien tendremos otras ;) ).

-aquí tengo de a momento 7 compuestas por mí, necesitan un retoque pero servirán- sonrió Ash pasando el listado

-bien…- sonrió Grant al empezar a leer con los demás caza talentos

"¿A dónde va el amor?

"Bésame la boca"

"convénceme"

"Me Va A Extrañar (Mi favorita)"

"Piel Adentro"

"Solo Con Un Beso"

"Tan Enamorados".

-la ultima- llamo Ash- es una adaptación de otra en italiano-

-bien- sonrió- cuando salga el disco tendremos que elegir un lugar para empezar a promocionarlo.

-Kanto- sonrió Ash- y Serena vendrá conmigo-

La pelo miel sonrió feliz y lo abrazó un poco sonrojando a Ash

Luego de la firma de papeles Ash besó a Serena

-gracias por seguirme en esta aventura-

-soy tu novia- le respondió- te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo-

Con eso empezó Ash en el mundo de la música

/ **FIN FLASH BACK/**

Volviendo al tiempo actual (Prólogo xD) el auto se detiene y Ash de ahora 19 años le sonríe a Misty y ella le devuelve el gesto

-hoy presentarás tu segundo disco…¿verdad?-

Ash sonrió asintiendo pero dijo

-no solo eso- sonrió él- además…hoy se lo diré-

Ella sonrió mientras Ash baja del auto y las fotografías empezaban, Ash saludaba mientras iba por la entrada de artistas, Ash normalmente daba autógrafos y se tomaba fotos pero ahora no lo hizo por el tiempo, si algo detestaba era hacer esperar a la gente que venía a verlo.

Luego de prepararse y colocarse tras el escenario donde un telón rojo lo cubría escuchó al presentador

-y para todos ustedes, hoy! Día de San Valentín, Red Ash!

Ash sonrió, usaba una chaqueta blanca con unos jeans azules y unos botines negro, su cabello estaba peinado y acomodado (como en la imagen de portada).

-¡Buenas noches Kanto!

Grito por el micrófono mientras la banda atrás se acomodaba, pero mientras miraba a todos saltar vio como en primera fila, su Serena estaba,. Como siempre apoyándolo, y su lado venía Clemont con Korrina, ambos eran padres de un pequeño rubio llamado Klaus que no estaba por obvias razones.

-Hoy tengo una sorpresa- sonrió el chico e hizo una señal a los técnicos de luz que enfocaron a Serena

-¿Qué?- la peli miel se sonrojó al sentir las miradas de todo el público sobre ella

-Serena- Ash bajó del escenario y se puso frente a ella separada por los guardias que evitaban que toquen a Ash, ella fue tomada de la mano y la llevó al escenario

-tengo algo que decirte frente a todos ellos-

El vitoreo fue inmenso mientras Serena miraba atónica como él la tomaba de la mano en el escenario y la banda miró a Ash quien dijo con el micrófono de manos libres (son esos que se colocan como audífonos)

-ante todos hoy te digo…quiero vivir contigo…en un…

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

 **SIGUIENTE LETRA:** C

 **CANCIONES:** "Castillo Azul" Ricardo Montaner

"Convénceme" con esta canción pido su votación, ¿la incluyo o no? . ¿alguna canción de Ricardo Montaner con la letra C que debería agregar? Deja tu sugerencia en un review!


	4. III La Entrevista Letra C

¡hola! He estado trabajando en este capítulo pero decidí cambiar la canción "Convénceme" por "Ciudadano Enmascarado". ¿ok? Entonces empezamos.

Esta sección es para interactuar con quienes dejan un review y responder dudas. Se llama el desván de los reviews.

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **dragon titanico,** jaja XD me hiciste el día amigo! Gracias por dejar un review espero verte otra vez por aquí =)

A **Nixo,** gracias, la canción no me tocaba mucho pero decidí explotarla a mi manera jjj un abrazo amigo, cuídate y gracias por el apoyo

Gracias por seguir, agregar a favoritos y dejar un review.

P.D 1.- dale like a Doshi Pokemon donde una familia te espera.

P.D. 2- mi pagina de FB Pequeño Lux es el mejor lugar para contactar conmigo ;).

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener

La música no me pertenece

 **CAMINO DE ÉXITOS**

 _Capítulo III: La Entrevista Letra C_

 **Canciones:**

-"Castillo Azul"- Ricardo Montaner

-"Ciudadano Enmascarado"- Ricardo Montaner.

Ahora estamos en ciudad Snowbell, Kalos, donde en el estudio de televisión en dos sillones café se encuentran Ash y Serena siendo entrevistados por Alexa, ambos están nerviosos y tomados de la mano mientras les dan la señal.

-¡Buenos días Kalos!- comenzó Alexa- tenemos con nosotros a la personalidad del momento, ex campeón de Kanto, cerebro de la frontera y cantante…¿lo adivinan?.-

Entonces Alexa hizo un movimiento mientras en pantalla pasaba solo un boceto de un hombre con terno de espaldas, se mostraba sus zapatos y su camisa pero no enfocaba el cuerpo y el juego de luces ayudaba a esconder su rostro

-él empezó en la música preguntándose…-

Entonces Ash y Serena se sonrieron mientras una de las grabaciones de las canciones de Ash empezaba

- _"Dime ¿A dónde va el amor que callas?¿que se lleva en el alma? Y se va poco a poco con dolor.."-_

Entonces los gritos del público presente sonrojaron a Ash un poco. La toma siguió ahora cambiándose a una radio donde una mano cambiaba la emisora

-este personaje es capaz de….¿como decirlo? Decir lo obvio de manera romántica-

-" _bésame la boca con tu lágrima de risa"-_

Entonces en otro movimiento de cambio de emisora Alexa volvió

-ademas es quien con su música nos lleva a-

-" _la cima del cielo, donde existe un silencio total"-_

-y cuando baja del escenario él sabe que…-

-" _me va a extrañar, y sentirá que no habrá vida después de mí"-_

-¡y! – llamó ella- nos hace sentir

-" _tan enamorados"-_

 _-_ aquí con nosotros tenemos a….!Red Ash¡-

El público aplaudió eufóricos mientras Ash saludaba con su mano libre y Serena sonreía junto a él, cuando la gente se calmó Alexa empezó ahora con la presentación de la peli miel que sonreía cuando Alexa la señaló

-y con él, su novia ya 2 años, princesa de Kalos y diseñadora de grandes vestidos tenemos a Serena Yvonne-

La peli miel temerosa alzó su mano para saludar y recibió varios aplausos como respuesta, Serena estaba temerosa pero sintió como su mano era tomada firmemente y la sonrisa de Ash le transmitió confianza suficiente

-además…- sonrió Alexa- Ashton vino hoy con algo nuevo…¿verdad?-

Ash sonrió mientras se acomodaba la ropa de terno azul oscuro

-así es, luego de 2 años tengo un material para un nuevo disco-

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar para recibir la noticia

-vaya Ash- dijo Alexa- ¿Cómo lo titularás?-

-bueno…- Ash llevó su mano al mentón- planeaba llamarlo " _A Serena",_ pues ella inspiró la mitad de mis nuevos temas, y es…un regalo para ella en parte-

La peli miel se sonrojó en extremo y los bitores no ayudaban a calmarla

-espera- Alexa se dio cuenta de algo- ¿planeabas?

-sí- contesto el de Kanto- pero por cuestiones de disquera y siendo sinceros de marketing el nombre tuvo que ir a cambios y luego de deliberarlo en casa opte por " _Kilómetros de Amor"_.

-waw, dime Serena- preguntó Alexa- ¿Qué sentiste cuando Ash te dijo que este álbum sería para ti?-

La peli miel tuvo que dejar la vergüenza de lado para responder

-realmente me sentí halagada, no todos los días recibes canciones como regalo-

-además ¿Cómo tomaste la proposición de Ash cuando presentó su nuevo sencillo ? Y encima te pidió matrimonio!-

El publico dijo al unísono

-awww-

Ash y Serena tomaron un color rojo ante el comentario de Alexa

-dime Serena- dijo ella- ¿fue lo que esperabas?-

-lo que sucedió fue único- respondió la aludida mientras ella recordaba y por pantalla empezaba a mostrar un video del acontecimiento

 **/FLASH BACK/.**

-ante todos hoy te digo, quiero que vivas conmigo en un castillo azul, Serena Yvonne, nunca tuve muchas cosas en mi vida, pero desde que estoy contigo todo a sido mejor, y ante estas miles de personas te admito que te amo con locura, y con este anillo que tengo deseo decirte, que quiero pasar todos los días de mi vida contigo-

Serena estaba de piedra mientras intentaba en vano decir algo, empezó a llorar de alegría y dar pequeños saltitos para al fin asentir con la cabeza y darle un abrazo mientras miles de aplausos llovían sobre ellos y las luces iluminaban a la feliz pareja, Ash se puso en pie mientras sostenía con una mano a Serena por la cintura habló por el micrófono a todo el público

-Hoy como regalo a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, Serena, tengo mi primer sencillo de un nuevo trabajo, ¡vamos!-

Todos aplaudieron mientras levemente empezaban a sonar un par de violines acompañando la entrada del piano en DO ("Castillo Azul- Ricardo Montaner").

-"poco a poco voy mostrándote el lugar, pondremos las persianas y el sofá, y un candelabro antiguo aquí, un cesto de flores en medio del zaguán"-

Serena solo cerraba levemente los ojos y se imaginó una gran sala, blanca y azul mientras pensaba en como me gustarían los sillones y el color de sus persianas combinando con unas flores rojas y azules, mientras Ash apretó más el agarre de la cintura y con su mano libre se acomodaba el audífono que le ayudaba transmitiendo el cómo era escuchado por el público, con eso modulaba su voz conforme a las notas y cómo suena..

-" Poco a poco y al desnudo en el salón, no han puesto las alfombras y es mejor, Porque el amor calienta el sol, al frío del piso, al hielo del polo sur, en este castillo azul se escribirá una historia basada en nosotros dos, en el momento pleno de hacernos sexo a orillas del mesón"-

La peli miel sintió el rubor en su rostro y como de un tirón Ash la llevaba de la mano suavemente hacia la orilla derecha del escenario, ella admiraba como el cuello de Ash se ensanchaba un poco y los músculos del cuello se movían conforme las cuervas de voz, además admiraba como por la frente del chico bajaban unas gotas de sudor, y ahora soñaba con esa sala para estar junto a él.

-" Ven y te explico lo que somos en nuestra habitación, una paloma y un jilguero en vuelo que extasión, Emigrando al árbol del limón, elevando un rito hasta amanecer encima de tu piel"-

Ahora el sonrojado era Ash, pues se movía por el borde del escenario mientras Serena y él miraban como desde el público habían desde niñas hasta adultas que junto a otros chicos gritaban y con carteles o banderines pequeños apoyaban a Ash que por el contenido de la letra estaba algo colorado junto a la peli miel.

Nuevamente el piano daba inicio al canto y Ash prosiguió.

-" Poco a poco y el amor no se aguantó, no hay prisa, pero no puedo esperar, boca a boca te doy un respiro, tu cuerpo y el mío encuentran la posición, En este castillo azul se escribirá una historia, basada en nosotros dos, en el momento pleno de hacernos sexo a orillas del mesón"-

Serena miraba como Ash gesticulaba, y como el publico respondía ante los estímulos del chico, ella sentía que Ash cantando o en una batalla pokemon eran los únicos momentos donde era auténticamente él y para sorpresa uno que otro se había aprendido las partes que se repetían de la letra.

-" Ven y te explico lo que somos en nuestra habitación, una paloma y un jilguero en vuelo que extasión, Emigrando al árbol del limón, elevando un rito hasta amanecer encima de tu piel"

Seguido de un sorprendente agudo el saxofonista pasó a ser iluminado mientras Ash atrapó las manos de Serena y empezaron a bailar suavemente en el escenario, cuando sonaba el medio tono arriba Ash soltó suavemente a la chica y caminó hacia el borde del escenario y con un ademán en sus manos pegó la subida de tono que requería la canción con su voz

-"¡Falta! Comprar un comedor ¡sin falta!, ¡sobra! Contarte cuanto amor ¡nos sobra!"-

-" Ven y te explico lo que somos en nuestra habitación, una paloma y un jilguero en vuelo que extasión, Emigrando al árbol del limón, elevando un rito hasta amanecer encima de tu piel…."-

Y lentamente el piano cerraba la canción mientras las ovaciones y el abrazo de Serena no se hicieron esperar

-te quiero- dijo ella

-yo te amo- le respondió él.

 **/FIN FLASH BACK/**

-¡que lindo!- exclamó Alexa- y sabemos por buena mano que Serena y Ash ya viven juntos…¿o no?-

Ash sonrió nervioso mientras Serena se sonrojaba

-pues sí- contestó él- el día que Serena llegó mi cas…no perdón, a nuestra casa fue..

 **/FLASH BACK/.**

Pueblo Paleta había crecido, allí vivía el ex campeón de Kanto, cuando su año pasó Ash dejó el título para establecer con su dinero una academia de enseñanza en su natal Pueblo Paleta, además de que habló con Scott y aceptó el ser cerebro de la frontera teniendo así una ocupación con sus amados pokemon. Pero también con la música, cuando había retador Scott avisaba con anticipación y Ash volvía de sus giras a casa para atenderlo, el asunto era que ahora nos posamos a 1km del frente de batalla de Ash, donde nuestra peli miel favorita baja del BMW de Ash a una entrada de puertas de acero, rodeada por un cerramiento blanco decorativo dentro se levanta una casa de 2 pisos grandes,, blanca con toques negros y techo rojo, un garaje grande y un extenso patio trasero con diferentes hábitats sintéticas para los pokemon del dueño, sí, esta casa era propiedad de Ash, pero Serena no lo sabía, hasta ayer. Ahora ella al mirar lleva sus palmas a su boca intentando contener el asombro mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras bajan por sus mejillas y sintió una mano que la abrazaba por el cuello atrayéndole un poco

-este hogar- sonrió Ash- es nuestro castillo azul-

-pika pi- Salió el roedor amarillo a recibirlos

Serena no pudo contener el llanto y se lanzó a los brazos del chico que amaba desde la niñez, pues ella ahora estaba en un cuento del que no quería despertar

 **/FIN FLASH BACK/**

-la casa de Ash es grande..¿verdad Serena?- con cara pícara espetaba Alexa

Ash rio mientras Serena se sonrojaba

-bueno- Ash tomó la palabra- cuando mi madre mejoró el dinero de ventas no podía descontarlo de impuestos así que invertí en una academia de bellas artes en Pueblo Paleta, además que se enseña gratuitamente a los niños más cosas, ejemplo es que la madre de Serena está entre el personal pues…el éxito está asegurado-

-y ¿Cómo lo tomó la ex campeona de Rhynohorn Grace?-

-mamá primero nos dio un sermón largo- comentó Serena- pero al final nos dio su aprobación…y hasta se mudó a Kanto para la academia así que no estamos separados-

-es bueno saberlo- dijo Alexa que miró su reloj- pero bien el tiempo se está acabando, una ultima cosa Ash, entendimos que tienes algo que contar-

El semblante de Ash cambió a una expresión seria pero Serena fue más rápida

-Ash tiene un nuevo tema, pero es un reclamo a la sociedad, ayer mientras paseábamos…bueno-

-un adulto le entregaba algo a un niño en la academia, pikachu olio y se puso a defensa, cuando salí el corrió dejando la bolsa con el niño, cuando la tomé el olor que desprendía era coca, lo sé porque la policía y la oficial Jenny lo determinaron, desde ese día la academia tiene seguridad, y en la noche Serena y yo fuimos a una disco a bailar, pero al llegar una niña…de 17 años mas o menos estaba acabando una botella de alcohol, me retiré con Serena pues no quería seguir viendo eso-

El público se quedó en silencio mientras Ash suspiraba quitando el gesto de su cara

-mira Alexa- dijo él- estos ciudadanos que marcan la sociedad son padres y espero que me este viendo en casa porque tengo algo para esa gente-

Alexa asintió y siguió

-entonces….¿tienes un tema?-

-sí- contestó Serena- lo compusimos juntos…se llama "Ciudadano Enmascarado"

-pues- Alexa sintió- para cerrar la noche, Red Ash presenta…¡"Ciudadano Enmascarado"!

Ash se puso en pie y tomó el micrófono mientras empezaba a cantar

-"la otra tarde salí a caminar por ahí, Preocupado en una escuela observé, Como un tipo entrega a un niño, A través de la reja algo envuelto en papel. Le vendía la ruina mental, Le vendía un arma mortal"-

Todos miraban como al cerrar los ojos Ash tenía un seño fruncido y Serena lo miraba moverse frente al publico, ella también se sintió así, por eso ella sabía que la academia de Ash era una solución a la droga y adicciones.

-" Ciudadano enmascarado, Has creado un imperio devastando la moralidad, Ciudadano enmascarado, Ante tus hijos eres algo ejemplar, Dales un poco a probar"-

Ash recordaba la silueta del sujeto con asco, ese hombre se atrevió a vulnerar a los estudiantes bajo su cuidado, con eso Ash siguió

-" La otra noche salí a pasear por ahí. Preocupado en una disco observé, A una chica delgada y bastante agraciada, Con intensa alergia en su nariz."

Todos en el publico pensaban, "era solo una niña"

-"Hasta el fondo quería beber,Hasta el fondo quería caer"-

Y con más fuerza el coro que ahora el público acompañó sonó en la zona

-"Ciudadano enmascarado, has creado un imperio devastando la moralidad, ciudadano enmascarado, ante tus hijos eres algo ejemplar, dales un poco a probar!"-

El solo de saxofón y las palmas siguieron, hasta los camarógrafos estaban impresionados, el técnico de audio sabía que ser tenor era sinónimo de calidad pero no esperaba ver alguien que sonara bien en micrófono que es solo para charlas  
-"Hasta cuando aguantar tu veneno, Nadie puede evitar tu visita al infierno."-

Y cuando acabó todos aplaudieron fuertemente mientras Serena se levantaba y abrazaba a Ash

Luego de que se despidieran de Alexa, los dos iban de la mano al auto

-Serena- rompió el silencio Ash- gracias

Y la abrazó mientras ella le devolvía el gesto algo impresionada

-¿Por qué?-

-Serena, soy artista, mi cercanía a estupefacientes es mucha, pero gracias a ti tengo la fuera para evitarlos a todos, porque mi droga son tus besos-

Con eso ella entendió y le regalo un tierno beso que fue interrumpido cuando sonó el celular de Ash

-¿sí?- preguntó el

-Ash- era Bonnie- El avión donde Clemont y Korrina viajaban sufrió un accidente…Clemont esta bien pero Korrina…ella…ELLA-

Y empezó a llorar, Ash dedujo y como estaba el altavoz Serena y el se abrazaron

-voy a Luminalia de inmediato-

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

 **SIGUIENTE LETRA:** D

 **CANCION:** "Déjame Llorar"- Ricardo Montaner.


	5. IV Dorado Recuerdo Letra D

Hola amigos, he estado editando mi primer fic, por eso mi ausencia, lo lamento, **"** _ **Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo"**_ está bajo arreglos :3.

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **dragon titanico,** tranquilo amigo, tu país se levantará porque si algo es México, es un país orgulloso en cuyas venas corre sangre de héroes, mucha suerte y mis mejores deseos .

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

La música no me pertenece.

Este capítulo será quizá corto, pero es con una canción cuyo trasfondo e historia es impresionante.

PD1.- Te invito a darle like a Doshi Pokemon, donde una familia te espera.

 **CAMINO DE ÉXITOS.**

 _Capítulo IV: Dorado Recuerdo._

 **LETRA D**

 **CANCIONES : "Déjame Llorar"-** Ricardo Montaner

Ciudad Yantra y Luminalia estaban de luto, específicamente esta primera, pues la líder de gimnasio Korrina Corelia Bolt había fallecido en un accidente aéreo a los 22 años, dejando a su esposo Clemont Bolt a cargo de su único hijo, Klaus Cornelio Bolt. Nos trasladamos al cementerio de ciudad Yantra, donde sus amigos y familiares le están dando su último adiós, desde la entrevista de Ash, habían pasado 3 días, y cuando el rubio pudo mantenerse en pie se realizó el sepelio de la rubia. La mañana en ese prado sagrado venía con un poco de niebla que se alzaba en el tiempo diluido. El viudo se mantenía frente a la fosa donde el cuerpo del amor de su vida reposaría, ahora no había inventos, ni pokemon, nada le importaba, a su lado sintió como en su hombro una mano y al voltear la mirada de Ash fue lo primero que vio, Serena estaba detrás de su él consolando a Bonnie que a sus 14 años había vuelto de su viaje en Hooen como entrenadora para tratar de subsanar el dolor que su sobrino y su hermano mayor sentían, pero la rubia no contaba conque sus sentimientos le jugaran en contra, y ella fuera la primera en estallar de dolor, Korrina era como la hermana que quiso siempre, aparte de Clemont ella se había vuelto en su confidente y mejor amiga, ahora, entre ellas había solo el recuerdo y miles de deseos a estrellas fugaces. Para Clemont, el mundo se le vino encima, había un vacío inmenso, incalculable, pasión y paredes entre el alma y el corazón.

-Korrina Bolt- dictó el encargado de la ceremonia- amada esposa y madre se ha adelantado en el camino de la vida, su viaje prematuro nos nuestra a todos que el tiempo es impredecible, y que debemos siempre ser capaces de amar al prójimo, con respeto a las creencias ajenas y amor a los nuestros, como uno solo..-

El rubio había dejado a Klaus con su madre en Luminalia, su padre vino con su hermana al último adiós y el abuelo de Korrina estuvo de acuerdo que Klaus se quedara con la señora Bolt, pues era aun un bebé y este momento, era algo que nadie debía perturbar. Clemont era una noche andante, Ash lo mantenía en pie a base de que cada vez que el rubio lloraba le daba un abrazo, pero el silencio era eterno, hasta que le pidieron palabras al esposo, Ash quiso intervenir para evitarlo pero Clemont le sonrió con una cara de dolor que Ash, ni en sus sueños más dolorosos o pesadillas más oscuras había imaginado

-déjame llorar- le dijo él- déjame decir lo que siento por ella y que quede claro ante todos-

Ash asintió y le dejó ir, Clemont se posicionó al lado del agujero donde ya hacía el ataúd de ella, y todos guardaron silencio en señal de respeto.

-Kori- empezó muy triste- yo…yo…te amo, y te amaré hasta el último día de mi vida, no sabes..- empezó a llorar- el vacío que quedará en la habitación, en la casa, en mi vida, en mí se la pasión, el deseo y el tiempo convergen diluyéndose, se pierden- dio una profunda respiración- porque yo siento que sin ti, a mi tambien me llego la hora, yo sigo aquí, pero….siendo sincero, yo ya no estoy aquí…- este se dejó llorar fuertemente- ¡CUIDA DE KLAUS!- imploró- has que sea tan fuerte y feliz como tú en vida fuiste-

Dicho esto la gente se acercaba poco a poco para darle las condolencias al rubio, Ash sin embargo recordó algo mientras esperaba su turno junto a Serena, la pelimiel pudo sentirlo, en y al mirar como bajaba una lágrima en el rostro de él quiso hablar, pero no pudo, no podía y no debía pues su turno llegó.

-Clemont- Serena le regaló un sincero abrazo- lamento mucho tu pérdida- dijo ella

El rubio asintió, mientras intentaba mantener la compostura, pero cuando llegó Ash nadie esperaba lo que seguía

-Clemont hermano- Ash abrazó a su amigo- yo estoy en deuda contigo y con ella, por favor, sé que la soledad debe doler, y por eso, te invito a que vengas a Kanto conmigo y Serena, no te dejaré solo amigo-

Con eso dicho, Clemont sintió un poco de alivio, no se sentía solo, además quizá irse de Kalos fuese bien, llevar a Klaus, pensar un poco, y sobre todo, intentar aceptar que Korrina ya no estaba, pero aun le dolía, mucho.

-yo…- sonrió pesadamente- lo pensaré-

Ash asintió y se retiró con Serena, la hermana menor tuvo su turno

-Clemont yo- ella quiso decir algo

Clemont fue más rápido, la abrazó muy tiernamente con mucha ternura

-Bonnie Karline Bolt- dijo este- para mí y Korrina siempre fuiste y serás importante, ella te quiso mucho, yo lo sé-

Bonnie rompió en un estrepitoso llanto mientras Clemont le acariciaba el cabello en un intento de consolarla, toda su vida tuvo que cargar con dolores en su vida, era el mayor y siempre estuvo cuidando a su hermana, siempre estaba al frente de algo o al cuidado de alguien, tuvo que madurar mucho, para que su hermana si pudiera mantener su niñez.

-hermano- Bonnie se separó- te quiero-

-yo también Bonnie- le sonrió aun con el dolor que tenía.

Todos siguieron en ese vaivén de animo al rubio, hasta Shauna llegó con él, todos seguían allí, y como todo, el tiempo se acabó y todo se marcharon, en el auto Ash y Serena mantenían un silencio tranquilo, cada uno pensaba en mucho, Ash encendió la radio

-Hoy Kalos tiene varias noticias, primero, nuestras más sinceras condolencias a Clemont Tanner Bolt, líder del gimnasio de Luminalia tras el fallecimiento de su esposa, esperamos el consuelo llegue pronto a los corazones de él y su hijo, y también en el ámbito musical, Red Ash anunció su nuevo trabajo discográfico en una entrevista, donde se revelaron ya dos temas, "Castillo Azul" y "Ciudadano Enmascarado", noticias a las 11-

-Ash…- Serena llamó

El chico se detuvo en el semáforo y miro a la pelimiel

-¿sí?- preguntó Ash

-bueno después de ver a Clemont- ella empezó mientras jugaba con los pliegues de su vestido negro- yo me pregunté…¿Qué pasaría si yo….bueno..-

Ash frenó de golpe y se aparcó a un lado de la carretera muy tranquilo, entonces algo en su mente hizo click, pensó en la hipotética situación de que Serena hubiese sido Korrina, la pelimiel miraba al chico algo asustada

-lamento si dije algo malo- ella espetó

-sabes- él la miro- entiendo a Clemont ahora mejor que antes, si tú ya no estuvieras, el mundo fuese vacío, el tiempo se diluiría, entendí a que se refería Clemont, sin ti, amor mío, yo solo pidiera que me dejen llorar, que me dejen sufrir tu ausencia, rogaría que me dejen llorar, porque sin ti, los otoños ya no serían jugar en el patio con pikachu y los demás, sería otoños sin ti, ahora me puse en el lugar de Clemont, y yo ya entendí el porque me dijo que lo dejen llorar

Serena al escuchar eso se puso a llorar, ella sabía que si Ash también perdía la vida sería destruida, ella le tomó la mano y la entrelazó para darle un beso muy tierno

-te amo Ash, y si algún día me tengo que morir, como todos, recuerda que yo te amo con ilusión, con deseo y locura, desde niña y te aseguro que es hasta que me tenga que marchar.-

Ambos se dieron un abrazo, dentro de Ash algo encajó, algo estaba allí, él creyó entender el dolor de su amigo, que equivocado estaba, la muerte y las lágrimas son algo que solo Clemont Tanner Bolt y Klaus ahora entendían, porque Korrina y su amor eran las nostalgias que abarcaban la ausencia de la que en vida fue, madre, esposa y amiga.

 **3 SEMANAS DESPUÉS EN PUEBLO PALETA, KANTO.**

Como indica el subtítulo, han pasado 3 semanas desde aquel día gris en Kalos, y nos ubicamos en la residencia Ketchum, donde la noche deja en la gran sala solo el brillo de las lámparas mientras Ash y Clemont miran la tv, Serena había salido hace 2 días a Hooen para los diseños de su línea de ropa , el líder de Luminalia había llegado hacía 4 días con el pequeño Klaus que dormía en su regazo mientras este miró a Ash

-voy a dejarlo en mi alcoba-

Ash asintió y el rubio se levantó del sillón con rumbo a su cuarto, Ash y Clemont tenían una amistad solida, por eso el moreno había echo tanto para animar a su camarada, cuando Ash desvió su vista del tv a la puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba salida al patio trasero y la lluvia caía sintió un escalofrío, a pesar de todas las pocas sonrisas Clemont estaba asimilando muy tenuemente la idea.

-volví- dijo el rubio y volvió a sentarse

-Clemont- Ash miro serio a su amigo- eh…sé que quizá esta pregunta no es la mejor pero…- hizo una pausa- ¿estarías dispuesto a volver a hacer tu vida?-

El rubio levantó su ceja en signo de duda

-¿con otra mujer?- preguntó el rubio

-sí- dijo Ash- no ahora sino en un futuro-

El rubio cruzó sus brazos y se desparramó en el sillón y miró el techo como si en él estuviera la respuesta

-mira- Ash dijo- eres uno de los solteros más codiciados de Luminalia, quizá…-

-Ash- suavemente lo detuvo- mi vida no me pertenece solo a mí-

El de Kanto se extraño y con un ademán indicó que prosiga

-mi vida le pertenece también a Klaus, y otra parte….- Se detuvo y tomó aire- se fue con Korrina, si alguna mujer acepta eso lo haría caso contrario no-

Ash asintió, era un tema delicado que pudo haberse zanjado en una pelea, pero su amigo supo dominarse, entonces Ash dijo mirando la tv

-necesito tu permiso-

El rubio se extraño y preguntó

-¿para qué?-

-quiero rendirle mi homenaje a Korrina- dijo Ash- como mi amiga y de Serena, yo cambiaré el nombre de mi disco a "Prohibido Olvidar" y grabaré en letras doradas al fondo sus nombres con la fecha de su boda, y Serena lanzará una línea deportiva blanca como la que ella usaba para patinar pero queremos que tú nos permitas ese homenaje a nuestra amiga-

El rubio cerró sus ojos y asintió para decir

-gracias…- suavemente sonrió entre las lágrimas- yo no sabría como pagarles-

-el tiempo- Ash le colocó una mano en el hombro- nos hizo familia Clemont- sonrió- y no tienes porqué pagarnos nada, solo promete que saldrás adelante, Korrina lo hubiese querido, y Klaus lo necesita-

Clemont se levantó y se sentó en el piano negro de cola

-yo…- dijo suavemente- solo pido cada día, no por olvidarla, porque olvidar a quien amaste es matarla definitivamente, yo pido porque ella, esté donde esté, encuentre esa felicidad que el día de nuestra boda le prometí, espero que allá exista paz, y campos grandes donde ella pueda sentirse libre, o grandes carreteras donde ella pueda patinar, pero mientras cada día yo camino hacia adelante, en las noches me permito decirme a mi mismo, en el fondo de mi alma…- y empezó a llorar- déjame llorar por Korrina, me imploro que mis ojos se llenen de esas lágrimas que escapan con sus memorias, me imploro silencio para que Klaus duerma pasible, pero yo me dejo ir en el vacío inmenso de la habitación, siento como si la pasión de cada noche se colgara en la pared, y se mofara de mí y extraño la dulzura que ella me daba mientras la misma se diluye en el tiempo, tantos otoños que como pareja vimos marchitar juntos, y ahora vienen otros tantos que ver sin ella y lloro, mientras mi corazón hace canciones de amor para ella, que nunca se escucharán, este otoño sin ella es duro, las hojas caen y siento que formar su cuerpo, recuerdo como su piel blanca iluminaba la tierra, como se enfurecía cuando llegaba tarde y como se tranquilizaba por verme bien, ¿sabes?...recuerdo como dormía y mientras duermo yo siento como si la cama levitara, y en mi mente siento que puedo alcanzarla más allá donde las estrellas se unen, donde el silencio enmudece la vida y nuestras lágrimas se unen-

Ash le colocó la mano en el hombro y Clemont empezó a llorar

-déjame llorar- sentenció él

-yo…- Ash empezó- no sé como te sientes, pero cada noche intento ponerme en tu posición, y ahora que te escucho, quiero escribirte una canción a ti y ella, algo que llevaré a todos los sitios y no morirá, Clemont, mi amistad y la de Serena la tienes, pero si quieres que te deje llorar, tu déjame ayudarte a que expreses al mundo ese llanto, y así, te dejaré llorar-

Y se sentaron al piano donde el rubio desde el fondo de su alma dejaba salir todo lo que sentía, y Ash lo unía en una canción que sería para Korrina, y para Clemont. Una que él llevaría a todos los sitios y lugares del mundo.

 **6 MESES DESPUÉS**.

Ahora vamos a Ciudad Yantra, específicamente al coliseo mayor, muchas cosas han pasado, Ash lanzó su 2do disco el cual tuvo un éxito en el mercado, siendo así que "Prohibido Olvidar" en honor a su amiga Korrina y Clemont a alcanzado el #1 en el billboard, Serena y Ash tuvieron que posponer su boda debido a los acontecimientos, pero Ash se enteró que Drew se había casado, y no con May sino con Bianca, y que May salía con Ethan Gold, pero no le dio relevancia. Pero para Clemont el mundo se ha variado tanto, en ese último mes, una chica llegó a su vida, y aunque aun extraña y ama a Korrina, la morena de ojos jade Shauna Miller se ha ganado el corazón del rubio, quien hoy a pesar de todo decidió asistir al concierto con la morena, Cornelio aceptó el echo de que Clemont debía rehacer su vida, Bonnie también. Para los Bolt Shauna era un ángel, ella cuidaba de Klaus y sobre todo, y ante todos, ella admitió que nunca ocuparía el lugar de Korrina sino que ella se ganaría el suyo propio en el del inventor. Y lo hizo, pero ahora vamos a la noche donde Ash esta en concierto, en primera fila Shauna y Clemont vitorean el éxito del nuevo disco o mejor dicho, el primer single que fue escrito por Serena y no salió en el primer disco, la famosa y aclamada "me va a extrañar" y cuando acabó los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, los vitoreas, la gente gritaba a todo pulmón

-¡otra!¡otra!-

Ash sonrió, se quito la chaqueta del terno negro dejando a revelado la camisa azul que se remarcaba un poco por el sudor en la frente y el cuello, Ash se sentó en el banquillo y con el micrófono en el pedestal habló

-¡fui!- dio un hondo suspiro y el publico rio, Serena miraba con una gotita anime en su nuca desde su lugar en el palco

-" _algunas cosas"-_ pensó ella- " _nunca cambian"-_

En el gran escenario Ash habló sentado

-la siguiente canción- empezó muy tranquilo- es un regalo…un presente a dos personas, una de ellas ya no esta aquí, y el otro se quedó, pero la vida le dio una nueva oportunidad, a mi mejor amigo…no, a mi hermano Clemont, le escribí esta canción cuando falleció su esposa Korrina-

Yantra pegó un gran vitoreo y muchos otros solo sonrieron algo nostálgicos por recuerdos de la líder que ya no estaba; Clemont apretó su agarre de la mano de Shauna quien se acomodó en su hombro, ella usaba su ropa morada pero él tenía una chaqueta negra con una camisa azul y unos jean.

-por eso- Ash siguió- hoy canto, ante todos este tema, que es...una súplica de la tierra a una sublime dama, de mi amigo que aquí en la tierra la ama, esta canción es para dos mujeres, escrito por dos hombres, en una única suplica ante su ausencia….-

La gente gritó y empezó suavemente el piano mientras Ash seguía sentado hasta que con vos suave empezó (" **Déjame Llorar- Ricardo Montaner").**

-"cuánto vacío hay en esta habitación, tanta pasión colgada en la pared, cuánta dulzura diluyéndose en el tiempo, tantos otoños contigo y sin ti"-

Clemont escucho como Shauna empezaba a cantar con él, ella le sonreía muy tranquila, el rubio solo se dejó recordar como antes de que Shauna entrara en su vida la cama que compartía con Korrina era inmensa, y la habitación que tantas noches de amor presenció ahora solo tenía grabadas las escenas en lo profundo de las anécdotas del tiempo  
"-Solo, Millones de hojas, cayendo en tu cuerpo, otoños de llanto, goteando en tu piel"-

Ash se puso en pie y tomó el micrófono para moverse en el escenario, la gente se sabía la canción así que la cantaban con él, no en vano era una de sus canciones más vistas en YouTube, y se permitió recordar como para algunas partes él se inspiró en Serena.

Y todos juntos en ese estadio cantaron el Coro de la canción  
-"iluminada y eterna, enfurecida y tranquila, sobre una alfombra de hierba, ibas volando dormida, Un imposible silencio, enmudeciendo mi vida, con una lágrima tuya, y una lágrima mía."

Clemont se permitió recordar los momentos de furia y tranquilidad de Korrina y sus sueños, aunque dentro de él también estaba el silencio que había quedado en esa casa y las miles de lágrimas que había derramado allí.  
-"iluminada y eterna, enfurecida y tranquila, sobre una alfombra de hierba, ibas volando dormida. Con una estrella fugaz te confundí la otra noche y te pedí tres deseos mientras duraba tu luz déjame llorar"-

Ash imploraba en el escenario y Clemont a todo pulmón en su sitio, ambos lo hacían, Shauna solo abrazó al rubio con toda ternura

Ash miró al palco donde estaba Serena y con un su mano la señaló y cantó  
-"déjame llorar por ti"- cantó Ash  
-"déjame llorar"- dijo Clemont mirando el techo esperando allí ver el cielo donde estaba su ahora fallecida esposa.

La gente pegó un grito y aplaudió eufóricos pero para Ash, mucha gente lloraba por lo sentimental que podría ser la canción, tomando aire él siguió  
-"Cuántas nostalgias durmiendo en el desván, he declarado mi vida en soledad, hago canciones de amor que nunca olvido, pues sobre nubes de otoño las escribo"-

Con un gesto Clemont abrazó repentinamente a Shauna, y la besó, gracias a ella, la vida no era soledad, como antaño parecía y Ash desde el escenario mostró el micrófono al público en señal de que ellos canten y a todo pulmón la gente lo hizo

-"solo, Millones de hojas, cayendo en tu cuerpo, otoños de llanto, goteando en tu piel"-

Con un agudo afinado Ash se puso al frente del escenario y empezó a cantarlo con toda el alma  
-"Iluminada y eterna, enfurecida y tranquila, sobre una alfombra de hierba, ibas volando dormida. Un imposible silencio enmudeciendo mi vida, con una lágrima tuya y una lágrima mía"-

Desde su lugar y abrazados Shauna y Clemont cantaron a todo pulmón igual que el publico  
-"iluminada y eterna, enfurecida y tranquila, sobre una alfombra de hierba , ibas volando dormida. Con una estrella fugaz te confundí la otra noche y te pedí tres deseos mientras duraba tu luz"

Ash cantó  
-"déjame llorar"- pesando en Serena  
-"déjame llorar"- lo hizo Shauna de la mano de su amor  
-"déjame llorar "- el publico coreó  
-'déjame llorar"- cantó con el agudo al igual que Ash el rubio la última frase del epitafio que él mismo había ayudado a escribir, pero al sentir a su lado el calor del nuevo amor, solo agradeció al cielo que quizá Korrina le puso a Shauna para que cuide de él, y en lo que a la morena concernía abrazó muy fuerte a Clemont mientras el público aplaudía a Ash, para ella, cada abrazo era un intento de unir las partes rotas del rubio, y para él, ella lo estaba logrando

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_

Siguiente Letra **E**

 **Canciones** – "Échame A Mí La Culpa"- Ricardo Montaner

"En El Último Lugar Del Mundo"- Ricardo Montaner

"Extraño Sentimiento"- Ricardo Montaner

"El Poder De Tu Amor"- Ricardo Montaner.


	6. V Especial Febrero Letra E

EL DESVÁN DE LOS REVIEWS.

A **dragon titanico,** la vida es dura :'( jaja saludos amigo =)

A **Nixo,** el trasfondo de la canción es casi igual amigo es tan genial esa canción, n.n gracias por leer =)

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de entretener.

La música no me pertenece.

Este es un pequeño especial, por eso incluí muchas cosas, en agradecimiento a todos ustedes por su apoyo en Doshi Pokemon y aquí en :)

 **Léeme-** Aquí nace la idea de otro fic que haré cuando acabe este, será un laserbladeshipping, aquí Nuestro inventor favorito será Cristian Castro. (Tiene el mismo estilo que este) . Además quité el tema de "Extraño Sentimiento" de este capítulo porque sería demasiado extenso :3

 **CAMINO DE ÉXITOS.**

Capítulo V: Especial Febrero.

Letra **E**

 **Canciones : "Échame A Mí La Culpa" (** Versión De R. Montaner con Juanes en la Guitarra **)**

" **En El Último Lugar Del Mundo"-** Ricardo Montaner

" **El Poder De Tu Amor" –** Ricardo Montaner

" **Con Ella"-** Cristian Castro

" **Después De Ti ¿Qué?"-** Cristian Castro.

Nos ubicamos en el reino de Azoth, donde un grupo de 4 integrantes llega a la ciudad, ellos son el cuarteto original que viajo por Kalos. Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie con DeeDeene en su bolsa mientras pikachu estaba en el hombro derecho de su entrenador, la edad ya se notaba en cada uno, Ash tenía 21 años y vestía con una chamarra azul con líneas blancas acompañado de unos jean, Serena al igual que Ash tenía 21 usaba una blusa roja con una falta negra hasta más debajo de la rodilla, con unas medias largas y sus deportivos, Clemont ya tenía 23 años y tenía una camiseta morada cubierta por una chamarra azul con líneas amarillas y en su hombrera iba la insignia de la medalla de su gimnasio, con unos pantalones de mezclilla y el cabello algo largo gustaba de tener a su hermana de 15 años, la rubia la era una jovencita, tenía su falta negra con una blusa blanca. (NA.= Si desean una idea clara, miren la portada del fic).

La gente miraba a Ash y compañía mientras dialogaban al borde del puente entre los engranajes metálicos, ellos estaban de pie mirando el lugar donde conocieron al Volcanion, a excepción de Ash que vino arrastrado por él hasta allí, ante ese recuerdo reían, mientras un carruaje circulaba la zona con un alto parlante mientras un Ponyta tiraba del carruaje se pregonaba

-¡damas y caballeros, todos están invitados a la meseta Ombligo (así dice la wiki de Pokemon XD) al gran festival! ¡las sorpresas están garantizadas, tenemos combates pokemon, invitadas al performance pokemon como la reina de Kalos además de la gran presentación artística de Red Ash y en el piano el líder del gimnasio eléctrico Clemont Bolt! Y para los niños ¡el primer torneo del reino de Azoth! ¡todo lo recaudado irá a la protección del sitio bajo cuidado del príncipe Racel y la princesa Kimia!-

-subes un cover de piano y pasa esto- dijo Clemont mientras miraba pasar el gran anuncio con una gotita anime en su nuca

-no todos tienen un moderato en piano de 450 notas por segundo- sentenció Ash

-¡ah!- sonrió Bonnie- pero tu querías ser famoso hermano , ahora te aguantas

Serena rio

-además que como compositor te has ganado respeto, tienes temas muy bellos-

-bueno..- Clemont sonrió nervioso- con Shauna en mi vida las cosas han cambiado mucho….Korrina también es parte de mí, pero Shauna se ha ganado su lugar en mi corazón-

-Hermanito cursi- rio Bonnie- me siento feliz de verte mejor-

-además- Ash comentó- tus canciones que has escrito para mí resultan bien emotivas, "En el último lugar del mundo" y "déjame llorar" son éxitos rotundos-

-¿Qué canciones traes hermano?- Dijo Bonnie

-"Con Ella"- dijo Clemont- y "Después de ti ¿qué?"-

-¿"con ella"?- preguntó Ash

-¿hoy se lo pedirás?- inquirió Bonnie

-¿HOY?- pregunto Serena

-¿Hoy que,?- preguntó Ash

-pues…bueno ella- Clemont empezó a tartamudear- nosotros, digo bueno-

Los demás rieron ante el atoro del inventor frente al romance

-¿Matrimonio?- inquirió Ash

-sí- contestó un sonrojado Clemont

-pero- Bonnie llevó sus dedos a la barbilla en signo de estar pensando- ella se quedó en Luminalia cuidando a Klaus-

-pero- Serena sonrió- vendrá con Klaus a participar en el performer

-exacto- remató Clemont

-entonces…- Ash comentó- ¿Quién cuidará a Klaus?-

Todos miraron a la joven del grupo

-eh…- ella sonrió nerviosamente- supongo que yo-

-¿no planeas participar en los combates?- inquirió Clemont

-sí pero eso no será mientras tu estés en el escenario- le contestó Bonnie

Todos sonrieron pero al mirar el lugar de encuentro de un gran anuncio que estaban colocando otro tema vino a la mente, allí dictaba, lugar Meseta Ombligo.

-Volcanion se va a cabrear- comentó Clemont

-en lo absoluto humano-

La gruesa y mecánica voz salió detrás de ellos mientras un gran pokemon rojo metálico con ojos azules se les acercaba a paso lento acompañado por un rubio de vestimenta de la realeza

-Bienvenidos- comentó el rubio

-Hey- Ash alzó su mano pero Serena le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-¡Ash!- amonestó ella- sé respetuoso, él es el príncipe Racel, el hermano de Kimia-

-el mismo- comentó el hombre

-¿ya no saben saludar?- inquirió el pokemon

-Hola Volcanion- saludaron

-mejor- dijo este pokemon mientras miraba a Racel- infórmales de tu plan, yo volveré a la meseta para ver como sigue todo-

-entendido viejo amigo- respondió Racel- ¿deseas que te mande tu pokeball?

-¿¡CAPTURASTE A VOLCANION!?- Gritó Bonnie

-¡Bonnie!- Clemont la amonesto-

-tranquilos- dijo el pokemon mientras se marchaba- este humano se ha reivindicado desde su metida de pata-

Racel rio nerviosamente, mientras los demás miraban marcharse al imponente pokemon protector, Racel suspiró mientras a su lado salía un Slurpuff sonriente

-no pensé vivir para ver a Volcanion con un entrenador- susurró Ash

-Yo no espere vivir para volverlo a ver- comento Clemont

-yo no esperé verlo tan tranquilo- dijo Serena

-yo no espere que ustedes esperaran tanto- remató Bonnie mientras reían con Racel

-yo empecé a frecuentar la meseta, llevaba comida y un día me topé con Volcanion, empecé a preocuparme por todos los pokemon de alli y con Kimia empezamos el programa de protectorado, aunque necesitamos fondos, para ello Volcanion dijo que participemos en batallas, él se dejó capturar por mi y ambos nos ocupamos de sustentar la meseta-

-pero entonces…- Serena preguntó- ¿para que nos mandaron a llamar?-

-Volcanion solo confía en pocos humanos, por eso que ustedes se presenten allí le dará confianza al viejo pokemon- contestó u a voz femenina que todos reconocieron

-Kimia- saludaron-

-hola..- ella se detuvo a admirarlos

Pero su vista se posó en el rubio que estaba limpiando sus lentes, suavemente le recorrió todo, a lo que Clemont se sonrojó

-Kimia- espetó Racel- ¿todo en orden?-

-¿ah?- dijo ella despegando su vista del chico- sí…sí mejor, muy bien, en fin, además tener a un grande como Red Ash y a Serena como performer nos daría el incentivo, organizamos todo para que los gastos en la protección del sitio se solventen solos, esperamos conseguirlo-

-¿Cuándo es?- preguntó Ash

-en 3 días- Kimia contestó- hasta entonces pueden quedarse en el hotel de la ciudad, todo esta pagado, será una semana de fiesta-

-entonces- Racel completó- en nombre de Azoth les damos la bienvenida al primer festival De Azoth-

El día continuó normal, Ash y compañía pasearon mucho, lo mismo se repitió en los 2 días siguientes, ahora estamos en la mañana, un día antes del magno evento, donde Clemont ahora admiraba el escenario, este era grande, tenía dos pantallas led que servían al público del fondo para poder apreciarla, tenía dos gradas y al fondo la entrada, el diseño era una pokeball al final, mientras que era decorada para el performance de las chicas, las batallas serían en el escenario pero habría un descanso para adecuar el espacio para las batallas, pero lo primero, el escenario que usarían para interpretar su música era magno, también participaría en las batallas pokemon pero el rubio se sentía intimidado en las batallas era distinto, allí la gente miraba a los pokemon, pero en el canto sería él el examinado.

-intimida- Ash llegó a su lado- ¿verdad?-

-mucho – confesó el rubio

Ash examino a su amigo, Clemont era en cierto modo su compositor de cabecera y además el rubio había grabado un par de demos para usarlos como pista antes de que el artista propio los grabe, aunque después de eso tenía uno temas que eran propios y subió a YouTube, lo cual lo trajo a este problema de nervios, la mirada de Clemont repasaba cada centímetro del escenario, como conociéndolo para no caer, no perderse, Ash solo rio

-Me recuerdas a mi cuando me presenté por primera vez-

-¿ah?- Clemont solo lo miró- no creo que un bar se compare con este enorme escenario-

-no me refería a eso- Ash sacó su teléfono mientras pikachu salía del lugar- mira…-

En la pantalla digital del móvil se proyectó a un Ash de 18 años, con una camisa blanca y unos jean acompañado de una guitarra y a su lado Serena haciendo el signo de la victoria, pero lo más importante era que allí decía

-clase maestra Kalos- Clemont leyó en voz alta- ¿Cómo…?

-ese fue mi primera presentación, la clase maestra de Kalos en ciudad Gloria- contestó nostálgico- aun la recuerdo….-

 **/FLASH BACK/**

-sales en cinco- añadió Miette mientras salía del camerino

Allí, sentado jugando con sus dedos Ash tomaba aire mientras con su voz hacía repasos a la escala pentafónica por enésima vez, en su mente el vaivén de ideas era estar preparado para todo, el día anterior había echo el reconocimiento del escenario más de 10 veces, a pesar de que los técnicos le avisaban sobre que la acústica era perfecta y que su voz al ser un tenor se podría apreciar sin difusión hasta la última fila, en vez de calmarlo ahora estaba muy asustado, tenía solo que subir con 7 canciones, 3 de ellas covers, y saldría, no planeaba jugar demasiado y acabaría profesionalmente, no quería quedarse más de lo debido pues no quería que la gente lo tilde de egocéntrico pero tampoco iba a dar un show mediocre y que lo llamen deficiente, haría lo justo y se piraría.

-"Serían, "Échame a mi la culpa", "¿A dónde va el amor?", "aunque ahora estés con él", "Y ¿cómo es él?", "Me Va A Extrañar", "Bésame La Boca" y al final "Amarte es mi pecado"."- repasaba mentalmente.

Suspiró para mirar la tv mientras la puerta del camerino se abría revelando a su novia con un vestido rojo de gala hermoso, a lo cual ella le sonrió pero el gesto de Ash fue una sonrisa fingida, Serena se sentó a su lado mientras Braixen se iba al otro lado junto a Pikachu

-¿nervioso?- preguntó ella

-mucho- contestó Ash- diablos, tengo miedo-

Ash alzó sus manos y estas temblaban, suavemente Ash las cerraba, pero en ellas otras más suaves las tomaron.

-tranquilo- le sonrió Serena- lo harás genial, ¿sabes por qué?-

-no- dijo Ash embobado en la belleza que resaltaba su novia

-porque no te rendirás hasta el final- ella se le acercó y él también.

Se quedaron tan cerca que en sus rostros sentían el cálido aire del otro, y lentamente sus bocas se unieron en un beso, mientras que el aviso llegó

-¡ya Ash!- golpearon desde el otro lado

Él se separó de mala gana de su novia y tomando la guitarra fue a la puerta pero sintió un tirón y al voltear otro beso le calló los labios

-para la suerte-

Atontado Ash salió sonriente, subió las gradas mientras el presentador hablaba

-¡ahora damas y caballeros, el caballero del romanticismo! ¡RED ASH!-

Ash subió lo poco que quedaba entre las gradas y salió para ser recibido por los reflectores, al salir sudaba mucho por los nervios, pero fue recibido por calurosos aplausos por parte del público, al salir se topó con varias pancartas, tales como Te amamos, aquí vino tu amor, una noche de romanticismo. Etc.

Ash al leerlas rápidamente se llenó de orgullo, mientras entregaba su guitarra que fue conectada al amplificador y tomaba el micrófono, de repente el silencio se hizo presente, nervioso pero alegre gritó

-¡Buenas noches ciudad Gloria! ¿¡como están esta noche!?-

-¡BIEN!- fue el grito en coro por la gente

Sin pensarlo Ash gritó

-¡No los escucho!-

-¡BIEEEEN!-

-así esta mejor- sonrió Ash

Por alguna razon allí, frente a la gente se empezó a sentir bien, más calmo, más tranquilo, en casa, entonces por alguna razon empezó a moverse mientras se colocaba la guitarra con la correa de seguridad

-saben, a veces en la vida hay que ser nobles, porque el amor a veces no es correspondido o no funciona, pero como caballeros solo nos queda decir algo….¡"Échame a mi la culpa"!-

Entonces empezó la banda acompañante a tocar, la guitarra eléctrica principal y Ash acompañaba como una guitarra rítmica, la gente le seguía con las palmas, adentro del camerino Serena miraba entusiasmada como su novio se veía más animado y seguro de sí mismo, sonrió al verlo listo

-¿eh?- se escuchó el sonido de la puerta- ¿puedo pasar?-

Detrás de la puerta una cabellera azul resaltó y la pelimiel sonrió para recibirla

-¡Adelante Miette!-

La chica pasó y se sonrieron mientras ella se sentaba al lado de Serena y juntas miraban el espectáculo

Afuera el sonido que denotaba el final de la introducción hizo que Ash algo nervioso y con una mezcla de felicidad inexplicable empezó acompañado del ritmo que él mismo marcaba por el sonido de sus dedos en la balada rítmica sobre la guitarra con posición de DO ( **"Échame A Mí La Culpa- Ricardo Montaner"** )

-"Sabes mejor que nadie que me fallaste, que lo que prometiste, se te olvidó, sabes a ciencia cierta que me engañaste, aunque nadie te amaba igual que yo"- y sonrió mientras hacía una pausa y el público vitoreaba

Por su lado Miette miró a Serena que sonreía al mirar el espectáculo

-¿acaso ustedes ya no..?- dijo ella temerosa

Serena se volteó y le sonrió

-esa canción fue una de las que empezó a incluir en su repertorio para May-

Miette se asombró y volvió a mirar como Ash cerraba los ojos para impostar la voz en la siguiente parte

-" Lleno estoy de razones pa´ despreciarte y sin embargo quiero que seas feliz"-

Miette miró como Serena movía sus labios tarareando la canción

-¿no tienes celos?- preguntó la peli azul

-no- contestó Serena- porque en el primer Disco, de las 11 canciones 3 son covers que subconscientemente él incluyó para May; pero…el resto son para mí y sobre todo; yo lo amo así, porque él como persona tiene sentimientos pendientes, pero si algo sé, es que sus mejores versos los tengo yo.-

Miette sonrió la ver que su amiga/rival estaba feliz sabiendo que su pareja la amaba, entonces ella volvió su vista la tv

-"Y que allá en el otro mundo en vez de infierno encuentres gloria, y que una nube de tu memoria me borre a mí."- Ash les hizo un gesto al público con su barbilla para que sean ellos quienes siguán la canción, personalmente él no esperaba que la gente le siga pero su sorpresa vino cuando en coro todo el recinto siguió  
-"Y que allá en el otro mundo en vez de infierno encuentres gloria, y que una nube de tu memoria me borre a mí"-

Ash entonces dio paso al guitarrista para que los reflectores muestren la pericia de aquel músico llevando a cabo el estribillo, Ash se limitaba llevar el ritmo mientras ágilmente el guitarrista se llevaba las notas llevando al final

-¡Arceus mío!- rio Ash cuando volvió su turno y posicionándose en el micrófono

-" Dile al que te pregunte que no te quise, dile que te engañaba, que fui lo peor, Échame a mí la culpa de lo que pase, cúbrete tú la espalda con mi dolor"-

Ahora le sonaba algo gracioso pero en su momento cuando imaginaba esa charla con May supo recordar ese sentimiento de impotencia y orgullo al tratar de decir adiós, entonces con esos sentimientos del pasado dio el remate del último coro de la canción

-" Y que allá en el otro mundo en vez de infierno encuentres gloria, y que una nube de tu memoria me borre a mí"-

La gente eufórica le seguía y él por su parte dejó que su gesticulación denotara la tristeza que evocaba la canción, seguido de eso con el sentimiento más que claro impresionó a la gente

-"Y que allá en el otro mundo en vez de infierno encuentres gloria, y que una nube de tu memoria me borre a mí, ¡Ah!"-

Llegando a su fin la canción todos los asistentes aplaudían y vitoreaban, mientras que Miette miraba a Serena, para ella fue una revelación ver el nivel interpretativo al cual llegaba Ash

-Serena- Miette le sonrió- tu novio es una joyita-

Serena le sonrió sonrojada

-una gran joyita- le contestó roja.

 **/FIN FLASH BACK/.**

-una gran noche- comentó Clemont acabado el relato-

-la mejor- correspondió Ash- en fin, ¿entiendes mi punto? El escenario parece intimidante, pero una vez arriba, tu sientes ese cariño del público, ese afán de ser como tú, Clemont subir a un escenario es como una batalla pokemon, si tú y tu música no son uno, al igual que entrenador y pokemon, el fallo es seguro, por eso, la diferencia entre artistas y cantantes-

-un artista se vende al mejor postor- sentenció Clemont- y un cantante se entrega a su música, su afán no es ganar dinero sino expresarse mediante la misma-

-exacto- sonrió Ash pero bueno, a descansar mañana debemos dar el cien por ciento-

El par se retiró mientras al fondo Serena admiraba con Bonnie la escena

-Serena- llamó Bonnie- gracias…-

La performer se descolocó

-¿por qué?-

-desde que Korrina murió Clemont no sabia exteriorizar ese dolor pero contigo y Ash, componiendo a alivianado esa carga, además de que Shauna le esta dando mucho apoyo, estoy agradecida Serena-

La pelimiel abrazó a la jovencita

-no hay nada- rio- nada que agradecer, para Ash y para mí ustedes son mas que amigos una familia-

Las dos sonrieron mientras también se retiraban del escenario.

El día del show llegó, y con varias sorpresa, empezando desde que Bonnie quedó en 2do lugar en las batallas con DeeDeene detrás de Maxwell Balance, el hermano menor de May, Ash se sorprendió pues hacía 2 años que Bonnie viajó por Hooen, allí conoció a Max de 14 años, ambos iniciaron una relación de amistad/rivalidad, la cual, según Ash había desembocado en un romance tórrido, claro que fue electrocutado por DeeDeene cuando lo mencionó

Shauna también había llegado con el pequeño Klaus, la morena le había tomado mucho cariño al bebé tanto como a su padre, lo cual facilitaba que el bebé también le devolviera el afecto, pero ella en ningún momento planeaba tomar el lugar que por naturaleza le tocaba a la fallecida Korrina.

Serena se topó con Miette que venía acompañada de su pareja, sí, Miette salía con un doctor pokemon, Brock Takeshi, Ash hiso la conexión y el chispazo fue automático; técnicamente por primera vez en su vida los halagos de Brock sonrojaron a una chica

Miette; Serena y Shauna se toparon en el evento de performer donde el Syleveon de Serena le hizo acreedora del segundo lugar, detrás de Shauna y arriba de Miette; que decir, la morena de Kalos irradiaba suerte ese día.

Ash y pikachu irradiaron fortaleza en las batallas mayores, pero en la final, Clemont y Luxray habían arrasado a todos los pokemon de los entrenadores, lo cual conllevó a que el rubio y el azabache batallaran terminado en un empate por caía doble, siendo la ovación del publico no se hizo esperar

Si bien Clemont se miraba intimidante y serio durante sus combates, la situación se había invertido, derogando en que el seño estoico de Clemont se fuera al caño ahora que estaba en su camerino mirando una cajita roja en su mano.

-¿dudas?- llamó su hermana entrando

-no- contestó seco

-¿entonces?- ella se sentó a su lado

-¿y si no acepta?- preguntó temeroso el rubio.

-ella te ama hermano- dijo Bonnie algo molesta- no deberías dudar de alguien que te cuida a pesar que a veces tu ni lo agradeces-

Ella se fue dejando al rubio desconcertado, pero el espectáculo ya había empezado, entonces aparecieron los animadores que no eran nada más que Jessie, James y Meowth que se habían retirado del equipo Rocket.

-¡y el galante de la noche!- dijo el peli morado-

-¡el bo- pero Jessie interrumpida

-el caballero del romanticismo- completo el pokemon parlanchín-

-¡RED ASH!- Al unísono dijeron

De repente la gente empezó con sus vitoreas, mientras tanto Serena lucía preocupada, a su lado Shauna lo notó

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la morena

Serena solo señaló a una chica al fondo, Shauna la vio, baja, Serena medía 1m 75 cm, Ash estaba al igual que su novio Clemont en 1m 85 cm, pero esa chica media alrededor de 1m 69, vestía una falta roja y una blusa con un paliacate, May Balance estaba en el show, Shauna la reconoció, Serena se sentía celosa en cierto modo, molesta y esperaba que Ash no lo notara, quizá ahora Serena tenía más miedo de perderlo, Ash era conocido, y muchas chicas lo admiraban. Con la chica una peli zafiro con un piplup y una gorra blanca admiraba el escenario expectante. Serena había sido testigo de los múltiples gustos de las fans de Ash para que él las notara; Ash por educación era respetuoso y aunque Serena sabía que él tenía que mantener una imagen positiva no podía evitar sentir celos, Shauna por su lado alcanzó a escuchar la conversación

-¿Sabías que un amigo de Ash se presenta también?- inquirió Dawn mientras el escenario se ponía negro para hacer una entrada dramática.

-¿cuál?- inquirió May

-el rubio- dijo ella- el guapo…¿Cómo se llama?-

Serena había escuchado y al voltear Shauna estaba rodeada de un aura de fuego

-¡nadie me quitará lo que con tanto esfuerzo he conseguido!- vociferó pero el público ya empezó debido a que el de Kanto ya estaba en el escenario

-la gente- dijo Ash parado frente al público- de esta ciudad nos a dado su apoyo, tanto así que la meseta estará sustentada por ¡5 años!-

La gente aplaudió mientras desde el palco Kimia y Racel como dignos dirigentes del reino solo aplaudían suavemente, a su lado el consejero real y los invitados como Aria la reina de Kalos, Cinthia por Sinnoh, Lance por Jotho etc. Miraban al joven que soñaba ser maestro pokemon moverse en el escenario con tanta soltura

-además- sonrió Ash mientras tomaba asiento en el pequeño banquito de madera que estaba allí- hoy es una fecha importante…-

Con una señal los reflectores formaron al fondo de la pantalla un palabra "beso".

-hace 5 años di mi primer beso, a la que en 6 meses, será mi esposa, por eso, ante esta gente te diré lo que cuando presentamos este hermoso tema mi corazón me dijo, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, nos amaríamos; hasta en el último lugar del mundo-

La gente eufórica saltaba con una Serena que lloraba de alegría, ella alzaba sus manos y gritaba el nombre de su novio con toda fuerza mientras el piano llevaba una dulce melodía nacida de la mano de Ash y Clemont

-" Me sobra el sol del campo, me sobra la luna desnuda, Me sobra el deseo me sobra el manantial y mi libro de Neruda si no tengo tus labios para sentirlos me sobra todo"-

Serena recordó el porqué de la canción, esa nació cuando Clemont y Ash hablaban entre copas de jugo en ¿Cuándo se enamoraron de sus parejas? En ese tiempo Clemont ya podía hablar sobre Korrina, entonces, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que a pesar de todo, Serena y Ash estaban destinados a encontrarse, sobre todo después de ese beso, el primero de los dos, pero no el último.

-" Me sobran motivos tristes me sobran canciones de melancolía me sobra un día de cada semana y sobro yo si hago que una lagrima sobre y salga de tus ojos"-

Para Ash, ver llorar a Serena era una melancolía, él noto a May, no era estúpido, pero sinceramente su ilusión con la Balance ya había pasado, y este show, era para su princesa de Kalos, la mujer con la que él estaba seguro que amaría hasta

-"En el ultimo lugar del mundo luego de la cordillera escondería las palabras y mis poemas si te fueras, en el ultimo lugar del mundo en cada pedazo de tierra esparciría yo mi llanto para que hallaras mi huella"- cantó Ash mientras se ponía en pie y movía su mano libre en el aire siendo seguido por la gente

Serena solo lloraba feliz, en cierta forma ella sabía que Ash le estaba transmitiendo amor, el que ella necesitaba en esos momentos

-" Me sobra el paisaje me sobran los viajes de ida y volver me sobra el aire me sobran los ojos y el sexto sentido que le doy a la vida si tu no la vives solo conmigo, me sobra todo"-

El público anima mientras Ash gesticulaba, el calor de la noche y el esfuerzo del canto hacía que un poco de sudor recorra su cuello, y se quitó la chaqueta dejando su camisa negra ceñida en el cuerpo sacando uno que otro suspiro, mientras que Serena inflaba sus mofletes sonriendo fingiendo un puchero.

-" En el ultimo lugar del mundo luego de la cordillera escondería las palabras y mis poemas si te fueras en el ultimo lugar del mundo en cada pedazo de tierra esparciría yo mi llanto para que hallarás mi huella"- dicho esto empezó el solo de saxofón, mientras Ash daba espacio a que se aprecie al músico él hacía los armónicos con su voz.

Serena miró s Shauna y sonrió, ambas sabía que; a pesar de que sus novios tengan fans, ellos solo les daban a ellas sus mejores versos.

-"En el último"- Ash hizo cantar al público

-" En el ultimo lugar del mundo luego de la cordillera escondería las palabras y mis poemas si te fueras"- completo la audiencia

-"en el ultimo lugar del mundo en cada pedazo de tierra esparciría yo mi llanto para que hallarás mi huella, ¡ou ho!"- terminó Ash mientras el recinto estallaba en aplausos, Serena se movía eufóricamente feliz de ser dueña de un hombre tan talentoso, las chicas la miraban y la reconocían como diseñadora y como la novia del chico, ante un club de fans que la miraban algo celosas, ella de manera muy madura les enseñó la lengua.

Ash cuando el publico se calmó volvio a tomar asiento mientras el juego de luces volvía a tomar lugar, pero atrás salía humo

-como parte de la sorpresa- Ash hizo un ademán- tengo a un gran amigo, desde Luminalia, señoras y señores, damas y caballeros, Clemont Bolt, ¡el poeta de Luminalia!-

Con estruendoso aplauso el rubio se sentó frente al piano mientras sonreía, se notaba como temblaban sus dedos y Ash tomaba la guitarra a su lado para acompañarlo.

-la siguiente canción- comenzó Clemont haciendo juegos con los acordes abiertos y cerrados generando una armonía suave- nació un día de otoño, cuando las hojas caían figurando la lluvia, cambiando una idea por ¿Cómo es la vida cuando alguien nos marca?-

La gente aplaudió mientras el rubio acompañado por Ash en la guitarra comenzaba seguido del canto del rubio (" **Después De Ti ¿qué?"** \- Cristian Castro).

-"Después de la tormenta la calma reinará, Después de cada día la noche llegará, después de un día de lluvia el sol se asomará,  
Y después de ti, ¿Qué?"-

El juego de teclas para el rubio era como escudriñar en sus propios recuerdos, después de que falleció su esposa, él observaba afuera perdido, absorto.

-"después de cada instante el mundo girará, Después de cada año más tiempo se nos va, Después de un buen amigo, otro, amigo encontrarás, y después de ti, ¿Qué?, después de ti ¿Qué?"-

Ash conocía la sensación, cuando estaba superando el asunto de May antes de darse cuenta que era una ilusión también se cuestionaba ¿Qué le sigue al amor?.

-"después de ti, no hay nada, Ni sol ni madrugada, ni lluvia ni tormenta, Ni amigos ni esperanza, después de ti, no hay nada, Ni vida hay en el alma, Ni paz que me consuele, Ni hay nada si tu faltas"-

Clemont ágilmente iba de tecla en tecla sacando las melodías que su oído tan conocido, mil y un veces se había sentado al piano a tocarla, a sentirla, a vivir allí su miedo y melancolía, pero personalmente la siguiente parte era la que mas le gustaba

-"Después de haber tenido siempre vuelves a tener, después de haber querido, intentas otra vez, Después de lo vivido, siempre hay un después, Y después de ti, ¿Qué?, después de ti, ¿Qué?"-

Ahora Ash le seguía y en el público Serena codeó a una sonrojada Shauna, pues esta parte, ella lo sabía, ella lo inspiró, la canción era la unión de la vida fragmentada de Clemont.

-¡Shauna!- llamó Clemont mientras seguía en el escenario

-"Después de ti, no hay nada, ni sol ni madrugada, ni lluvia, ni tormenta, Ni amigos ni esperanza"-

Con un ademas mientras cerraba los ojos y las cámaras se enfocaban en Clemont, este tenía el sudor en el cuello que Shauna admiraba, el aura del chico ahora era distinta, como si una gran carga se estuviera quitando de encima.

-"después de ti, no hay nada, ni vida hay en el alma  
Ni paz que me consuele, No hay nada si tú faltas, Después, después de ti, ¿qué?"-

Con eso terminando el armónico, el lugar estalló en aplausos, mientras tanto Ash empezó con la guitarra la segunda canción, en eso las luces enfocaron a Shauna mientras la seguridad le hacía un camino de honor a la chica, dejando así que ella temerosa se acerque hacia el escenario donde ahora Ash estaba en el piano y Clemont le estiraba la mano a la chica a que suba

Shauna al tacto de la mano de su amor se sintió protegida, fue llevada el tirón de rubio al escenario, donde fue recibida con un beso tan cálido que hiso gritar al público eufórico

-Shauna Miller- empezó el rubio- ante todos quiero decirles que-

El piano sonaba lentamente cortesía de Ash y los violines acompañaban el inicio de la canción (" **Con Ella –** Cristian Castro")

-" Ella siempre ha estado junto a mi, Antes de llegar ya estaba en mi, Con que fuerza habré pensado en ella, que surco el espacio en una estrella, Respondiéndole a mi amor"-

Shauna miró a su pareja, ella estaba mu sonrojada y Ash acompañaba feliz a su amigo rubio, el ambiente tenso se había ido, Clemont estaba amando hacer esto, con Shauna a su lado, todo era más fácil, sin duda era la mujer que él quería en su vida desde ahora

-"Ella se ha metido tanto en mi, que planto bandera y se quedo, Dijo que el amor no da razón, y sencillamente se instalo en lo mas hondo de mi corazón"-

Clemont hoy lo diría; desde ese día en adelante quería tener a Shauna con él

-"Con ella solo con ella, cada noche yo me vuelvo a enamorar, Y la luna cuando supo que ella estaba, Se coló por mi ventana a pintar de azul y plata nuestro gran amor, con ella solo con ella, Cada noche yo me vuelvo a enamorar, y el silencio que era grande como el cielo, Se lleno con un te quiero, Desde aquí a la eternidad, Con ella, ah, solo con ella"-

Solo con ella, resonaba en la mente de Shauna que era llevada por todo el escenario siendo exhibida ante todas las mujeres, porque el rubio quería dejar en claro que esa era su Shauna.

-"Ella es diferente a las demás, Es como se ve sin mas ni mas, Ella no hace esfuerzos por gustar, y por eso siempre se le ve tan natural"-

Sencillez y humildad, recalcaba Serena al mirar como Shauna no se portaba prepotente en el escenario a pesar de estar recibiendo las miles de miradas celosas de chicas por doquier

-"ella es horizonte en altamar, Mezcla de ilusión y realidad, ella para mi es tan especial, frágil como un hilo de cristal, pero a la vez tan fuerte para amar"-

Con eso Clemont sacó algo que fue rápidamente al dedo anular de ella, era una sortija de compromiso, mientras las luces señalaban a la morena y Clemont ante todos siguió

-"con ella solo con ella, cada noche yo me vuelvo a enamorar, y la luna cuando supo que ella estaba, Se coló por mi ventana, a pintar de azul y plata Nuestro gran amor, Con ella solo con ella, Cada noche yo me vuelvo a enamorar, Y el silencio que era grande como el cielo, Se lleno con un te quiero, Desde aquí a la eternidad"-

Delante de ella, en el publico con ayuda de los juegos de luces se formó la frase, ¿te casarías conmigo?. Seguido del agudo del rubio mientras ella soltaba varias lagrimas de felicidad por el acontecimiento, ella solo asintió y el solo de guitarra bañaba la escena de un tierno beso, cargado de nuevo amor, ahora sí, ella era su Shauna, su futura esposa, y lo recalcaría fuertemente ante todos, medio tono arriba acabo la canción

-"Con ella solo con ella, cada noche yo me vuelvo a enamorar, Y el silencio que era grande como el cielo, se lleno con un te quiero, Desde aquí a la eternidad, Con ella, ah, solo con ella"-

Y los dos se unieron en un abrazo perfecto, mientras en el publico todos gritaban efusivo por la bella escena, después de que el rubio siguiera cantando saliera el show se había prolongado 2 horas, Ash había cantado de todo, tenía sus mejores éxitos afuera, y ahora, solo quedaba la despedida, con sus magas arremangadas, él habló hacia el público

-hoy es mi aniversario- soltó Ash hacia el público

Serena se quedo de piedra, la peli miel con los preparativos de la boda había olvidado, pero entonces miró como los músicos de Ash empezaban a entonar

-cuando me alcé con la copa de Campeón de Kanto- confeso Ash- fue todo gracias a ti Serena…gracias a "el poder de tu amor"-

La pelimiel vio como ahora ella tenía la calle de honor y la pantalla proyectaba varias fotos de los juntos, mientras Ash esperaba al final de la calle de honor, donde le extendía la mano izquierda y sostenía el micrófono con la otra, se veía extenuado, agotado por el show pero contento, de tenerla a ella.

-" Tengo que reconocer, que me sorprendió el amor, Me enamoré de sed, y tú eres el agua. Desnudó al aire libre, estaba mi corazón, hablando solito con su corazón"-

Serena había llegado y sintió como las manos de Ash, desde aquel día en el campamento hasta el día de hoy no habían cambiado, brindaban la misma seguridad y paz de siempre; cuando de un tirón pudo subir al escenario se sintió en extremo feliz.

-" El poder de tu amor, que me eleva a lo profundo, como un globo hasta el cielo, El poder de tu amor, me sumerge a las alturas, Y me corta la respiración, Yo te juro, no miento que tu amor tiene ese poder"-

Desde niños él lo sabía, en el amor había un poder inexplicable, increíble que de ser descubierto vuelve al hombre fuerte, como gracias a Serena él lo era.

-" Decir que te amo hasta la luna, eso no bastará, a menos que haya otra luna, en la eternidad, Los seres sólo son humanos, si saben justificar que son más humanos, si pueden amar"-

Serena se sentía feliz, tanto luchar para que ahora reciba tanto cariño de recompensa la hacía sentir tan única y especial que no había nada mejor que apoyarse en Ash que seguía cantando.

-"El poder de tu amor, que me eleva a lo profundo, como un globo hasta el cielo, El poder de tu amor, me sumerge a las alturas, Y me corta la respiración, Yo te juro, no miento que tu amor tiene ese poder, De nube en nube, va el amor, de rama en rama, va el amor, De beso en beso, va el amor  
a la cama."-

Amor, que lindo sonaba ahora que era correspondido con esa magnífica mujer, con el solo Ash se paro fuertemente mientras abrazaba a Serena

-te amo- le susurró Ash- y quiero pasar contigo cada día que me queda, solo contigo-

Serena solo le besó, porque ella, desde niña, conocía el poder del amor, que ahora, al fin, era recíproco

 _ **Continuará.**_

 _ **P.D-**_ hola amigos, acabé exámenes, y estoy de descanso por eso tarde en sacar capítulo, discúlpenme =).


	7. VI 4to Disco Un Sencillo Letra H

_EL DESVÁN DE LOS REVIEWS._

A **Nixo,** no estaba planeado pero veré que puedo hacer amigo ;)

A **dragon titanico,** cuando leí tu review también lo pensé XD, pero SPOILER, quizá en el próximo capitulo lo sepamos =)

Aviso: me salté la G porque "Grito De Dolor" no me dio inspiración para un capítulo, así que vine a esta joyita como es "Heridas De Amor".

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, este fic no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

La música igualmente no me pertenece

 **CAMINO DE ÉXITOS.**

Capítulo VI: 4to Disco, Un Sencillo.

 **Letra:** H

 **Canción:** "Herida De Amor"- Ricardo Montaner

La boda de Ash y Serena esta cerca, a 2 meses exactamente, pero ahora vamos hacia su residencia en Kanto, donde luego de atender un retador Ash y Serena se encuentran en el ático revisando sus cosas viejas, las cuales, por obvias razones, algunas debían ser desechadas, en un lado Ash apilaba las cajas de ropa que irían hacia la caridad en otra Serena reunía uno que otro objeto que podría servir para su casa, pero netamente los dos mandaban a un sesto lo que ellos consideraban basura. Seguidos de eso entre juegos y besos las horas pasaron, y Serena recibió una llamada

-¿Si?- contestó- ¡ah! Hola Shauna, ¿si? Claro podemos medírnoslos hoy, ¿estas en Kanto? Bien, iré a la Boutique en 1 horas, nos vemos allá, ¿te parece?-

Mientras tanto Ash y Pikachu miraban una vieja caja de cartón que decía Hooen. Ash reconoció la letra, era de Serena, pero no pudo decir nada

-cariño- Serena le dio un beso en la mejilla- Miette ya esta en ciudad Celeste con Shauna iré a medirme el vestido de novia ¿si? Me llevo la Escalade, te quiero-

Ash asintió sonriendo, mientras se despedía y con pikachu seguían revisando las cajas, mentalmente Ash repasaba las acciones desde el final del festival de Azoth. Como regalo de otro aniversario Ash le compró un Cadillac Escalade a Serena y le enseñó a conducirlo, sobra decir que Ash y Pikachu estuvieron al borde de un ataque cardiaco las primeras veces, pero Serena se divertía intentando, Ash por su parte aseguró el auto; así que no había problema.

Serena aprendió muy bien gracias a que no se rindió mientras intentaba manejar y apoyada por Ash, ella por su parte le regaló un reloj de tenía grabado en la pulsera " _No te rindas hasta el final, cariño"_. Ash más que contento no se lo había sacado, solo para bañarse y Serena bromeaba que ese caso extremo era lo que volvía a su pareja tan especial y apasionado por el presente y el ahora, ella había sufrido en silencio mucho tiempo, y su sueño de amor ahora era real.

Ash y Pikachu Se detuvieron cuando pensaron dar por concluido el trabajo

-bien amigo- Ash sonrió mientras se secaba el sudor- a comer-

Pikachu negó con su cabeza y le señalo la caja que decía Hooen

-rayos- maldijo Ash y rio- veamos que tenemos aquí

Con su tijera en mano se dispuso a quitar la cinta pero se detuvo, Pikachu miraba expectante, Ash solo leía Hooen y se detenía, esa caja le pertenecía a Serena y a juzgar por el polvo quizá desde antes que fuesen novios. Indeciso miró a Pikachu

-¿Pika?-

-No se Pikachu, esta caja es de Serena-

-pika pi pikachu- dijo el roedor amarillo mientras le motivaba a acabar pronto el trabajo

-pues si- Ash corto la cinta- Serena y yo nos amamos, ósea que lo mío es suyo y lo suyo es mío- razonó Ash y abrió la caja

Dentro lo que halló le puso nostálgico, los listones que ella había recolectado en Hooen, y más adentro uno que otro vestido de concurso, Ash sonrió al mirar lo pequeños que ahora estaban comparadas con su novia de ahora, siguió mas adentro pero cuando sacó el vestido algo azotó contra el suelo de madera, dejando suavemente el vestido de lado tomó el pequeño cuaderno rosado, le quitó el polvo y provocó un estornudo en pikachu.

-" _Me pregunto"-_ la curiosidad le empujaba a leerla, pero se detuvo, ese diario era de Serena.

Dejando el libro de lado empezó la limpieza de todo lo innecesario tal como polvo, y guardando cosas que Serena debería ver si conserva o no, pero cuando acabó y se dispuso a irse miró el libro que Pikachu traía consigo

-Una ojeada no hará daño- inquirió mientras lo tomaba

Abrió aleatoriamente una pagina y empezó a bajar las escaleras con rumbo a su alcoba, donde se sentó para leer tranquilo y con pikachu a su lado

- _"querido diario, Hoy fue un día especial, vi en la tv a Ash, ¡sí! El mismo de pueblo Paleta, estoy entusiasmada de ir a verlo, ¿se acordara de mí? Yo nunca lo he olvidado, desde niña que siento algo, pero ¿y él me recordará? Lo sabré muy pronto."-_

Ash a sonrió y dio un cambio de hojas hasta que se topó con una carita de decepción dibujada

-" _querido diario, Hoy me reencontré con Ash pero…no me reconoció, no se acordó de mí, lo he admirado tanto tiempo y nunca he querido olvidarlo pero él, súbitamente no sabía quien soy, ¿acaso no fui nada cuando él lo fue todo para mí, huele a pena, que mata y condena, es una herida profunda quiero diario"-_

Bien, ahora se sintió mal, toda su relación se maldijo por no recordar a la niña que le dio tanta alegría en su infancia, y aunque Serena siempre le negaba que se sentía mal, claramente él la había lastimado, decidió ir más lejos, llegando a cuando le dio su beso antes de irse a Hooen

-" _querido diario, lo hice, fui valiente y lo hice, no dije nada pero hice mucho, a veces pasa el dolor como cuando no me recordaba, ahora sé que nos recordaremos, y cuando pase la amargura de que te cuento todo y luego a él se le olvida lo mucho que le quiero, a veces pasa diario que agendamos nuestras tristezas pero no, lo hice"-_

Ahora Ash sonrió mientras una lágrima traicionera le recorría la mejilla, empezó a volver a dar vuelta con cuidado las hojas amarillas por la edad

-" _querido diario, han pasado 2 meses que no se de Ash, y fui a verlo en Alola, una región hermosa pero….me rechazó, dijo que yo le gusto pero que siente algo por alguien más, me ofreció su amistad pero, no me siento igual, pasa que te cuento todo diario porque no le pude decir nada, y es tanto que hice se le pasó, esta vez pasé el curso de infelicidad con 10"-_

La tristeza inundó a Ash, había causado una herida grave, que a leguas había lastimado a su pareja, y a pesar de eso ella le ama, cuanto amor le daba pese a esa herida

-" _querido diario, tuve una noticia importante de Kalos, Korrina y Clemont han entablado una relación formal, y según sé, aquí en Hooen esta cerca el gran festival, y estoy a un listón de poder participar, ¡que emoción! Pero….por alguna razón huele a pena, en esta cruel herida de amor"-_

No había mas hojas pero Ash se echó a llorar y eso sorprendió a Pikachu

-¿Pika?- sorprendido miraba el ratón de Kanto

-yo- Ash se dejó caer en la cama- le cause una herida mortal a Serena Pikachu, a la persona que las me ha amado le he lastimado con mi indiferencia y mi ausencia, Arceus bendito perdón pido, mi amada Serena sentía tanto dolor, tanto y yo solo lo agravaba.-

Pikachu miró como su amigo se puso en pie y se sentaba al lado de la guitarra que tenía en ese pedestal en el cuarto, mientras tomaba un par de hojas con pentagramas libres y los garabateaba, el roedor amarillo sabía que su amigo se había puesto a componer, y prefirió retirarse, Ash entraba en un estafo Zen mientras con sus dedos buscaba las notas, acentos, escalas y tonalidades que necesitaba, por su parte Ash solo miraba el diario de Serena, donde se exponía esa herida de amor tan cruel que él mismo causó.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO, CIUDAD CELESTE, KANTO.**

La Ford Escalade de Serena arribado en la ciudad, mientras en el lugar acordado espera acompañada de su Sylveon mientras miran pasar a un joven grupo de chicos en su viaje pokemon, nostálgicamente eso le recordó a Serena a su viaje, feliz sintió como otro auto se detenía, un taxi, cabe recalcar que ella estaba bajo una silla con su taza de café, mientras del taxi una peli azul y una morena se bajaron

-¡gracias!- dijeron mientras el taxista se iba

-¡Hola Miette y Shauna!- saludó Serena

Las chicas después de saludarse se reunieron y discutían sobre su futura boda, la de Shauna sería en Kalos, en la torre prisma, Miette se casaría en ciudad Plateada y Serena lo haría en Pueblo Paleta, en el rancho de Oak, en un inicio Miette y Shauna no entendieron el por qué, pero cuando Serena relato su historia la nostalgia, el gusto y el romanticismo revitalizó el lugar donde la peli miel descubrió si primer y único amor, mientras ellas reían vieron como adentro en el televisor la gente se congregaba

-me pregunto ¿Qué será?- dijo Miette dándole un sorbo a su café

-farándula- Shauna le resto importancia mientras mordía un panecillo- rayos últimamente me dan ganas de algo dulce-

Miette casi se atora en su café y Serena la miró algo avergonzada

-¿dije algo malo?- preguntó Shauna

-Pues- Miette miro a Serena- ¿Clemont y tú…

-¿sí?- preguntó insegura Shauna

-Shauna- Serena se puso seria- ¿no has pensado que podrías estar embarazada?-

La morena abrió los ojos como platos, y empezó a reír muy feliz mientras pensaba

-bueno podría ser factible- sonrió- fuera bueno-

Las chicas sonrieron y siguieron su charla, luego de que todas midieran su vestido de boda cortesía de diseño de Serena, todas estaban ahora en el auto de la peli miel camino hacia el hotel de Miette y Shauna, mientras que la radio sonaba

-5:50 PM, todo Kanto tiene noticias, en cuanto a farándula, el compositor y artista Ashton Ketchum es por primera vez el dueño y encabezado de una noticia-

-¿QUÉ?- Dijeron al unísono las tres-

-¡Rápido súbele!- dijo Shauna desde atrás

-No puedo estoy conduciendo- dijo La peli miel sin abandonar las manos del volante

Miette lo hico y se escuchó

-hoy hace unos momentos desde la cuenta de Twitter del reconocido cerebro de la frontera y cantautor se lee lo siguiente

- _A veces lastimamos a la gente, y no sabes que deberíamos decir Perdón, por causar esa #Herida_de_amor-_

Serena si no fuese porque estaba manejando hubiese gritado al igual que Miette y Shauna que la miraron incriminatoriamente provocando nervios en la peli miel

-oigan ¿por qué me miran así?-

-quizá sea no se- dijo Miette sarcásticamente- porque Tú eres la pareja de Ash-

Serena asintió e hizo un ademan para seguir con la noticia mientras se detenía en el semáforo

-Muchas personas han deseado saber si sucedió algo con su prometida Serena Yvonne, pero él caballero del romanticismo no ha dado respuestas, es más, se dice que esta ahora en su casa en el estudio, en cuanto a la diseñadora y performer Serena Yvonne no se ha sabido detalles de esta herida de amor que afirma el artista, hablaremos de esto en breve-

Serena estaba pensativa y ciertamente cuando volvió a arrancar deseaba respuestas, cuando ella salió de casa ella y Ash estaban normal. ¿acaso Ash fue engañado por alguien?, pero Ash no era crédulo.

-Serena déjanos aquí- dijo Shauna señalando un lugar vacío

-¿eh?- fue la contestación de ella

-Serena- Miette le hizo detenerse- sea lo que fuese que haya ocurrido, debes ir a casa y solucionarlo-

Serena asintió mientras Shauna y Miette se retiraban, ella estaba nerviosa, demasiado, y no sabía por qué, ¿Qué podría significar Herida de amor? ¿acaso ella hizo algo que lastimara a Ash y no se dio cuenta?; no era factible, ella y Ash mantenían una relación de confianza mutua bien establecida, ella recordó que cuando Ash inició en esta carrera mucha gente sacaba uno que otro rumor sobre Ash y alguna chica para que esta noticia fuese u titular, la primera vez Serena llamó entre llanto a Ash hacia Hooen, donde ella se desquitó, grande fue su sorpresa cuando al siguiente día Ash llegó interrumpiendo su gira y vino a casa, ella se sintió muy mal por lo que dijo, y Ash corroboró que él solo había sacado una batalla pokemon con su amiga Iris. En lo cual Serena se dio cuenta que Ash era inculpado muchas veces. Pero esta vez, el hashtag herida de amor era algo que significaba mucho, cuando al fin llego a casa y se aparcó fue recibida por pikachu y torterra, el pokemon amarillo le sonrió como siempre y ella le acarició. Suavemente y con mucho miedo ella ingresó en la estancia, dentro pudo escuchar como desde el estudio sonaban los instrumentos y la voz de Gary, Leaf, Brock, Misty y Ash

Suavemente ella se acerco y empezó a escuchar

-fui- dijo Gary sonriendo- pensé que había ocurrido algo entre Serena y tú-

-Gary- Leaf le dio un tirón de oreja- sí ocurrió algo, Ash descubrió un daño que quiere remediar

-Yo- Ash se puso a llorar- he lastimado tanto a Serena en mi vida, tanto que ahora que ella está aquí me siento tan indigno de dormir a su lado, de sentir sus cálidos abrazos y recibir sus buenos días, ¡arceus! No sabía que tan desconsiderado soy-

-Pero Ash- Brock de pie le colocó la mano en el hombro- tú volviste por ella, y ella se quedo por ti, ese pasado no debe importar

-Serena es muy feliz aquí- completó Misty

Serena al escuchar las palabras de Ash se conmovió tanto, allí no estaba su novio de 21 años con el que reían y viajaban en las extensas giras, solo veía un niño arrepentido, el problema es que ella seguía sin saber ¿a que herida de amor se refería?.

-Yo- dejó de llorar- me fui un año a Alola, cuando debí ser sincero con lo que sentía, y a pesar de que en aquel momento pensaba que estaba enamorado de otra chica, sinceramente creo que yo solo con verla de nuevo me hubiera dado cuenta que no era lo que yo pensaba y que era ella con quien quisiera pasar todos los días hasta morir-

La pelimiel se sintió conmovida, y cuando miró sobre la mesa a través del agujero logró armar el rompecabezas de que sucedía.

Algo viejo, y con una cubierta de lana roja su viejo diario estaba abrieron y con cuidado depositado entre las partituras, Serena abrió mucho los ojos mientras adentro seguía la conversación

-sigo sin entender- comentó Gary- tu vives bien con Serena, ella te ama y tu también-

-Gary- Misty le dio un tirón de oreja- es cuestión de amor-

Gary asintió mientras Leaf reía de verlo, a su lado Brock solo tomó las partituras y con la letra

-¿así te sientes?- preguntó el moreno

-me sentí una vez- dijo Ash- pero quiero saber, cómo se sintió Serena, ella ha cargado con más dolor que fue causado por mí-

Serena ya no aguantó mas y entró, parada en el umbral Ash y ella se vieron

-¿S.. Serena?- dijo muy asombrado

-Yo- dijo ella sonriendo muy tiernamente- estoy muy feliz, siempre estuve feliz, siempre supe que esperar valdría la pena, y por eso estoy aquí, en un par de meses de cumplir una de mis mas grandes metas, de ser tu esposa-

Ash se dio a llorar y abrazó muy fuerte a Serena, definitivamente había causado daño a esa chica, y aun así, ella estaba dispuesta a ser su esposa, en el mundo, ni en sus sueños más locos no hubiese creído como funciona el amor, pero para él funcionaba

-Ash..- susurró Serena dejando el abrazo- ¿por qué querías saber como me sentía en aquel entonces?-

Ash se separó y le dio un suave beso, para ir a la mesa y tomar varias hojas que se acercó a Serena

-porque- dijo Ash- leí tu diario, y quise ponerme en tu piel, quede exteriorizar ese sentimiento de frustración , yo realmente no sabia como remediarlo, pero si sé como hacer que más gente allá afuera como tú pueda expresarlo con una canción, por eso hice esto como regalo de bodas amor-

Serena tomó la hoja que le extendió Ash, al mirar pudo apreciar que era una portada, en ella se veía un cuaderno abierto en un juego de luces y sombras mientras en el nombre con cursiva mano escrita grababa " _Un Diario Desde Hooen",_ más abajo dictaba Red Ash, y con la leyenda al final de la hoja " _Para mi esposa Serena"._

-sé que allá afuera- dijo Ash mientras le entregaba otra hoja- hay gente que tiene sentimientos como tú, guardados, escondidos y planeo escribir para que las personas expresen; y no sufran en silencio como tú-

Serena le dio un gran abrazo mientras miraban los demás y lentamente se retiraban, ella se sentía muy feliz de saber que aunque las cosas tuvieran que tardar, toda esa espera se estaba traduciendo en una relación que florecía para bien.

Los días pasaron y ahora estamos en ciudad Santalune, en PokeDreams Estudios; sala de grabación donde Serena desde afuera ve a los técnicos de audio preparar todo mientras dentro Ash leía el escrito

-Bien- el técnico habló – toma 1, disco "Un Diario Desde Hooen", canción "Heridas de amor" listo-

Ash asintió mientras mediante los audífonos empezaba a escuchar la suave melodía y el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica que marcaba el inicio ( **"Herida De Amor"-** Ricardo Montaner) (NA= Creo que debo dejar de poner al artista si es obvio que este fic es con música de R. Montaner XD).

-"Pasa el amor, pasa el dolor y pasa la amargura,  
pasa lo que inquieta, pasa el tren a veces y a veces no pasa. Y Pasa que te cuento todo, porque a veces pasa que no digo nada y luego se te olvida que te quiero tanto Y el tanto se te pasa. "-

Serena solo asintió, ella se sentía así en Hooen, muchas cosas mucho tiempo, pocos recuerdos y muchas cosas que pasan.

-" y a veces pasa que agendamos las tristezas,  
pasamos cursos de infelicidad con diez"-

Ash mientras seguía estaba seguro que entre mucha gente; entre millones o miles una persona por allí debe estar buscando una canción para expresarse, con más fuerza el coro vino

-"Aquí huele a pena que mata y golpea, sin pena ni gloria se muere el amor, aquí huele a llanto, del llanto que moja, paredes del cielo y orillas del mar, aquí huele a pena que mata y golpea  
sin pena ni gloria y heridas de amor."-

Serena dio un hondo suspiro, en Hooen cuantas noches se sintió así, y sonrió después al saber que en algún sitio alguien hallará consuelo en una canción como esta, como ella hubiese querido escuchar en ese momento.

-"Pasa te estaba esperando, siéntate a mi lado haber si se te pasa, hay tanto frio afuera y aquí adentro el ánimo se nos congela, pasa que te cuento todo porque a veces pasa que no digo nada, y luego se te olvida que te quiero tanto, y el tanto se te pasa."-

Serena rio pues cuando Ash le mostro la letra ella dio su metáfora sobre que ella recibió su recuerdo en Hooen y Ash lo transformó en un verso que ahora sonaba allí

-"A veces pasa que agendamos las tristezas, pasamos cursos de infelicidad con diez"-

Ash seguía en lo suyo, no podía distraerse debido a que si se retrasaba debería tener que tomar aire por el parafraseo y aunque le resultara facil, hacerlo sería algo agotador, en parte la canción también describía su infelicidad antes de Serena.

-"Aquí huele a pena que mata y golpea, sin pena ni gloria se muere el amor, aquí huele a llanto, del llanto que moja paredes del cielo y orillas del mar, Aquí huele a pena que mata y golpea, sin pena ni gloria se muere el amor, aquí huele a llanto, del llanto que moja paredes del cielo y orillas del mar."-

El solo sonaba; pero Ash solo sonreía un poco, al fin, podía saber o al menos intentar saber que tan mal hico sentir a la mujer que le regalaba sus mejores momentos, con ese animo y mucho sentimiento acabó el estribillo y volvía el coro con fuerza

-"Aquí huele a pena que mata y golpea sin pena ni gloria se muere el amor, aquí huele a llanto, del llanto que moja, paredes del cielo y orillas del mar"-

Serena solo sonreía, Ash, cada día la sorprendía, cada día que creía que conocía todo de él aparecía algo nuevo y eso le encantaba

-"Aquí huele a pena que mata y golpea, sin pena ni gloria, hay heridas de amor"-

El piano suavemente sonó y Ash acabó '"Heridas de amor"-

Serena cuando acabó la grabación entró a la cabina y le dio un gran beso a Ash

-Te amo- le dijo – y espero cada día para que al fin llegue la boda

-yo solo espero- dijo Ash sonriendo- que cuando llegue nuestra boda estés lista-

-¿Lista?-

-sí porque te llevaré a "La Cima Del Cielo"-

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

Siguiente letra: **L**

 **Canciones: "La Cima del Cielo"-** Ricardo Montaner (para la boda de Ash)

" **Madrigal"-** Cristian Castro (Para la boda de Clemont)


	8. VII Señor Y Señora Ketchum Letra L

**El desván de los reviews.**

A **dragon titanico,** pues la espera a terminado! Aquí esta y que lo disfrutes

 **AVISO:** el fic no será tan largo como estaba esperando, es decir, yo dije en el Prólogo que serían 20 o más pero realmente van a ser entre 10-15.

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

La música no me pertenece.

Esta historia ni tiene otro fin más allá de entretener

A los amigos de wattpad.- esta historia se actualiza dos veces por mes.

 **CAMINO DE ÉXITOS.**

 _Capítulo VII: Señor y Señora Ketchum._

Canciones:

-"La Cima Del Cielo"- **Ricardo Montaner**

-"Madrigal"- **Cristian Castro**

Estamos en Pueblo Paleta, Delia, acompañando a Serena; donde esta última se encuentra acompañada por varias conocidas que había echo en el tiempo, lentamente empezó a fijarse en quienes la rodeaban.

Frente a ella estaba Misty, la representante de Ash y amiga del mismo de sus viajes en Kanto y Jotho, detrás de esta Serena miró a Dawn, la bien llamada hermana menor de Ash, pues este la cuidaba de tal forma, sonrió ante la idea mientras la delgada capa de rubor era esparcida en sus mejillas, la encargada era Miette que se había casado hacía una semana, concluida su luna de miel vino hacia la boda de su amiga, no en vano Brock, su esposo era el padrino de Ash y Serena, siguiente a ella y acomodándole el cabello largo miel Shauna, la nueva señora Bolt desde hacía dos semanas se lucía en un vestido rosa algo abultado, su premonición fue certera, ella y Clemont iban a tener un hijo, a la par que era el primero de ella y el segundo de él, pues Klaus era el primogénito del líder de Luminalia.

-¿Qué esperas de este día Serena?- preguntó Dawn ayudándole a verse en el espejo

-no seas tan ingenua- rio Miette- ella espera su noche de bodas-

A la pelo miel de solo imaginarlo se le subieron los colores al rostro al imaginarse esa escena, entonces para cambiar el tema se le ocurrió algo

-Shauna- dijo Serena- ¿Qué recibiste como regalo por parte de tu esposo?-

Todas miraron a la morena que rio algo nerviosa, Miette era esposa de Brock que era doctor, Misty salía con Tracey así que estaba acostumbrada a dibujos espectaculares, Dawn y Kenny eran novios, pero Kenny a pesar de ser alguien distraído siempre conseguía tener los mejores regalos a la moda para la peli zafiro.

Pero Clemont y Ash eran considerados el caso especial, Clemont con su carrera entre la ciencia, la música y los pokemon se había alzado con orgullo como compositor, y cantante, siendo a la par de Ash los íconos de una generación entre la cantidad de cantantes que habían, siendo también de regalos espectaculares, Serena solo sonrió para mirar como en su toca discos sonaba una pieza de interpretación de la real orquesta de Sinooh. (ROMANCE ANÓNIMO).

-laralala- tarareaba Serena

-uh- Misty reconoció la pieza- esa canción la sabe interpretar Ash-

-romance anónimo- completó Miette- ¿te gusta la música clásica Serena?-

-realmente desde que escuché a Ash interpretarla me gustó, además me gusta la música de la real orquesta de Sinooh- contestó la aludida

-no cambien el tema- sonrió Dawn- dinos Shauna ¿Qué era?-

-Bueno- la morena sonrió- les puedo mostrar-

Dicho esto tomó su teléfono y les mostró a la chicas

-grabó como video oficial de sus nuevas canciones nuestro baile de boda, me regaló una canción que es debut de su álbum, es decir…hizo que el video oficial de esa canción sea nuestra boda y otras escenas que yo ayudé a grabar-

Todas miraron cuando ella puso el video.

("Madrigal- Cristian Castro").

El inicio era una toma a blanco y negro que cubrían el arpegio de la guitarra y señala las cuerdas, entonces la toma pasó al violín y a los arreglos del requinto, empezando con el canto

-" Estando contigo me olvido de todo y de mí, parece que todo lo tengo teniéndote a ti, y no siento este mal que me agobia y que llevo conmigo, arruinando esta vida que tengo y no puedo vivir"-

La voz de Clemont acompañaba las imágenes en blanco y negro del ingres de Shauna al altar, mientras también los destellos de relieves eran acompañados por la imagen de los dos jurándose amor al altar

-"eres luz que ilumina las noches en mi largo camino, yes por eso que frente al destino no quiero vivir"-

Shauna a pesar de que lo había visto muchas veces le seguía gustando, porque era un regalo de su esposo, porque aquel día en el altar se juraron amarse, por eso, ella disfrutaba el sonido

-"una rosa en tu pelo parece una estrella en el cielo, y en el viento parece un acento tu voz musical, y parece un destello de luz la medalla en tu cuello al menor movimiento de tu cuerpo al andar"-

Esta vez la toma iba al Valse de bodas, donde la cámara se centraba en la pareja del centro que eran los flamantes esposo, mientras Clemont movía los labios en forma de canto y Shauna miraba a la altura disfrutando del momento mientras seguía 

-"Yo a tu lado no siento las horas que van con el tiempo, ni me acuerdo que llevo en mi pecho una herida mortal yo contigo no siento el sonar de la lluvia y el viento porque llevo tu amor en mi pecho como un Madrigal "-

Esta escena Shauna la recordaba, pues en medio de la canción aquel día sus miradas se cruzaron, y lentamente se dieron un beso de amor.

-"Yo a tu lado no siento las horas que van con el tiempo, ni me acuerdo que llevo en mi pecho una herida mortal, Yo contigo no siento el sonar de la lluvia y el viento, Porque llevo tu amor en mi pecho como un Madrigal"-

Las chicas dieron un suspiro viendo las escenas de aquella recepción, mientras todo terminaba en un beso perfecto bajo la luna y adornado por la luz de la estrellas.

-lindo- dijo Misty sonriente- ¿no Dawn?-

-muy lindo- sonrió ella-

-chicas basta- Shauna se sonrojó- es solo un regalo-

-No- sonrió Miette- es el regalo de tu esposo, ámalo-

-yo hago cada segundo que tengo- soltó ella

Serena y las chicas sonrieron, pero ella pensaba en qué podría darle Ash, posiblemente una canción y ella al pensarlo se entusiasmó, una canción del repertorio amplio de Ash que ella amaba no vendría mal ese día

 **EN EL RANCHO DEL PRFO. OAK.**

-¿listo para el gran día?- preguntó Gary mientras miraba la zona que estaba decorada para la ocasión

-Es un buen día para una boda- comentó Clemont mientras afuera la gente se movía tomando lugar.

-todo día es bueno para casarse- terció Brock- ¿no?-

La conversación del trío divertía a Ash que miraba la zona, escudriñando que cada detalle de la zona este en su lugar, cada mínimo detalle de la zona de matrimonio y el camino al altar, el camino era adornado por flores azules y rosas, una mezcla entre los colores que ambos gustaban, y que ambos usaban cuando se volvieron a ver.

El altar y donde se ubicarían tenía un arco de flores de arco sobre una pequeña tarima que serviría de lugar para la boda, cabe recalcar que a pesar de la prensa que acechaba todos los pokemon de Ash montaban guardia para que ningún paparazzi se cole a la festividad.

-¡que gran día!- entró Delia en la habitación -¡Hola chicos!-

-señora Ketchum- saludaron todos menos Ash que seguía mirado por la ventana distraído

Ash pensaba en su padre, él ya no estaba y no lo culpaba por eso, pero, cómo podría ser un buen esposo si nunca tuvo un ejemplo a seguir, claro que vio a Clemont y Korrina cuando esta última vivía pero, Clemont era solo un par de años mayor y como modelo de esposo, según Korrina era perfecto.

Brock notó la situación mientras cruzó miradas con Delia quien sonriente dio un suspiro y asintió, ella supo que ese día daría el último consejo a su hijo

-chicos- Brock habló- vamos afuera un momento, quiero mostrarles que tan fuerte es mi Mudkip-

-Mi Umbreon gana- rio Gary-

-Yo capturé un Eevee ayer- Comentó el rubio mientras todos salían de la habitación dejando a Delia y Ash

Delia miró a su hijo y bañando por el destello de la luz que entraba por la ventana vio a su bebé, luego en un pestañeo vio a su hijo cuando empezó a viajar, para terminar viendo al adulto que tenía frente a ella.

-mi niño- susurró ella- mi Ashton…-

Ash volteó y se topó con su mamá llena de lágrimas y con su típica sonrisa

-¿mamá?- preguntó este acercándose -¿estas bien?¿te duele algo?-

-Ay Ash- ella sonrió burlonamente- aun no conoces bien a las mujeres-

El rio pero su madre le atrajo y le acunó en su pecho, mientras el traje negro de bodas resaltaba la encorvadura de Ash debido a que su madre era más bajita que él.

-mamá- Ash solo suspiró- tengo miedo…-

-lo sé- dijo ella- cuéntamelo todo hijo-

Ash lentamente se sentó en el sofá y su madre tomó asiento a su lado

-no quiero fallarle- suspiro- le fallé cuando se fue de Kalos, le fallé cuando me encontró en Alola, en toda nuestra relación intento sanar esos daños, tantas canciones, tantos poemas, rosas, regalos, pero mamá, cómo ser un esposo para Serena si nunca tuve un modelo, peor aun, cómo seré padre algún momento si desconozco cómo actúan los mismos, mamá…- se acomodó en el hombro de su madre- tengo miedo….-

Delia le señaló sus piernas y como cuando era niño él se recostó allí, recibiendo las caricias de su madre en el cabello.

-Hijo- sabiamente empezó- en el camino de la vida hay muchos, y reitero muchas situaciones que ponen a prueba un matrimonio, pero allí esta el menester de estar vivo, sin los fallos, errores, problemas y discusiones no habría razon de sentir; hay momentos para llorar, para reír, para amar, para cuidar, Ash, hijo, hay momentos para todo, para todos…¿recuerdas un matrimonio perfecto?-

Ash volvió al ejemplo anterior de la fallecida Korrina y Clemont, pero recordó que ambos tenían sus discusiones y problemas, como cualquier pareja, pero al final del día ambos dormían juntos y se reconciliaban sin decir nada, al siguiente día ambos se amaban con fuerza mayor, porque su matrimonio superaba las espontaneas pruebas que venían de vez en cuando.

-No…- dijo

-exacto- sonrió Delia- para ser esposo o padre, o ambos, debes ser lo que tú quisiste tener, hacer lo que en tu vista resulte mejor, recuerda, si hoy Serena vino aquí, a vestirse de blanco, a renunciar a todo lo que antes era solo suyo y volverlo vuestro (sí vuestro), por amor funciona todo, TODO-

-Amor- Ash pensó- pero de amor no vive la gente ¿o si?-

-No Ash- Delia rio- naturalmente vives de comida…en tu caso de mucha- ambos rieron por el comentario- pero tu alma vive de amor, y ten presente, el día que Serena, cuando tenga ganas de dormir, en sus paseos por el jardín, cuando la tarde llegue a su fin, ya no te extrañe, necesitas cambiar, si no, sigue igual, cada día junto a ella es una prueba, y una aventura-

Ash se incorporó, felizmente saltó y pikachu que dormía allí con un moño en su cuello se subió a su hombro

-¡gracias mamá!- sonrió- por todo…-

Ella sonrió y le dio un abrazo

-te quiero- sonrió

-yo igual mamá-

 **CASA DE DELIA (** _aquí estaba Serena siendo arreglada)._

Serena ya estaba lista, todas estaban dejando la habitación quedando Serena, Dawn y Miette, pero el sonido de la puerta vino a su mente

-¿lista pequeña?- Preguntó su madre Grace

Shauna y Dawn se retiraron, venía la charla madre e hija; la cual, ellas no debían interrumpir, lentamente Grace usaba su vestido negro y veía a su hija de novia, y se le acercó por la espalda

-no esperaba que este día llegase-

-Mamá- la voz de Serena sonaba débil- ¿cómo te sientes?-

A Grace le sorprendió la pregunta pero se puso a analizarlo, cómo se sentía, feliz, sí su hija se casaba, estaba feliz, aunque

-creo que me sentiré algo sola en casa- sonrió ella- aunque vivo a pocas calles de ustedes-

-mamá- Serena se puso en pie y le abrazó- gracias por todo, de verdad por todas esas veces que me hiciste montar Rhynhorn, por cuidarme y sobre todo…por amarme mami-

Grace en su duro carácter soltó muchas lágrimas

-hija- sonrió entre sollozos- no me hagas llorar que se correrá el maquillaje-

Ambas rieron y entró Misty por la puerta

-disculpen- dijo la pelo naranja- el auto ya está aquí-

Ambas asintieron y pusieron rumbo a la boda

 **RANCHO DEL PROF. OAK**

La gente ya estaba en su lugar, Clemont, Brock y Gary estaban de caballeros, Shauna, Miette y Leaf en el otro lado, terminando con Leaf que tenía los anillos, en la primera fila y como es costumbre la madre de Ash estaba, a su lado Samuel Oak, seguido de varios invitados, los cuales eran amigos, y uno que otro que fue de casualidad.

En el otro lado el asiento de Grace estaba libre pues ella entregaría a Serena, denotando entre la multitud se encontraban la ex reina Aria, las amigas del performance de Serena y muchas personalidades de la moda que se encargaron de los diseños de la pareja, entre ellos, la recién consolidada Jessica que ayudaba en moda pokemon y estilismo, y con su pareja Barry, el rubio de Sinooh se había convertido en un gran diseñador de ropa masculina y accesorios pokemon.

Ash se notaba nervioso, movía sus manos y miraba el reloj mucho, daba suspiros seguidos, su trabajo en la música le había echo aprender a contar tiempos, pero esta vez, solo estaba al borde de un ataque cardiaco por la espera y angustia, entonces como un baño de tranquilidad sonó la voz de Misty, aunque las amigas de Serena ya habían llegado Ash no supo de ella, tradiciones que evitaban, cosa que aumentó aun más la angustia, pero ya acabó, porque sonaron las campanas y la bella marcha nupcial.

-¡Llegó la novia!- gritó Misty eufórica

Ash tomó aire para voltear y lo que vio, superaba a cualquier pokemon legendario que haya visto.

Y es que su prometida se veía hermosa, demasiado hermosa, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta , el velo que delicadamente hacía de cortina por las finas facciones de la chica, el vestido blanco con un escote corto y dejaba descubierta la espalda hasta mas arriba de la cadera, todo eso, sumándole a lo que Ash sentía hizo algo que nadie esperaba.

Serena muy nerviosa alzó su mirada para encontrarse con que Ash entre sonrisas se puso a llorar, todos los presentes se sintieron conmovidos, el chico que no tenia idea de amor, estaba llorando al momento de su boda, todo estaba hermoso, y la futura novia, acompañado de que Bonnie levantaba la cola del vestido, mientras daban con Grace cada paso.

Ash deslumbró en el mar de sentimientos a la niña del sombrero de para, para verla de nuevo como su esposa, cuando llegó frente a él Grace hizo la entrega de su única hija

-te estoy entregando el mayor de mis tesoros Ash- ella le susurró en el oído- Rhynhorn también –

Ash sonrió y recibió a la chica

-yo estoy recibiendo las llaves para la cima del cielo- contestó él te ves preciosa-

Tomados de la mano escucharon cada palabra, hasta el momento de los votos matrimoniales (N.A- no saben cuanto me demoré investigando cómo es una boda :'v)

-el día de hoy- Ash empezó- vengo ante ti, con todo lo que tengo, con todo lo que soy, el día de hoy, vengo con el corazón en la mano, abierto de par en par, vengo con mis defectos, mis virtudes, cargando a cuestas mi pasado y ofreciéndote mi futuro, te ofrezco todo lo que soy- colocándose el anillo

-el día de hoy- Serena igual tomada de las manos de Ash empezó- vengo después de tanto tiempo buscándote a cumplir un sueño, a buscar un futuro, vengo con el alma lista y con mis sentimientos claros, porque vengo a estar contigo desde hoy hasta el día que tenga canoso el cabello y arrugas en las manos, vengo a decirte ante todos que te amo- ella le colocó el anillo

-el juramento de amor- ordeno el sacerdote

-venimos hoy- dijeron al unísono- ante todos, a unirnos como uno, para amarnos en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud en la enfermedad, en la vejez y la juventud y estar juntos frente al odio y al amor-

-por el poder que me confiere los altísimos; los declaro marido y mujer, tengo el honor de presentarles al señor y señora Ketchum, puede besar a la novia-

Él le levantó el velo de novia, poco a poco deslumbrando la figura de la sonrojada chica, y se le acercó, ella cerró sus ojos para finalmente besarse, mientras los llantos maternos y gritos de alegría, los vitoreas de los amigos, combinando los ataques de pokemon para decorar la escena. Todo ese día dio la bienvenida a los nuevos Señor y Señora Ketchum.

El día siguió pero en la recepción Ash súbitamente desapareció, Serena no sabía que sucedía, pero dentro de la casa que era grande apareció el novio.

-cariño- sonrió Ash- ven…el último regalo de la noche espera-

Serena lo siguió, mientras la gente miraba como salían al patio trasero, y los siguieron por un camino decorado con flores, hasta que llegaron a un claro conocido, donde al fondo, 15 personas acompañadas de varios instrumentos, cuando ella miró bien, la gente la estaba murmurando

-¡La sinfónica de Sinooh!- grito Dawn que los conocía

-¡Ahora!- Ordenó Ash

De los árboles varios pétalos empezaron a caer, sumándole los sonidos de las trompetas que daban inicio al regalo de Ash a Serena que se quedo parada en medio del lugar que, ya recordó, allí se conocieron.

("La Cima Del Cielo – Ricardo Montaner").

-"dame una caricia, Dame el corazón, Dame un beso intenso, En la habitación, dame una mirada, dame una obsesión, dame la certeza, de este nuevo amor"-

Con un movimiento de mano los pokemon de Ash: Torterra, Scraggy, Sceptile, Rowlett y Bulbasaur venía con varias flores que lanzaron alrededor de Serena.

-"dame poco a poco, tu serenidad, dame con un grito, la felicidad"-

Ahora el grupo aéreo de Ash, dícese Taloflame, Staraptor, Noivern y Swellow demás en el cielo chocaban sus ataques con cuidado mientras desde el suelo los tipo agua restantes como Totodile, Buizel, Oshawott, Corpish etc. Para chocarlas en el cielo.

-"de llevarte a la cima del cielo, donde existe un silencio total, donde el viento te rosa la cara, y yo rozo tu cuerpo al fina, y llevarte a la cima del cielo, donde el cuento no pueda acabar, donde emerge sublime el deseo, y la gloria se puede alcanzar"-

Del otro lado, Quilava, Torkoal, Incinerator, Infernape, Gible y charizard usaban sus ataques de fuego para crear una estela que asemejaba al rocío matutino generando un ambiente sublime.

-"Dame un tiempo nuevo, Dame oscuridad, dame tu poesía, A medio terminar., dame un día a día, Dame tu calor, Dame un beso ahora, en el callejón"-.

La real orquesta de Sinooh sonaba tan fuertemente y armonizaba con Ash a la perfección que la gente disfrutaba mientras Serena ..bueno ella estaba en su mundo

-"dame una sonrisa, dame seriedad, dame si es posible, la posibilidad"-

Ahora Serena se acercó mientras una roca afilada y un lanzallamas creaba una atmosfera cálida en la noche plutónica

-"de llevarte a la cima del cielo, donde existe un silencio total, donde el viento te rosa la cara y yo rozo tu cuerpo al final., y llevarte a la cima del cielo, Donde el cuento no pueda acabar, donde emerge sublime el deseo, y la gloria se puede alcanzar."-

Y juntos frente a frente recordaban las escenas desde niños hasta ahora, justo ahora que eran marido y mujer

-"Donde emerge sublime el deseo y la gloria se puede alcanzar"-

-te amo- ella se aferró a su cuello- y te amaré por siempre.

El solo susurró mientras se abrazaban  
-" y la gloria se puede alcanzar."-

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

SIGUIENTE LETRA: M

CANCIÓN: ME VA A EXTRAÑAR.


	9. VIII No Siempre Es Culpa Del Chico (M)

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

La música no me pertenece

Esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener

 **CAMINO DE ÉXITOS**

 _Capítulo VIII: No Siempre Es Culpa Del Chico_

 **Letra:** "Me Va A Extrañar"- Ricardo Montaner

 _Un Año Después Desde La Boda_

-¡Largo!- gritó Serena

-Serena…- Ash llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta

Estamos en Kanto, Pueblo Paleta, o mejor dicho la recién nombrada Ciudad Paleta; debido a que la academia de Ash y el frente de batalla empezaron a traer gente el pequeño pueblo creció hasta ser cede de la academia de bellas artes de Kanto bajo la dirección de Ash, con Tracey como instructor de artes plásticas, en cuanto a artes escénicas el mismísimo equipo Rocket, o mejor dicho el retirado equipo Rocket fue contratado por Ash para darles una oportunidad fuera de esa vida, como sus crímenes no eran nada graves como trío su condena fue fácilmente cumplida y reincorporados a la sociedad. El centro pokemon también fue abierto allí, Leaf y Gary se hacían cargo de las investigaciones mientras un retirado Samuel Oak pasaba sus días en Alola.

Ahora bien, el matrimonio Ketchum – Yvonne se ha mantenido firme ante todo por un año, en el cual el disco de Ash fue lanzado con éxito, a la par que liga pokemon se reanudaba, la madre de Ash que estaba mejor, pero no todo siempre va bien.

-solo vete- susurró casi sin gana Serena con su espalda apegada a la puerta de la habitación

Ash ya cansado de golpear la puerta se acomodó al otro lado, dejando caer su humanidad de espaldas contra la puerta a lo mismo que Serena.

-Abre la puerta- Ash habló- por favor déjame…-

-¡No!- gritó ella- ¡Yo te amado desde niña! Y aun así…-

Ash cerró sus ojos mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla-

-entonces- él quiso fingir fortaleza- pídeme el divorcio-

Ash ya estaba cansado, había llevado más de 3 horas en esta situación, acababa de llegar de un viaje largo, Pikachu se había ido con los demás pokemon para que ellos se arreglaran, pero no había componte, el cansancio del viaje, la impotencia y el orgullo estaban convergiendo en un Ash lleno de ira y tristeza, Serena por su lado no quería llorar, ella tenía una gran sorpresa, una enorme sorpresa, pero con eso, prefería irse, un hogar sin amor no permite que se sumen dos o tres a la ecuación.

-¡¿Y qué si lo hago!?- respondió con ira- ¿¡QUÉ HARÁS SI LO HAGO ASHTON RED KETCHUM!?-

Ash solo movió su cabeza, no tenía ganas de seguir en esa situación

-Serena…- llamó del otro lado- si cruzo esa puerta, la de la salida no volveré jamás-

Serena sintió un puñal removerse en el corazón, retorcerse en sus entrañas hasta el más íntimo lugar de su humanidad causando una herida enorme

-¿¡TE CREES CAPAZ!?- Muy herida ella contraatacó

\- con un demonio- susurró Ash- Serena soy tu esposo, ¿por qué crees que sigo aquí?-

-¡No sé!- grito ella- ¡maldita sea si lo supiera no estuviéramos aquí!-

-¡Porque te amo!- respondió él perdiendo los estribos

-¡Mientes!- respondió ella- tú amas a May-

Una vieja herida tan cerrada se abrió cual tsunami, obviamente se había casado con Serena por amor, pero ella en este punto no escuchaba razones válidas.

-¡te amo carajo!- respondió ya molesto- si no te amara ya me hubiese ido, muchas chicas me han codiciado Serena, ¡muchas! Y por amor a ti me quedé, porque a ti te he amado tanto como tu a mí…¿no?-

-…- silencio, es todo lo que ella dio

-te amo- Ash se puso en pie

La lluvia de la mañana arreciaba fuertemente afuera pero nuestro azabache amigo solo tomó las llaves de su BMW y se fue, ese hogar, ese "castillo azul" lo asfixiaba, al bajar las escaleras solo se topó con la foto del día de su boda, la tomó muy cansado y con las ojeras que tenía solo atinó a lanzar el cuadro lejos, contra la pared causando un ruido enorme.

Serena solo seguía en posición fetal contra la puerta, todo iba tan bien, tan lindo, como un cuento de hadas, pero al recordar lo que los trajo a esta situación.

Ash por su lado había tomado las llaves del auto, y saliendo de la casa se topó con que desde arriba algo cayó

-"¿mi chamarra?"- inquirió al verla caer.

La lluvia arreciaba, Serena se puso en pie y desde la ventana de su dormitorio, por alguna razon dentro de su corazón quiso lanzar esa chamarra, el frio era fuerte y Ash había llegado con solo su camiseta.

El chico cuando vio la prenda caer también sintió el frío de su alma, la tomó y esperanzado miró hacia la ventana, la misma que ya hacía cerrada y con la cortina roja evitando ver hacia adentro, como toda esperanza, esta murió allí, Ash entonces siguió caminando y abrió el auto, saliendo de la propiedad.

Serena salió del cuarto, la mañana aun daba los rayos de sol en medio de la lluvia; entonces, ella bajó la escaleras y se sentó frente a la tv.

 **/Flash back/**

¿Qué había sucedido? Pues Ash acababa de aterrizar en Ciudad Celeste, siendo recibido por un grupo de fans de Ash, el cual normalmente hizo lo natural para él, fotos, gritos y firmas, Pikachu y Ash ya estaban acostumbrados. El problema vino cuando Ash subió al taxi, todo iba tranquilo pero una corazonada le indicaba que esas nubes de tormenta descargarían su ira ese día.

-"Y en noticias de farándula- sonó dese el radio- desde Unova la presidente del club de fans del cantante Red Ash a afirmado lo siguiente"-

Ash solo sonrió y se acomodó con pikachu, entonces lo que vino hizo que él y pikachu se incorporaran de golpe en el sillón del taxi.

-estoy embarazada y el hijo que espero es de Ash-

El chico abrió sus ojos rápidamente pero el taxista le dijo

-¿Qué tú no eres Red Ash?-

El chico asintió

-¡vaya!- sonrió el taxista- ¡felicidades!-

Ash asintió mientras se tomaba la cabeza en busca de consuelo, no era verdad, pero por qué declaraba lo siguiente, es decir su imagen personal estaba en juego, si eso se desparramaba podría llegar hasta sus amigos, familia y..

-"¡SERENA!"- rápidamente el chico busco su teléfono, la batería estaba casi muerta, con pericia desbloqueó la pantalla táctil y procedió a marcarle a su esposa

-"Contesta, contesta, por favor"- mentalmente rogaba Ash

-¡Qué!- muy molesta su esposa contestó

-¡Serena escúchame!-

-¡No!- ella sonaba muy enojada- ¡a Giratina contigo!-

Ella le colgó, nuevamente le marcó pero cuando estaba en el cuarto timbrazo se apagó su teléfono

Fúrico lanzó su celular por la ventana

-¿problemas en casa?- dijo el taxista

-¿Qué?- Ash se sorprendió

-si gritan los dos- contestó el taxista – se escucha claramente que sucede-

Ash estaba entre dudoso y fúrico, optando por no ser mal educado dijo

-mi esposa cree que la engañé-

-chico- empezó el taxista- eres un artista famoso, todos, y reitero todos quieren intentar sacar partido, los medios, la gente, y demás, cuando llegas arriba eres dueño del mundo, y cada persona quiere una tajada de ello, además que tu generación es rara-

Ash analizó a su interlocutor, robusto, de unos 50 años, cabello castaño.

-¿rara?-

-tienden a dejar todo cuando las cosas no están bien, cuando en verdad deben arreglarlas, por algo se casaron ¿no?-

Ash asintió

-amo a mi esposa, yo no la engañé-

-chico, cuando llegues a casa habla con ella, no creo que quera escucharte a la primera, y si eso sucede retírate, no dejes que la ira de domine, es difícil pero no pierdas a tu mujer por algo que no es cierto-

Ash se puso a reflexionar sobre lo dicho, era verdad, no permitiría que su esposa se vaya por sus errores, o mejor dicho por chismes sobre su persona, cuando quiso decir algo Ash ya había llegado a casa, rápidamente con Pikachu bajaron y tomando su maleta pagó al taxista

-gracias-

El hombre solo asintió y se fue, Ash dio un hondo suspiro y se acercó a la puerta de su casa, tomó el pomo lentamente y al abrirlo sus miedos se arreciaban en la piel, el aire se le hacía pesado, al entrar muchas cosas estaban en el suelo, al entrar fue cautelosamente mientras Pikachu se retiraba, al cruzar el umbral sonaban unos sollozos, Ash subió la escaleras y cuando estaba llegando arriba se topó con su esposa en un mar de llanto.

-Serena yo- pero fue interrumpido

-¡lárgate!- grito entre sollozos.

 **/FLASH BACK/**

Ash estaba en la ciudad, no sabía donde ir, por primera vez, manejó sin rumbo en esa madrugada fría, puso rumbo a Ciudad Celeste, pero otro sonido lo sacó de su estado, era su pokegear.

-¿Misty?- preguntó al contestar

-¡MALDITA SEA ASHTON RED KETCHUM!- Le gritó la chica- ¿¡EN QUÉ DITTOS ESTABAS PENSANDO!?"-

-Yo no hice nada Misty- Ash se aparcó pues ya no le apetecía ir a ciudad Celeste

-¡a otro Arcaine con ese hueso! ¡estas casado maldita sea!-

-¡MISTY!- Ash ya molesto le gritó- cálmate y escúchame –

-¿¡QUE TIENES QUE DECIR EN TU DEFENSA¡?-

-¡QUE AMO A SERENA!-

El silencio hizo acto de presencia mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y bajaba del auto

-Ash- una calmada Misty preguntó- ¿es verdad o no?-

Ash solo suspiró agotado mientras el agua le mojaba entero

-No Misty- contestó- yo nunca había visto a esa chica-

-¿en verdad?- Misty se restregaba los ojos-

-es verdad- acabó Ash

Como el pokegear estaba casi sin batería Ash pidió algo

-ve a ver a Serena- pidió

Y por el tiempo el reloj se apagó, Ash ya empapado alzó su vista al cielo

-"ella esta llorando"- repasó mentalmente –"¿verdad?"-

Frente a él un nuevo bar estaba abierto, en su vida había bebido pero teniendo ya 22 años no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Con paso lento fue caminando y acercándose al bar de esquina que lucía al estilo victoriano con dos grandes puertas café y ventanas rojas y verdes, cuando entró se topó con una barra en V que servía a los clientes, no había mucha gente, era un día de trabajo, el abatido chico fue hacia la barra, pero parecía atraído por el cansancio, por el agotamiento y sobre todo por la tristeza

-¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?- sonó una voz femenina

Ash alzó su mirada para toparse con un par de ojos amarillos intensos, una cabellera rubia.

-un segundo- ella abrió los ojos como platos - ¡Eres Red Ash!-

Ash solo bufó

-aquí soy Ash- dijo él

Pero entonces quizá ya ido por el olor dulzón del alcohol y la sensación de soledad comenzó

-ya tu sabes mi nombre- Ash sonrió- ¿cómo te llamas tú?-

-aquí me llaman Yellow Wintters- sonrió la rubia- pero ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?-

\- ah- Ash solo movió sus hombros -¡sorpréndeme!-

La chica asintió mientras iba por una bebida, Ash por su lado tomó el control de la tv para encenderla, dando en el canal de música

-en Música Pokefantástica- empezó el conductor- tenemos el temazo del disco "Prohibido Olvidar" de Red Ash tenemos la joyita de "me va a extrañar"-

Yellow llegó con una botella de Russkaya (Vodka) puro dejando un vaso

-ten cuidado- advirtió- es fuerte-

Ash tomó el vaso para decir dolido

-que tu amada esposa te odio duele más- y se tomó el contenido

Serena por su lado estaba acostada mientras sonaba el canal de música ("Me Va A Extrañar – Ricardo Montaner")

-" Cada mañana el sol nos dio en la cara al despertar, cada palabra que le pronuncié la hacía soñar no era raro verla en el jardín corriendo tras de mí, y yo dejándome alcanzar, sin duda, era feliz"-

Serena solo recordó que aquella canción fue escrita por ella, inspirada por su viaje por Kalos con Ash, por los momentos de risa, de todo, nació en su diario y Ash se ocupó de acoplarla, ahora ella era quien recordaba a su esposo y sus momentos juntos

-"era una buena idea, cada cosa sugerida, ver la novela en la televisión, contarnos todo, jugar eternamente el juego limpio de la seducción, y las peleas terminarlas, siempre en el sillón"-

Ash ya iba por el cuarto vaso y la mano le temblaba, además sentía dormida la lengua y se sentía un frío extraño al respirar, otro vaso adentro y el ardor de la garganta seguida de las ganas de cantar, lo cual lo hizo suavemente.

-"me va a extrañar, al despertar en sus paseos por el jardín, cuando la tarde llegue a su fin, Me va a extrañar, al suspirar, Porque el suspiro será por mí, porque el vacío la hará sufrir"-

En cierto modo Ash se llenaba el ego con la canción, con la conciencia limpia sabía que en fondo, Serena Ketchum le amaba incluso más que lo que él a ella.

-"Me va a extrañar y sentirá, que no habrá vida después de mí, que no se puede vivir así, Me va a extrañar, cuando tenga ganas de dormir y acariciar"-

Serena en la cama sentía frío, y extrañaba sentir al lado a su esposo, con toda el alma dejaba que las lágrimas fluyan con dolor y tristeza al sentirse traicionada.

-"Al mediodía era una aventura en la cocina se divertía con mis ocurrencias y reía, cada caricia le avivaba, el fuego a nuestra chimenea, Era sencillo pasar, El invierno en compañía"-

Que mañana tan fría que Ash afrontaba, frente a él todo se estaba viniendo abajo entre lo borroso de haberse acabado la botella

-Yellow- llamó calmo- otra más-

-no me parece buena idea-

-mi vida no esta hecha de buenas ideas-

Ella solo asintió mientras le entregaba otra botella mientras Serena lloraba contra su almohada hasta cansarse en esa mañana, recordaba narcóticamente sus citas con Ash.

-"Me va a extrañar, al despertar, en sus paseos por el jardín, cuando la tarde llegue a su fin, me va a extrañar, al suspirar, porque el suspiro será por mí, porque el vacío la hará sufrir"-

Ash ya estaba en la mitad de la segunda botella, seguido de las ganas demostró su gran voz

-"Me va a extrañar y sentirá, que no habrá vida después de mí, que no se puede vivir así, Me va a extraña cuando tenga ganas de dormir y acariciar"-

Todo el bar notó que ese era Red Ash, los dolidos lo acompañaron en un coro de melancolía

-" Me va a extrañar y sentirá, que no habrá vida después de mí, que no se puede vivir así"-

Serena se puso en pie y miro por la ventana

-"cuando el día llegue a su fin, cuando tenga ganas de dormir  
Me va a extrañar"-

Ash al fin se dio por vencido y se durmió en la barra del bar.

-"Ash/Serena"- susurraron ambos antes de que Ash se durmiera

Serena se puso a ver la tv, para toparse

-Primicia, la presidenta del club de fans de Unova declara que fue extorsionada para decirlo, y que nunca a tenido un contexto con el cantante, públicamente pide disculpas por lo ocurrido-

Serena grito muy fuerte, había negado a su esposo por puro celo sin conocer que sucede, rápidamente salió de casa y subió a su escalade mientras con su pokegear buscaba a Ash, la última señal era cerca del centro de ciudad Paleta, ella emprendió el rumbo llegando en poco tiempo, rogaba porque su esposo aun la amara, al llegar vio el BMW de Ash y buscó hasta que vio a su esposo saliendo tambaleante del bar.

Serena muy triste se estacionó, al bajar entre llanto corrió donde él para abrazarlo

-¡Perdóname!- grito ella

Ash en su estado se volteó a ver a su esposa.

-dime que eres real- Ash la abrazó- dime que eres real por favor, dime que me amas y que esto no es un sueño-

-te amo Ash- ella rio entre el llanto- te amo tanto…-

-Serena- suspiró Ash dejándose dormir en el pecho de ella- mi dulce Serena-

-ven- ella le llevó hasta el auto – vamos a casa-

-¿a nuestra casa?- dijo este en su embriaguez

-a nuestra casa- Serena le besó en la frente- a nuestro castillo azul-.

 _ **Continuará.**_


	10. IX Dile Hola y Adios (N)

El desván de los reviews.

A Dragon titanico, ste men :v jaja gracias por apoyar este fic siempre amigo un abrazo n.n

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen

La música no me pertenece.

 **CAMINO DE ÉXITOS.**

 _Capítulo IX: Hola y Adiós._

 **Letra: N**

 **Canciones:** "Nada" – Ricardo Montaner

-"No te vayas"- (versión Balada) Ricardo Montaner.

2 Año Después.

-¡Alola Ash!-

En la isla Mele Mele, específicamente en el aeropuerto de la isla después de haber pasado el control y la marabunta de gente cuyo fin era un autógrafo: Ash, Serena, Pikachu y un pequeño bebé llegan a la isla, mientras son recibidos por una rubia baja de vestido blanco que era acompañada de un pelinegro lacio de terno; son Lillie Cosmarine y Sun Cosmarine, amigos de Ash en los viejos días del azabache en Alola, Sun es, por ende, el nuevo elite 4, un rango mayor a los kajunas pero menor en cuanto a aceptación del pueblo, en fin, Alola a pesar de tener casi 20 años una liga aun no hace costumbre la organización del mismo, la gente aun no enraizaba la idea pero poco a poco las nuevas generaciones le daban más participación.

-¡Hey Lillie!- gritó Ash mientras salía de la gente que lo rodeaba sacando a Serena de la mano y evitando que se caiga el bebé, ¿Quién es el bebé?, pues.

-¡¿es él?!- Sun miró al infante de menos de un año, cabello negro azulado y ojos negros-

-Sí- Serena feliz sonrió- les presento a ¡Drake Ketchum!-

La gente al lado se iba disipando a la par que la pareja de Alola miraba al infante; cabello negro azulado y ojos azules con leves pómulos, Drake es el primer hijo del matrimonio Ketchum-Yvonne, nombrado así por su abuela Delia pero morfado el nombre para que sea masculino, Serena y Ash después del problemón que se armó ese día han afianzado sus ideales y su confianza mutua, la pelimiel se disculpó por dejarse llevar por sus acciones que llegaron al punto de sacarlo de la residencia, Ash por su lado solo le sonrió e involuntariamente recordó el viaje por Kalos cuando Miette ponía celosa a Serena, internamente reconocía lo divertido de la escena más no comentó nada pues no era el momento ni la hora.

Pasados los días la relación se había vuelto normal, pero llegó un punto de la vida marital que los hizo felices, aunque sin planearlo Serena quedó en cinta, Ash por su parte no cabía de felicidad. Soportando lo que vino después la familia trajo al mundo a un sano bebé.

Mientras todo eso pasaba por la mente de Serena estos ya estaban en el auto de Lillie camino a su hotel; Lillie se había vuelto una investigadora pokemon con el apoyo del profesor Kukui y Gabriel Oak esta ahora tenía un laboratorio personal con el cual cuidaba de pokemon además de investigar sobre formas Alola, movimientos z y muchas cosas más, si bien su madre fue detenida por sus trabajos Lillie era diferente, su trabajo era salvar en donde su madre buscó destruir.

-¿Y cómo fue el embarazo?- preguntó la investigadora pokemon

Ash solo sintió un escalofrío en su espalda mientras Sun a la par miraba igual a su esposa.

-Normal- con toda naturalidad Serena respondió feliz

-deberíamos replantear tu concepto de normal- bromeo Ash sonrojado a Serena y haciendo reír a Sun y Lillie.

-Bueno- Serena algo apenada rio a la par que cargaba a un dormido Drake – digamos que si hubo una que otra cosa que se salió de control-

-Ash cocinando es una de esas- comentó en tercera persona el de Kanto- o sino cuando Serena tenía sus antojos raros-

-Bueno- Lillie comentó- cuando yo estaba embarazada de Sol y Luna también tuve antojos de Magikarp-

-¡Mientes!- Sun dijo- me querías comer a mí-

Lillie se avergonzó a la par que Serena y Ash reían

-Serena se tornó bipolar esas fechas- recordó Ash

-¿Ah si?- Lillie miraba incriminatoriamente a la chica-

-palabra de honor- aseguró Ash

-Cariño..- llamó Serena- ¿no crees que estás exagerando?-

Con una "cálida" sonrisa la pelimiel amedrentó a Ash, Sun estalló a carcajadas y hasta Drake siendo bebé rio.

-¡Mangoneado- rio Sun.

Todo el camino fue tranquilo, llegaron a la que era casa del Prof. Kukui, y digo era porque Ash la adquirió con el fin de tener a donde llegar en Alola, el profesor se mudó a un nuevo laboratorio más cerca de la escuela. Después de despedirse e instalarse Ash y Serena habían depositado a Drake en la cuna, el calor tropical según parece le infundía sueño al niño.

-Pequeño Drake- Serena admiraba a su hijo mientras Ash jugaba con las cuerdas de una guitarra muy bajo para evitar despertar a Drake.

Ash dejó de lado el instrumento y se colocó al lado de la cuna frente a Serena

-Mi niño- sonrió el moreno- Drake..-

-es tan bueno que ahora esté aquí- Serena se movió para ponerse de lado de su esposo

Ash sintió un leve apretón en su brazo que era las uñas de Serena en el brazo del chico, involuntariamente dio un suspiro

-¿tenías miedo?- preguntó ella

-Siempre que tú o nuestra familia este en riesgo tendré miedo-

-¿aun recuerdas aquella sensación?- Serena sacó su celular

-Como te dije, se me puso blanco el mundo – Ash miraba la foto donde él y Serena sostenían al recién nacido bebe

-Y mi lamento- acotó ella- cayó en coma, Drake es un regalo-

 **/FLASH BACK/**

Hospital central de Ciudad Paleta, el naciente hospital ahora es lugar donde a la entrada se amontonan los paparazzi y periodistas; la gente estaba emocionada, entre esos frente a la entrada se detiene la conocida escalade congio vino de la pelimiel.

Todos quisieron amontonarse pero Pikachu, Delphox y Sylveon mantuvieron un pasadizo suficientemente ancho para que pasen 3 paramédicos y una camilla. Del asiento del conductor salió Ash muy agitado y se movió hasta el lugar de atrás mientras de su lado bajaba Leaf, la prometida de Gary, el castaño llegó atrás con su Toyota célica del cual Delia y Grace bajaron.

Ash abrió la puerta trasera y allí estaba respirando agitadamente su esposa, la diseñadora Serena Yvonne de Ketchum se agarraba fuertemente el vientre mientras mentaba un montón de maldiciones a su marido

-¡Ash te voy a matar!- gritaba ella mientras le cargaba y le depositaba en la camilla

-¡sí, sí cariño!- irónico Ash le besó acallándola- ¿mejor?-

-¡igual te voy a matar!- la adolorida mujer seguía mirando fulminante a su esposo

-preferiblemente mátame después de que nazca el niño- sonrió Ash depositándola en la camilla mientras los auxiliares de medicina la atendían.

-¡Ash!- gritó Serena reusando a usar el oxígeno - ¡te prometo volver con Drake en brazos!-

Ash miró como su esposa envuelta en sudor frio y con el cabello algo alborotado se iba levantando sus manos en una V formada por sus dedos índice y medio

-¡No te rindas Serena!¡los amo!- respondió antes que la marabunta de micrófonos y cámaras le interceptaban, no podía dejar su auto allí, y menos tener esperando a la ambulancia.

-¡Señor Ketchum¡ ¡Señor!- los entrevistadores le colocaban los micrófonos en la cara y este solo sonreía algo agotado

-¿el bebe ya tiene nombre?-

-¿Cómo responde a que su esposa lo matará?-

-¿la señorita Serena y usted están seguros de eso?-

Ash solo se movía algo molesto quitando de su rostro los micrófonos, Gary por su lado entró al pelotón

-¡permiso!- un poco grosero Gary abrió un camino a la Escalade

-¿¡un poco tarde no?!-

-más vale tarde que nunca-

Ash se subió al auto y lo encendió acelerando con cuidado de no arrollar a alguien debido a la marabunta de periodistas que se cruzaban

Las adultas entraron al hospital sin mayor problema, más que nada el detonante de no haber sido entrevistadas es que el carácter fuerte de Grace para proteger la intimidad de su yerno e hija, además del futuro bebé

Delia por su parte hacia una ligera reverencia y se disculpaba con los señores alejándose y evitando las entrevistas, con cuidado y delicadamente rechazaba a los periodistas.

-Me pregunto si la señora Grace no ayudaría- comentó un periodista

-¿estas demente?- contestó su camarógrafo- ¿¡quieres que nos mande con Giratina?¡-

La castaña los escuchó y les regaló una cálida sonrisa que les erizó la piel a ambos. Los mismos solo se alejaron lentamente.

Grace y Delia se pudieron reencontrar al fin en recepción donde los paparazzi y demás abandonaron su misión de hallarlos, pikachu y los demás llegaron al mismo sitio.

-disculpe- Delia llamó -¿puede ayudarme con algo?-

La enfermera gustosa asintió mientras Grace escuchaba.

-¿Dónde esta la señorita Serena Yvonne? – Grace ya impaciente preguntó

-lo siento- la pulcra enfermera dijo apenada- la única Serena aquí es la señora Serena Ketchum-

Delia rio y Grace se dio un leve golpe en la frente, era obvio que su hija ya no era la señorita Yvonne, sino la señora Ketchum.

-es ella- Delia sonrió- ¿Dónde la ingresarán para poder visitarla cuando acabe el parto?-

-Bueno- la enfermera buscó algo en su computadora- a la señora Ketchum Serena le toca maternidad pabellón A habitación 7 piso 2, estará allí cuando nazca el bebe-

-¡gracias!- las futuras abuelas se fueron a la sala de espera mientras pikachu venía a toda velocidad guiando a Ash.

-¡espérame colega!- Ash evitaba a la gente

-Perdón, con permiso, ¡lo siento!- el moreno evitaba todo pero no contaba con una camilla que estaba en media sala, como ya no podía detenerse Ash la saltó mientras Pikachu pasaba por debajo del metal.

-¿¡quien puso eso alli?!- espetó molesto

-Pika pika ¿pika pi? (Es un jodido hospital ¿qué esperabas?)- el ratón llegó a información con Ash

-amigo ve a con mamá- Ash se acomodó en la tabla- disculpe ¿dónde esta mi esposa?-

-Pues dígame su…¡Oh Arceus! ¡es Red Ash!-

-¡Sh!- Ash indicó silencio-busco a la señora Ketchum, primer nombre Serena-

-la señora Ketchum está en el quirófano , va a empezar en breve, pero pide que usted llegue y haga acto de presencia, ¡apúrese! Sala 3B-

Ash asintió y empezó una nueva carrera hasta la sala donde el personal medico le dio la bata y lo necesario, con una sonrisa de idiota Ash ingresó a la estancia.

Afuera un Ford doble cabina se estacionaba en el parqueadero del hospital, de él baja un rubio de lentes y al otro lado una morena con un bebé en brazos, mientras que de atrás sale un niño de 3 años rubio y ojos jade como la esmeralda.

-¡Listo!- El pequeño camino tomando la mano de su padre -¿veremos a tío Ash y tía Serena?-

-Sí Klaus- respondió el adulto- Shauna ¿cómo está Ethan?-

La morena miró a su niño y sonrió

-le sentará de maravilla el aire de Kanto ¿verdad Ethan?-

Ethan Sean Bolt tiene menos de un año, casi 11 meses y es el hijo menor de Clemont Bolt y Shauna Miller, el niño heredó el color de ojos de su madre, verde, pero su cabello era una mezcla entre rubio y castaño, llegando a un tono avellana que se parecía al de Serena, además de tener piel canela menos fuerte, "Cocoa" como lo apodaban sus amigos.

-quiero enseñarle a tío Ash mi nuevo Bulbasaur- sonrió el niño mientras otro bebe pokemon bajaba a su lado y juntos entraban a las instalaciones

Por otro lado llegaban en un pequeño Tucson IX plateado Dawn y Kenny, detrás de ellos bajaban dos niños d años.

-Kenneth, Dana- llamó Dawn- vamos-

Los Bolt y los Belio (No sé si Kenny tenía apellido) se encontraron para ingresar a la estancia, Misty llegaba en una carrera con la pequeña Kasumi en brazos mientras Miette y Brock se encontraban separados, ¿por qué?, facil. En la sala de parto Ash y Serena ya estaban listos.

-respira cariño- Ash le secaba el sudor -¿Dónde esta el doctor?-

-¡Ash!- Serena estaba muy cansada y adolorida -¡no aguanto!-

-¡resiste Serena!- Ash llamaba – no te rindas..-

La puerta se abrió dejando ver un Chansey, un Audino y al doctor en cuestión.

-lamento la demora-

-¿¡Brock?!- Ash miraba incrédulo

-él mismo- sonrió- ahora empecemos-

 _Un Par De Horas Después_

La gente, el dinero, la familia y la propiedad privada, eso leía una pacífica Delia mientras Grace daba vueltas en círculos

-rayos- La castaña se impacientaba- Serena no ha salido-

-tranquila- Delia le sonrió- ahora la ciencia a avanzado tanto que es imposible que algo malo haya pasado-

En la misma sala Clemont sostenía a Ethan, Shauna y Klaus jugaban algo mientras dialogaban, a la par que Barry y Dawn miraban la tv y Misty junto a Kasumi miraban un libro de pokemon tipo agua.

-mami Shau- Klaus sonrió- ¿me cuentas de nuevo esa historia tan bonita?-

-Claro pequeño- Shauna aclaró su voz- hace mucho tiempo, en una tierra muy lejana un gran mago inventor trabajaba noche y día para ayudar a su pueblo, desde niño poco a poco fue mejorando pero un día, conoció a su amigo, el viajero , que junto a su pikachu le invitó a viajar por el reino, su hermana pequeña la hada se unió, más tarde también se les unió la Ninfa, cuando el viajero terminó su cruzada tas un sinfín de aventuras pero el mago también obtuvo algo, se enamoró…-

-¡vaya!- el pequeño hijo Kenneth, el peli azul hijo de Dawn se unió- ¿puedo escucharla?-

-¡yo también!- Danna se sumó

Clemont había escuchando la historia, pero no entendía si era su historia o algo que Shauna improvisaba.

-Claro- la morena rio- bien, nuestro mago conoció a una gran guerrera de afable carácter y rubia cabellera-

Clemont escuchaba, no tenía el oído absoluto de Ash pero su tiempo como cantautor le había desarrollado bien su capacidad receptiva.

-y nuestro mago y ella se enamoraron, poco a poco se casaron y tuvieron un niño, ellos vivieron felices, lastimosamente un día la guerrera volvió al reino de Arceus, dejando a nuestro mago solo….-

El rubio poco a poco dejó que esa sensación de soledad le recuerde las noches de frustración que pasaba cuando Klaus se despertaba. Hasta que

-Pero- Shauna agrego- nuestro mago sin querer enamoró a una pequeña plebeya, la cual hoy en día es su esposa-

Los niños aplaudieron por la historia mientras Clemont miraba a Ethan

-el plebeyo soy yo- susurró- escondido, solo por amor, en el interior-

-¿y vivieron felices para siempre?- preguntó Danna

-eso- Clemont llegó a su lado con Ethan- solo el tiempo lo dirá-

En la sala de partos un grito en el silencio sonaba como una melodía hermosa para Ash y Serena. La feliz pareja recibió al niño en sus manos, mientras lo admiraban.

-Perfecto- Ash le acarició una mejilla- ¡hola hijo!-

-es nuestro hijo- Serena agotada lo miraba- es hermoso-

-¡Hola bebe- Ash le sonrió- soy tu papi-

-y yo soy Mami- Serena le acunó

\- y te amamos- le dijeron mientras se unían en un abrazo fuerte

-Serena...- tímidamente Ash llamó- Gracias por darme una familia, de veras ¡te amo!-

 **/FIN FLASH BACK/.**

-Drake…- Ash le acarició el cabello- aun no lo creo-

-sí- Serena recordó algo- aquel día donde Drake se hizo estrella-

-espero que cuando crezca pueda ver ese video- Ash rio

 **/FLASH BACK/**

-¿lista Familia?- Ash estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala con vista a la Tv frente a ellos.

-¡Sí!- Serena miró a Ash -¿qué me dices tú Drake?-

El bebe miraba sin entender pero Ash y Serena ya habían encendido la tv.

-"hoy el mundo de la música romántica recibe con brazos abiertos al nuevo trabajo de Red Ash, ¡viejos aires! Donde en exclusiva les traemos el tema "Nada", filmado y dirigido por la familia Ketchum que centra en la vida o mejor dicho en el futuro etéreo de un bebé, del niño de la pareja el pequeño Drake."-

Ash simplemente sonrió, esa canción fue compuesta para May, y Serena a pesar que lo intuía al escucharla ahora se sentía mejor con el contenido de la letra, que en cierto modo era nada.

" **Nada"-** Ricardo Montaner.

Lentamente la toma en blanco y negro señalaban los zapatos negros formales, en un cruce de luz ahora solo unos pequeños pies se mostraban en blanco y negro.

-" Se me puso flaco el mundo, y mi lamento cayó en coma ,y mi fe se hacia bosta , y cambié de religión , y la causa de mi ausente fue tu ausencia y mi cargo de conciencia no me deja respirar , y mi la gente me pregunta…"-

La toma se centraba en que el niño iba creciendo en una vida normal, caminaba hasta que la siguiente toma mostraba a Ash en medio de la "Nada" con un terno negro y cantando con las manos en los bolsillos mientras alternaba a moverse conforme a la música.

-"¿qué es de la mujer aquella? y digo, Nada nada nada nada nada na na , Nada nada nada nada nada nada , nada nada nada na na , Nada nada nada nada nada , Yo era el dueño de la nada, y no supe ni por qué ay ay"-

Nuevamente la toma iba aun joven que corría de la mano de una chica, esta vez era una ciudad pero sin nadie más que ellos. Pasando luego a una cena en donde los dos de antes lucían mayores, parecía una cena en casa pero las caras de los protagonistas eran aburridas y fatigadas.

-"Semejantes y lejanos ,Fuimos costumbre ya era en vano , Y la salida de los sábados , Ya se hacía un funeral, La costumbre de brindar por los amores , Y pensar en el futuro ,Era un tema a no tratar , Y ya el beso era obligado, Y hasta hicimos el amor pensando en… "-

La toma volvió a Ash que ahora estaba caminando por un desierto de noche.

-"Nada nada nada nada na na , Nada nada nada nada nada , Nada nada nada nada na na ,Nada nada nada nada nada , Yo era el dueño de la nada, y no supe ni por qué, Nada nada nada nada nada na na , nada nada nada nada nada , Yo era el dueño de la nada"-

Al final se veían dos tumbas que decían "ella y él"

-"Y no supe ni ¿por qué?…!ay ay ay!"-

Ash y Serena sonreían, "Nada" simbolizaba la rutina, el cansancio de cuando algo ocurría fingir que nada esta mal, Nada era, para ellos, lo que a través del tiempo su hijo debería enfrentar, hacerle frente a la rutina y el cansancio.

-un temazo- la conductora habló- este de Nada escrito por Clemont Bolt y Red Ash, además de ser producido por su esposa Serena el video, con un regreso espectacular, le deseamos el mejor de los éxitos a ¡Red Ash!-

 **/FIN FLASH BACK/.**

-Sabes Serena- Ash se acercó mucho a ella- creo que Drake se sentirá solo-

-¿eh?- ella se sonrojo un poco -¿quieres decir?-

-bueno- Él se separó- sólo si tú quieres amor, si no es posible no importa-

-Ash- ella le abrazó- si tú crees conveniente entonces…¿agrandamos la familia?-

-esa es mi mujer- Ash la alzó

 **10 Años Después.**

Desde el nacimiento de Drake Ketchum han pasado nada más y nada menos que 10 años y unos meses más, Ash y Serena tienen 32 años y llevan, en su defecto 11 años casados, Ash tiene en su haber 6 discos más 2 en vivo, "Rojo Fuego, Verde Agua" , "Prohibido Olvidar", "Diario Desde Hooen", "Viejos Aires", "Un Toque De Misterio", "Con La Real Orquesta De Sinooh".

En vivo destacan : "Voz de Pueblo" y "¡Hey Amor!", el primero se grabo cuando Ash cumplió 23 años de vida, 6 de vida artística más 2 de matrimonio y es un recopilatorio del magno show que el azabache hizo en Alola.

Pero hoy es un día especial para ellos

-¡vamos Drake!- Ash entraba a la habitación de su hijo mayor.- Ethan y Danna ya están abajo-

-¿eh?- el chico se levantó tranquilo, con cuidado frotó sus ojos mirando a su padre recargado en la puerta- ¿esperando?-

Ash rio un poco

-hoy empieza tu viaje pokemon- le sonrió- ¿lo olvidaste?-

-¡rayos!- el niño saltó de la cama -¡Danna me matará!-

-Ethan también esta abajo- dijo Ash

-Ah sí- rio nervioso- en fin ¿esta lista ya Naomi?-

-tu hermana ya esta lista- Ash sonrió- ¡Apúrate que la aventura te espera!-

-¡pika!- resonó a lo lejos mientras llegaba el roedor de Kanto al hombro del padre de familia

-¿ves?- rio Ash- pikachu me apoya-

Abajo en cambio el ambiente era jovial, Ethan leía un poco, su cabello avellana era del tamaño que su padre en aquellos días, con 11 años era mayor a Drake y Danna.

-Tía Serena- una aburrida Danna peinaba a Naomi- ¿hoy vas a Kalos?-

La pelo miel mayor llegó para ver el cabello de la niña corto y azulado con mechones miel al inicio del flequillo, Naomi Ketchum es tímida en su mayoría, salvo caso con Ethan y Danna, con su hermano es una relación amena no libre de los respectivos problemas (NA= O sea en toda familia hay inconvenientes XD).

-¿cómo me veo?- Naomi jugaba con su cabello cuando acabó de ser peinada por Danna

-¡linda!- Danna acotó- ¿verdad Ethan?-

El castaño avellana dejó el libro para ver como Naomi jugaba con si cabello, un pequeño calor le llegaba a las mejillas e involuntariamente soltó

-¡lindísima!-.

Serena alzo su ceja al ver a su hija muy avergonzada mientras Ethan trataba de guardar compostura, desde niños Naomi y Ethan eran amigos, un campamento pokemon ocurrió (Cliché XD) y lo demás solo ese cuarteto sabía

-¡llegué!- Drake saltó las gradas para llegar a la sala - ¿nos vamos?-

-nuestro primer pokemon- Danna saltaba de alegría

Ethan dejó su libro sobre la mesa y se levantó

-¡seré muy fuerte y venceré a Klaus!-

-¿tú que quieres ser hija?- Serena incentivaba la conversación

-¿¡yo?!- la pequeña se puso a jugar con sus dedos

-¡hola familia!- Ash ingresó mientras pikachu escapaba, no estaba entre sus planes ser juguete , al menos no hoy, que Ash atendería a un retador en el frente de batalla.

-¡Tío Ash!- saludaron

-hola amor- Ash le dio un suave beso en los labios a Serena

-¿Qué hacían?- él se sentó al piano

-Queríamos saber qué sueño persigue Naomi- Ethan le respondió

-pues yo seré cerebro de la frontera como papá- Drake comentó- pero para eso ganaré la liga pokemon-

-yo seré una gran coordinadora como papá y mamá- Danna sonrió- ¿y tú Ethan?-

-yo solo quiero vencer a Klaus- rio el castaño avellana- no se aunque también ser miembro del alto mando en Kalos pero ganaré la liga pokemon-

-Yo seré- Naomi pensó un poco- ¡Líder de gimnasio Pokemon!-

Ash y Serena miraron felices a su niña mientras Danna saltaba aun y Ethan se ponía en pie

-entonces..- Naomi miraba como Ethan hablaba- ¡vamos a ser muy fuertes!-

-¿Qué es tanto rubio?- bajó un pelimiel ojiazul

-hola Nathan- todos saludaron

Nathan Ketchum es el hijo menor del matrimonio, tiene 6 años y aun no esta en edad de salir de viaje, pero si algo es seguro es que Naomi y su hermano Drake son muy apegados al pequeño

-¿¡Hoy es el día?!- el niño corrió con su hermanos - ¡no se vayan!-

-sí- Drake le abrazó- te extrañaré hermanito-

-les prometo- Nathan se separó- prepararme mucho para ser el mejor cantante del mundo y el mejor entrenador-

Nathan era el único de los hijos de Ash que quería dedicarse a la música, pero en su defecto de los presentes solo Danna y Serena no conocían cómo entonar un instrumento, Ethan por parte de su padre Clemont era diestro pianista y guitarrista, Drake y su violín eran igual mientras que Naomi sin su flauta o su ukelele no se sentía cómoda.

-¡te esperaremos!- le contestaron ellos- hasta eso seremos muy fuertes-

Los niños se fueron a elegir sus pokemon, Ethan usaba un chaleco negro sobre un suéter blanco y unas deportivas modificadas con el jean, estas deportivas tenían patines, un pasatiempo aprendido de Klaus, su hermano mayor.

Danna era una copia de Dawn en miniatura, solo que sus botas eran blancas y la falda fue reemplazada por un jean.

Drake optó por una chamarra azul y sus jeans negros con deportivos rojos, Naomi decidió usar una falda como la de su madre con un suéter mangas cortas roja.

En el laboratorio Gary y Leaf los recibieron, habían 7 pokeball

-debido a que no es usual que vengan tantos entrenadores tuve que pedir ayuda en otras regiones, ahora elijan quien va primero-

-Tío Gary- Drake preguntó- ¿Gabriel y Lucía ya se fueron?-

-¡Drake!- Serena espetó- ¡aquí es profesor Oak!-

Ash rio por la impertinencia junto a los demás.

-ya se fueron- rio el castaño- ¿verdad cariño?-

Leaf estaba con las pokeball mientras revisaba que todo ande en orden alzando su pulgar como afirmación

-bueno- Gary miro a los niños - ¿cómo será el orden?-

-am...- todos se miraron - ¿edad?- sugirió Leaf

-¡yo quisiera uno ahora!- "delicadamente" espetó Drake

-tranquilo- Ethan rio- en orden de nacimiento Q yo, pero si invertimos el orden va primero Naomi, luego tú, después Danna y terminamos conmigo-

-¿¡lo harías?!- Naomi se sorprendió

-bueno- Ethan sonrió tiernamente -pues te quiero mucho y quiero que tú elijas primero el pokemon que desees, además yo tengo ya un Shinx- le miró con mucha ternura

Naomi se sonrojó muchísimo mientras Ash cambiaba su seño a uno de felicidad

-"Ethan"- Sonrió el azabache mayor

-"tengo yerno"- Serena sonrió

-bueno Naomi- Ethan la tomó de la mano llevándola frente a los pokemon -has los honores-

Gary sacó las pokeball que Leaf le entregó mientras en una pantallita salían los pokemon

-tenemos a:

-Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur de Kanto, desde Kalos me llegó Fennekin, Hooen me mandó Mudkip, Jotho me ayudó con Chikorita, además de un Eevee desde Tesalia-

-am…- Naomi miró a todos los pokemon pero al llegar a Fennekin, esta se escondió detrás de Chikorita.

-fennekin- la niña se acercó- quisiera que fueras mi compañera ¿aceptas?-

La pokemon tipo fuego se acercó y sintió una caricia de Naomi, entonces asintió.

-¡sigo yo!¡sigo yo!- Drake se acercó cuando fennekin volvió a su pokeball y su hermana recibió la PokeDex.

-a ver- Drake miró a Squirtle, luego a Charmander, pero al fin se eligió- yo quiero a Charmander-

El tipo fuego se emocionó y Drake recibió sus insumos para iniciar su viaje

-Danna- Gary le sonrió- tu turno-

-yo quiero…- la niña miró a Chikorita- a este-

El proceso se repitió

-falto yo- Ethan se acercó- a ver…- al mirar al tipo hierba de Kanto le recordó a su hermano, pero entonces miró a Squirtle que se miraba decidido

-será squirtle-

Con sus pokemon los niños empezaron su viaje

 _ **5 días después.**_

Estamos en ciudad Celeste donde Drake derrotó a Misty igual que Ethan obteniendo la medalla cascada. Ahora están en el centro pokemon mirando la tv mientras comían

-Naomi ¿Dónde vamos ahora?- Danna preguntó

-supongo que ciudad Plateada- contestó la niña- allí hay gimnasio y un performance, y quizá yo pueda aprender muchas cosas-

-¿Tú que opinas Drake?- Ethan miro a su amigo

-¡vamos!- sonrió el chico

En la tv salió alguien que Naomi reconoció

-¡papá!- dijo ella

Todos voltearon y se toparon con que Ash estaba en un programa

-tenemos a Red Ash, dime Ash, ¿un nuevo disco?-

-efectivamente- sonrió el castaño- se llamará "Besos En Blanco y Negro"-

-¿por qué Ash?-

-realmente esta vez cuento con apoyo de mucha gente, Clemont se encargó de 3 canciones y tengo un tema de mi hijo que es el primer sencillo-

-¿de tu hijo?- preguntó la reportera

-de Nathan- sonrió Ash- escrito por él y yo, se llama "No te vayas", y se basa en que mis hijos mayores han empezado su viaje pokemon, además que Serena anda de viaje por temporadas de moda, es como un ruego conjunto.

-corre cinta- rio la entrevistadora

" **No Te Vayas"-( Versión Balada)-** Ricardo Montaner.

Naomi y Drake miraban cómo salía el video lírico.

-"Quiero a pesar del enojo , Y la inmensa tristeza saber que te marchas, Darte unos cuantos motivos , Que llenen tu ego y te quieras quedar"-

Drake recordó que ambos discutían mucho, eran niños competitivos al final de cuentas, pero era verdad, su ego a veces generaba distanciamientos entre ambos.

-"Soy tu pulmón, tu suspiro, Tu noche de abrigo, tu fresco y tu luna, Soy tu frazada, tu aliente, Tu amor suficiente, tu taza de te"-

Naomi se sonrió, su hermano y ella jugaban a muchas cosas, al centro pokemon donde ella era la enfermera y él era el Audino, y demás cosas infantiles.

-"quien lava tu cara, No te pido que guardes silencio, Ni que me grites, ni que me ames"-

Serena estaba en el hotel en Alola, donde se presentaba su línea de verano escuchando todo, las discusiones que eran poco frecuentes a veces terminaban con Ash y ella abrazados y ayudándose a limpiar la cara .

-"No te pido que des media vuelta, Que vuelvas a hablarme y que bailes un vals, No te pido que me eches de menos, Ni hablar de felicidad, No te pido que des media vuelta, Que vuelvas hablarme y que bailes un vals, No te pido que me eches de menos, Ni hablar de felicidad, no te vayas, no te vayas."-

La distancia era algo odiaba, desde niña estuvo separada de Ash, ahora en verdad, notó que Ash también la necesitaba junto a él.

-"Soy el que ama, el que espera, el que abraza, El que hiere, el que frota tu espalda, Soy el que busca, el que huye, planea  
El que influye, tus ratos de amor"-

Serena al final, solo sonrió, los momentos de su vida, todos y cada uno valían la pena para estar allí ahora.

-"Quien lava tu cara, Yo no te pido que guardes silencio, Ni que me grites, ni que me ames"-

Ethan y Naomi cruzaron miradas, ambos se sonrojaron y miraron a otro lado, Ethan fue el mayor soporte para Naomi desde niños.

-"No te pido que des media vuelta, Que vuelvas a hablarme y que bailes un vals, No te pido que me eches de menos, Ni hablar de felicidad, No te pido que des media vuelta, Que vuelvas a verme, que bailes un vals, No te pido que me eches de menos, Ni hablar de felicidad, no te vayas"-

Ethan recordó que cuando dejó a Naomi cuando acabó el campamento prometió volver, ahora estaba allí, Naomi por su Lado le había dicho eso "No te vayas".

-"No se hace falta que te vayas, No hace falta hablar de amor..."-

Nuevamente Ethan Bolt y Naomi Ketchum se miraron, pero sin saber por qué, miraron el alma del otro.

-"No te pido que des media vuelta, Que vuelvas a hablarme y que bailes un vals, No te pido que me eches de menos, Ni hablar de felicidad, No te pido que des media vuelta, Que vuelvas hablarme y que bailes un vals, No te pido que me eches de menos, Ni hablar de felicidad, no te vayas, no te vayas, No te vayas, no te vayas, no te vayas..."-

Naomi solo recordó que cuando Ethan tenía que volver a Kalos ella le dio un regalo de despedida, ¿Qué fue?

-un beso- susurraron ambos.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

Estamos a dos capítulos y un epílogo del final

Siguiente letra : Y canción : "Y ¿cómo es él? Ricardo Montaner"

Nota: me salté la T porque "Tan Enamorados" es el capítulo final.

El epílogo llevará la canción "Tu Piano Mi Guitarra" que será un duo entre…¿adivinen? Sí, Ethan y Nathan :3.


	11. X: Bolt Ketchum (varias)

A **dragon titanico,** un mundo hermoso el pokemundo :3 gracias amigo, y por siempre dejar un review te agradezco de corazon

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia política

La música no es mía

Hoy damos paso a nuevos artistas, es decir para:

Ethan será Vicentico

Nathan será Alejandro Fernández

Además que intervendrán 2 canciones adicionales (es casi el final).

Listo, con esto, empecemos.

 **CAMINO DE EXITOS.**

 _Capítulo X: Bolt Ketchum._

 **Canciones:** "Y ¿Cómo es él?(Original José Luis Perales)"- Ricardo Montaner

-"Escondidos"- Cristian Castro

-"¿Cómo Te Va Mi Amor?"- Hernaldo Zúñiga (NA= esta versión es la del hombre para mujer, es decir, Hernaldo fue quien la compuso y Pandora la popularizó).

-"Paisaje"( Original Franco Simone) versión Vicentico.

 **11 Años Después**

Un hombre de 44 años de cabello negro corto, sin barba con unos jeans y una chamarra azul junto a pikachu en su hombro se encuentran en la zona de grabación de la casa grande.

-Bien- un adulto rubio de 45 años con una coleta muy pequeña y camisa blanca con la insignia voltaje revisaba las partituras- creo que si mejor empezamos en la menor, podremos explotar su gran potencial, además de que tu voz se siente natural, pero sigo diciendo el acento es un poco notable, no te culpo estudiaste en la Sorbona-

-bien papá- un chico de 22 años se levantó mientras tomaba otra hoja- ¿crees que le guste?-

Ash que estaba escuchando con pikachu solo suspiro, el día de hoy era un día importante, Ethan y Nathan empezaban su vida como artistas, ¿Cómo terminamos aquí?. Fácil.

Cuando ambos acabaron su viaje por Kanto fueron de viaje por 5 años a casi todas las regiones, la última fue Kalos, donde por casualidades de la vida…

 **/FLASH BACK/**

 **CIUDAD FRACTAL, KALOS, HACE 6 AÑOS.**

-¡que aburrido!- Espetó un Drake de 16 años

-espera un poco- Danna veía el mapa de su pokegear rosa- según esto tienes que esperar-

-Drake- Ethan señaló- ¡mira! Un Karaoke…¿sabes lo que significa?-

Los dos sonrieron mientras Danna y Naomi se miraban y asentían

-¡vamos a cantar!- gritaron los chicos

Las compañeras solo rieron por la impertinencia de este par, Naomi solo miró sonrojada a su amigo, su hermano ya era casi perdido en cuanto a impertinencia, pero era raro en Ethan. Danna solo suspiró mientras todos enrumbaban camino hacia y Naomi reía discretamente. Ethan y ella se quedaron un poco atrás mientras Drake y Danna iban liderando el grupo.

-¿Cuándo les diremos?- Ethan susurró

-no sé- algo insegura contestó la chica – Ethan….lamento no tener valor para encarar a Drake y decirle-

Ethan discretamente le tomó la mano

-no te disculpes- sin que nadie lo viera le dio un beso en la frente y se separaron un poco nuevamente- es normal, Drake te adora a ti y Nathan-

-Igual que tu a tu hermana menor Miare- respondió la pequeña- pero no es justo-

Ethan la miró

-¿estas celosa de Miare?- pregunto risueño

-no es eso Ethan-

La voz de la chica sonaba algo entrecortada lo cual hizo que el pelo avellana voltease a mirarla fijamente, y Naomi estaba al borde del llanto

-es que- ella empezó a jugar con sus dedos al borde del llanto- yo te quiero mucho y quisiera poder se abierta para demostrártelo, como cuando nos encontramos con el grupo de Miare-

Ethan solo asintió, Miare Bolt, su hermana tiene 11 años, Klaus el mayor tiene 17, Miare era idéntica a Shauna, con su hermana viajaban su primo Benedict Balance, hijo de Bonnie y Max Balance.

Con ellos estaban la mayor, Shappire De Larousse con 13 años era la hija primogénita de Drew de Larousse y May Balance. Sus padres se reconciliaron y se casaron. Ademas que Shappire era el amor platónico de Drake.

-Maldito Drake- rio Ethan- él si puede andar de Romeo-

-Tío Brock le enseñó- Naomi se secó sus párpados- y lo más raro fue que le funcionó-

Juntos rieron un poco

-y también esta Drago con ellos- agregó Ethan

Drago tiene 12 años y es el hijo mayor de Cilan e Iris. Pelo morado y largo con un Axew y ropa de mesero.

Danna y Drake iban adelante también charlando

-Drake- Danna le llamó- ¿Nathan esta ya de viaje?-

-No- Drake dijo algo molesto- esta estudiando música en el conservatorio de ciudad Carmín, en dos años se graduará e irá de viaje pokemon-

-entonces se unirá a nuestro grupo- Dedujo Danna

-creo que no- contestó – irá con tu hermano menor Dowell-

Danna bufó sonriendo, Dowell era el hijo menor de Dawn y Kenny.

-¡Y!- Victorioso Drake agregó- George los cuidará…-

A Danna se le subieron los colores al rostro, George era el mayor de los hijos de Miette y Brock.

-¿Ah si?- Danna no lo miró para esconder el color de su rostro

-¿algo que decir?- Drake la miró pícaramente

Danna estaba en un dilema, confiaba en Drake y los demás, pero prefería guardárselo un poco, entonces hizo lo más maduro que pudo

-¿esa no es Shappire?-

A Drake se le congeló la sangre y se sonrojó ferozmente

-¿S-Shappire?- tartamudeo volteándose lentamente para toparse con un Pidgey en el suelo dando saltitos

Cuando miro a Danna esta solo le sacó la lengua a la par que Ethan y Naomi llegaron con ellos, la peli zafiro vio decaída a la joven Ketchum, de todos solo ella la que sabía de la relación entre ese par, por ende era su ángel guardián para evitar que Drake los sorprenda. Ethan le hizo una señal como un ruego para que Danna venga a animar a Naomi, naturalmente Drake a la par que como su padre, no entendía mucho de esas situaciones.

-¿sucede algo Naomi?- Danna se acercó a ella mientras Ethan y Drake se juntaban

-Naomi anda rara últimamente- Drake llevó sus manos a la nuca- me pregunto ¿estará enamorada?-

Ethan abrió sus ojos muy asustado

-N-no lo sé- dicho esto el sonrojado chico empezó a reír-

-tú también estas raro- Drake miró fijamente a Ethan y abrió sus ojos mirando a Naomi

-no me digas…- Drake se alejó un poco al y abrió aun más sus ojos- ¡ustedes!...¡Oh Arceus divino, Mew de la creación vertiginosa del cielo!...¡me lleva el Giratina!- (quise poner me lleva la chingada pero creo que en los fics debe primer el lenguaje más neutro posible).

Naomi se asustó y Danna estaba lista para tomar su pokeball, Ethan se puso en guardia muy temeroso, todos sabían algo, Naomi era la niña de los ojos de los hombres Ketchum, Nathan, Drake y Ash eran sobreprotectores, sumándole que el papel de hermano celoso con Drake era peor, Nathan y Ethan eran amigos, pero Drake y Ethan eran como hermanos, entonces, el Bolt temía que su amigo azabache tome esto como una traición.

La peli zafiro se preparó a la par que Naomi quería correr para ponerse frente a Ethan si algo ocurría.

-¡Ustedes tienen hambre!- grito Drake

Naomi se colocó frente a Ethan

-¡hermano yo lo am…!- Naomi se detuvo y miro confundida a Ethan mientras Danna suspiraba aliviada

-espera ¿Qué?- miraron como triunfante Drake sonreía

-sí es eso- Danna se adelantó- ya en el karaoke comemos algo-

Danna levó a Drake adelante mientras Ethan se volteó y le dio un beso delicado a Naomi

-por poco- suspiró él

-Perdóname- ella le miraba llorosa- quiero poder ser fuerte y decirle pero no puedo-

-tranquila- el pelo avellana le revolvió el cabello- ya pensaremos en algo-

Más adelante Drake empezó a reír

-ese par..- soltó riendo

Danna miró confundida al Ketchum mayor

-¿Qué sucede con ellos?- inquirió nerviosa

-Ethan es un entrenador muy inteligente y músico excepcional- reconoció el Ketchum- pero también es idiota a veces, como yo-

-un segundo- Danna se sorprendió- ¿tú sabes que ellos..?-

-sí sé que son pareja- sonrió el moreno

-¿cómo?- Danna sabía lo muy cautelosos que eran el par

-El día que Ethan se le declaró en ciudad Luminalia el idiota dejó sus tarjetas en la alcoba que compartimos, además lo vi en la mirada de Naomi ..-

Danna se dio un golpe suave en la frente

-Maldito despistado, pero ¿la mirada de Naomi?-

-sí- Drake suspiro- tiene el mismo brillo entusiasta y de cuidado con el que mamá mira a mi papá, ese gusto dulzón de verse con amor…-

-y tú- ella preguntó- ¿lo apruebas?-

-la felicidad de Naomi es la mía- sentencio el Ketchum

-¿desde cuando Drake Ketchum maduro?- risueña Danna preguntó

-¡Oh calla!- rio el chico-¡mira llegamos!

Finalmente todos entraron y después almorzaron tranquilos, luego de un rato de maquinar algo, Drake tuvo una idea.

-saben- este miro cómplice a Danna- Ethan ¿por qué no hacen un dueto con Naomi?-

Danna sonrió ampliamente mientras el chico avellana reía nervioso, Naomi solo se sonrojó

-¡suena genial chicos!- Danna hizo señas para que el mesero se acercara.

-No creo que Ethan..- Naomi fue detenida

-vamos Nao- el aludido le sonrió- será divertido-

El Ketchum sonrió

-con que Nao ¿eh?- rio Drake-

Cuando les trajeron el listado de duetos ambos posaron la mirada en una canción mientras sus manos se encontraban debajo de la pesa

-escondidos- susurraron ambos.

"escondidos" es un tema que Ethan y Naomi conocen, Clemont Bolt, el padre de Ethan la escribió en base a un pedido anónimo de un amigo, Escondidos relataba el sentimiento de dos amantes que solo podían amarse poco a poco, sin ser vistos, sin que el mundo pueda oír que ese par, se amaba.

-será esta- Naomi decidida señaló

Ethan asintió y en poco llegó su turno mientras Drake miraba al par y Danna se le acercaba

-¿por qué les hiciste el dueto?- preguntó ella

-la música saca a flote un sinfín de emociones, papá y Nathan lo saben, por eso, hoy Naomi y Ethan se expresarán en un lenguaje universal, el del amor- soltó

NA= Al igual que en el cap. I, la letra E será lo que canta Ethan, la N será Naomi y la D= dueto , es decir ambos cantan.

" **Escondidos" –** Cristian Castro

El dúo se puso en la tarima y cada uno tenía su micrófono listo, súbitamente Naomi le tomo la mano a Ethan y le sonrió. Desde el público alguien se fijó en ambos a la par que nerviosos empezaban los armónicos de la canción y el canto.

E= -"Bésame, Mientras sientes la piel, Que hay detrás de mi piel"-

N=-"Júrame, Una y otra vez que tú Intentarías amarme más, Solo un poco mas que ayer"-

E=-"Como si fueras tú, La vela y yo su luz"-

D=-"Para iluminarnos tú y yo"-

N-"Casi nada muy poquito"-

E-"Dentro del cuarto en un rincón"-

Naomi delicadamente se juntaba al chico mientras el público aprovechaba para bailar pegados o sino solo corear la canción, los dos enamorados escondidos conocían esa sensación de ser prisionero de poco tiempo y mucho amor en lugares discretos y sin que nadie lo vea.

D=-"escondidos Solos por amor"

N –"La oscura habitación"

E –"tu cuerpo, el mío"

N-" El tiempo de un reloj"

D-"Escondidos, Solos tú y yo"-

N –"Atrapados sin poder salir, De mi interior"

E –"de tu interior"-

D-" mientras que hacemos el amor"-

Naomi y Ethan se miraban de reojo, como siempre el amor era confidencial, ellos solo sabían amarse a escondidas, algo avergonzados por el último verso siguieron el canto ya más sueltos.

N-"Bésame, Mientras sientes la piel, Que hay detrás de mi piel"-

E-" Júrame, Una y otra vez que tú, Intentarías amarme mas"-

D –"solo un poco mas que ayer"-

N –"Como si fueras tú, La vela y yo su luz"-

D –"para iluminarnos tú y yo"-

E –"Casi nada muy poquito"-

N –"dentro del cuarto en un rincón"-

Naomi le aprisionó la mano a Ethan, finalmente decidió algo ella, ese día, ella dejaría de esconder ese bello sentimiento que tenía dentro de sí, su mirada se posó en el par de ojos verdes del chico que le sonrió sonrojado.

D –"Escondidos, Solos por amor"-

N-"La oscura habitación"-

E –"tu cuerpo, el mío"-

N-"El tiempo de un reloj"-

D-"escondidos, solos tú y yo"-

N –"atrapados sin poder salir"-

E-"de tu interior"-

N-"Mientras que hacemos el amor"

Naomi se abalanzó sobre Ethan y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras el micrófono quedaba al lado de la espalda del chico, siendo que este la aprisionó y el mundo se les desvaneció volviendo al canto.

D –"clandestinamente intercambiamos el calor"-

N –"indiscutiblemente"-

D –"terminamos viendo el sol"-

Sus encuentros eran nocturnos, ambos salían cuando Drake o Danna se dormían, pasaban noches enteras paseando y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Hasta que el sol salga.

D –"Escondidos, solos por amor"-

N-"la oscura habitación"-

E-"tu cuerpo, el mío"-

N-"el tiempo de un reloj"-

Noches, solo eso, amarse en la penumbra vaga del tiempo y sin que nadie sepa que ellos se quieren le dolía a Naomi, y hoy, ante esa gente lo haría público. Amaba a Ethan Bolt.

-"Escondidos, Solos tu y yo"-

N-" Atrapados sin poder salir"

E –"Del interior"-

N –"de tu interior, Mientras que hacemos el amor"-

E –"el amor tu y yo"-.

El vitoreo fue masivo cuando Naomi se puntillas besó a su novio secreto, Drake y Danna eufóricos gritaron a todo pecho, mientras el público aplaudía.

-te amo Naomi- soltó Ethan

 **/FIN FLASH BACK/.**

-¡hey papá!-

Detrás de Ash un joven de 18 años llegaba, Nathan con una guitarra y un Mudkip hacían acto de presencia.

Al ingresar a la estancia los Bolt y los Ketchum se sonrieron.

-S-suegro- Ethan dijo algo nervioso- ¡hey Nate!-

-Tío Clemont, cuñado- rio el pelimiel Nathan

Ash y Clemont se sentaron mientras los chicos revisaban las partituras

-hoy es el gran día- entusiasta comentó Clemont- el cuarto disco de Ethan y el primero de Nate se graban hoy-

-sí- Ash sonrió- El sueño de Nathan esta empezando, y Drake ya ocupa un puesto en el frente de batalla, Serena y Naomi están revisando el papeleo, debo agradecerte-

Clemont suspiró

-El señor Gurkin que en paz descanse me dejó el gimnasio Shalour cuando murió Korrina, pero mi especialidad eran los tipo eléctrico así que moví muchas cosas para unificar los dos, siendo que la medalla Riña y voltaje se reparten en combates dobles-

-Lucario te agarró cariño-

-al igual que yo quería a Korrina-

El rubio sacó un vaso de soda y le paso otro a Ash

-¿qué harás después?- preguntó acomodándose en el sillón

-no sé, es decir Drake tiene 21 años, Naomi 20, Nathan 18 y Selena 16, pero como ella viaja la casa se siente algo sola, así que dejaré las giras un tiempo y me quedare con Serena-

Selena Ketchum es la menor de todos los Ketchum, la última hija de Serena y Ash, pelimiel y ojos azules, busca ser reina de Kanto.

-Klaus ya esta listo para dirigir el gimnasio Shalour, y cuando Naomi pueda adecuar el gimnasio Luminalia a multi tipo todo será mejor-

-Ethan- Ash se puso en pie mientras Clemont lo seguía- Nathan-

-¿sí?- Ambos lo miraron dejando de lado las hojas

-¡Mucha suerte muchachos!- Ash y Clemont les alzaron su pulgar- ¡empecemos a Grabar!-

Ethan fue primero y se sentó dentro de la cabina, mientras entraban 4 chicas, la mayor era Serena, la segunda morena responde al nombre de Shauna, con ellas Naomi viene y al final la pareja de Nathan, Lyllia, hija de Lillie y Sun. Una copia directa de su madre pero con el carácter extrovertido de Sun.

Naomi sonrió mientras Ethan se preparaba, Clemont y Ash asintieron mientras Nathan le alzaba el pulgar

-"prueba de audio uno, grabación "Paisaje", Ethan Bolt, álbum propuesta, empiecen"-

-¿cómo adaptaste el tema?- Ash preguntó a Clemont

-un diccionario e internet- rio el rubio

" **Paisaje"-** Vicentico.

Lentamente empezaba el sonido a la par que Ethan releía la letra, ya había grabado antes pero aun se sentía nervioso mientras lo hacía.

-"No debemos de pensar que ahora es diferente , Mil momentos como este quedan en mi mente , No se piensa en el verano cuando cae la nieve, Deja que pase un momento y volveremos a querernos"-

Todos miraban pícaramente a Naomi, la cual se sonrojaba y se escondía detrás de su sombrero rosa.

-"Jamás la lógica del mundo nos ha dividido, ni el futuro tan incierto nos ha preocupado, una vez los dos pensamos hay que separarse, Mas deshicimos las maletas antes de emprender el viaje"-

Ethan cerró sus ojos, pocas veces discutía con Naomi, pero cuando lo hacían eran discusiones fuertes; en las cuales parecía que su relación se iba a pique, pero se salvaba y se revitalizaba, poco a poco y volvían a amarse con más fuerza.

-"Tú no podrás faltarme cuando falte todo a mi alrededor , Tú aire que respiro en aquel paisaje donde vivo yo, Tú.. tú me das la fuerza que se necesita para no marcharse, tú me das amor, me das amor "-

Ash y Clemont miraron que Wartortle y Luxray de Ethan se iban al cuarto contiguo.

-"No debemos de pensar que ahora es diferente, Mil momentos como este quedan en mi mente, No se piensa en el verano cuando cae la nieve, deja que pase un momento y volveremos a querernos"-

Entonces lentamente los pokemon traían una gran pancarta, que Ash leyó y se le detuvo el corazón

-"Tú.. no podrás faltarme cuando falte todo a mi alrededor, Tú.. aire que respiro en aquel paisaje donde vivo yo, tú.. tú me das la fuerza que se necesita para no marcharse, Tú me das amor, amor."-

Cuando acabó frente la cabina Serena le enseño a Naomi la gran pancarta mientras se detenía la grabación

Ethan salió de la cabina y abrazó a la chica Ketchum por la espalda

-Nao, toda mi vida he buscado ser como tú, ahora quiero compartir contigo mi vida, ¿qué dices?-

La chica pegó un grito enorme

-¡sí!-

Y le dio un beso grande, Ash y todos aplaudieron, Selena y Nathan fueron a felicitar a sus hermana mayor, mientras que Clemont sonreía.

La pancarta decía "¿te casarías conmigo?".

Entonces después del festejo llegó el turno de Nathan que se sentó nervioso a admirar la indumentaria, Lyllia le sonrió y miró a su "suegra" y su "suegro".

-Señor Ash- llamó ella- ¿qué canción grabará?-

-Primero no me llames señor que me haces sentir viejo – rio el anciano- dime Ash, y segundo…¿qué canción es Clemont?-

-"¿Cómo Te Va Mi Amor?"- rio el rubio- la música corre por mi cuenta pero la letra es de Nathan-

La rubia se sorprendió un poco. La canción entonces era un poema que él le regalo hacía 2 años cuando se separaron por un mal entendido. Se reencontraron el año siguiente y cuando Nathan le dejó esa nota ambos se reconciliaron.

" **¿Cómo Te Va Mi Amor?"-** Hernaldo Zúñiga.

Nate suavemente escuchaba el sonido de los arreglos de Clemont en guitarra, el sonido y su armonía le gustaban, mientras sonreía al recordar el por qué escribió ese poema

-"Que sorpresas da la vida, Encontrarte en plena calle, Fue una chispa en mi equilibrio, Dinamita que estalló, Te encontré un poco más flaca, Fue mirarte y derrumbarme, Te creí asunto olvidado, Otra vez, me equivoqué"-

Aquella fecha cuando estaba en Alola se cumplía un año desde que él y Lyllia habían discutido. Cuando se encontraron en la calle solo se miraron un poco y de reojo, y la mente del chico se llenó de preguntas.

-"Cómo te va mi amor? ¿Cómo te va?, Era en silencio, la pregunta entre tu y yo, Eres feliz mi bien, sin engañar, Porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió

Obviamente Lyllia se sentía muy emotiva, su novio no era alguien demasiado romántico pero con aquel poema se superó a sí mismo.

-"Fue un encuentro tan pequeño, que no pude sincerarme, ni decirte te he extrañado, Como nunca imaginé, Desde entonces como espuma, Crece un miedo a quedar solo, porque no he encontrado a alguien que me llene igual que tú"-

Con esas palabras Nathan recordó que se vieron mientras caminaban, el al gimnasio y ella a una cita con su hermano mayor Sol, solo se vieron milisegundos, pero lo que sus ojos decían fue suficiente para darse un abrazo y decirse te amo.

-"¿Cómo te va mi amor? ¿Cómo te va?, Era en silencio, la pregunta entre tu y yo, Eres feliz mi bien, sin engañar, Porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió"-

Se separaron un año, se amaron 2 más, así de simple fue lo que ellos resumieron cuando volvieron a ser pareja.

-"Porque el tiempo ha sido aliado, Madurando este querer, No debimos separarnos, Fue un error, ahora lo sé, ¿Cómo te va mi amor? ¿Cómo te va? Era en silencio, la pregunta entre tu y yo , Eres feliz mi bien, sin engañar, Porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió"-

Cuando acabó y cortaron la grabación Lyllia se lanzó sobre Nathan

-¡te amo despistado!- y le besó

-es igual a ti…- susurró Serena a su esposo Ash

-es mi hijo ¿no?- rio Ash

Ella miró a Clemont y este a su vez pasó saliva

-Ash….- llamó Serena

-…- la cara de su esposa no le daba confianza a Ash y Shauna también alzó su ceja al cruce de miradas entre Clemont y Serena

-Nathan es mi hijo- soltó el rubio serio

El azabache y los presentes se congelaron, hasta que Serena y Clemont empezaron a reír.

-na es mentira- rio Clemont- pero es una broma que siempre quise hacerte-

 _MÁS TARDE ESE DÍA…_

Clemont y Ash acabaron su trabajo y se fueron juntos a un viejo bar muy frecuentado en la ciudad.

-Sabes- Ash miro el vaso- recuerdo el día que me enteré que Ethan y Naomi salían, es más, cuando fueron a la fiesta aquella de George…-

-¿por qué?- pregunto Clemont mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida

-escucha un poco- sugirió Ash bebiendo un poco

Clemont agudizó su oído para toparse con la radio, una vieja canción que él conocía se topó en la radio

-¿Y como es él?- preguntó Clemont

-¿Quién?- Ash volvió a beber

-si serás, ¡me refiero a la canción!- rio el rubio dándole un golpe suave

La amistad de ese par había evolucionado a ser aquellas de las que los insultos, y los suaves golpes con burlas eran pruebas de amistad sincera

-mi hija se casa- rio Ash

-¿qué paso ese día?- inquirió el rubio

 **/FLASH BACK/.**

 **CIUDAD PALETA, KANTO, HACE 4 AÑOS.**

-¡Papá!- desde la sala sonaba un llamado -¿puedo hablar contigo?-

Ash estaba leyendo en su habitación junto a pikachu, dejó el libro y fue camino a la sala donde vio como Naomi Ketchum jugaba con sus dedos, muy roja mientras Serena estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede?- Ash se sentó frente a ellas

-Naomi tiene algo que decirte amor- Serena se levantó dejando la radio prendida- los dejo solos, y Naomi, ¡se fuerte!-

La chica asintió y miró a su padre

-papá…- suavemente empezó- yo soy una chica grande ¿cierto?-

-dímelo tú- rio Ash para romper un poco el hielo- tienes ya 18 años…-

-sí – algo apenada Naomi se acomodó en la silla

Ash se fijo que ella estaba arreglada con un poco de maquillaje, y su peinado, entonces se acomodó, Drake y Nathan no estaban, Selene estaba de viaje en Hooen y volvía hoy, suavemente sonó la puerta pero no le prestó atención.

-¿vas a ir a algún lado?- preguntó Ash

Nuevamente silencio, la radio sonaba y Ash se topó con una melodía conocida.

" **Y ¿cómo es él?"-** José Luis Perales. (ORGINAL) también existe versión de Ricardo Montaner.

(NA= Cultura general -¿sabían qué?- la canción Y ¿cómo es él? Se dice que fue escrita para una hija que se casa, pero realmente José Luis Perales, su autor a revelado que estaba destinada a que Julio Iglesias lo cante. Siendo que la teoría de la hija es falsa pero en esa idea inspiré el capítulo).

Ash reconoció el brillo en los ojos de su hija, es el mismo que tenía Serena cuando lo miraba, asombrado a la par de la canción le cantó a su hija

-"Mirándote a los ojos juraría que tienes algo nuevo que contarme."-

-si papá- contestó Naomi tímida

-"Empieza ya mujer no tengas miedo, quizá para mañana sea tarde, quizá para mañana sea tarde."-

Ella entonces solo sonrió feliz y tímida

-tengo un novio papá, alguien que me ha amado desde mucho tiempo-

-"¿Y Cómo es él? ¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti? ¿De dónde es? ¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre? Pregúntale, ¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida? Es un ladrón, que me ha robado todo."-

-es Ethan Bolt papá- ella le sonrió

-"¿Y cómo es él? ¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti? ¿De dónde es?¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre? Pregúntale, ¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida? Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo."-

Ash tristemente siguió cantando, Serena escuchaba todo mientras Drake y Nathan con Selena se habían escondido junto a su madre debido a que habían vuelto para ver cómo tomaba la noticia su padre.

Naomi entendió, su padre no se refería a Ethan como persona, sino a Ethan como hombre

-es lindo, me ha amado desde el campamento de tío Gary en las afueras de ciudad Paleta, es entrenador y músico-

Ash le sonrió mientras se levantaba y seguía cantando

-"Arréglate mujer se te hace tarde y llévate el paraguas por si llueve, Él te estará esperando para amarte y yo estaré celoso de perderte"-

-papá- susurraron los restantes al borde del llanto y la escena tan tierna, Serena se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras sus hijos le abrazaban y Selena lloraba abrazada por Drake.

-"Y abrígate, te sienta bien ese vestido gris. Sonríete, que no sospeche que has llorado. Y déjame que vaya preparando mi equipaje. Perdóname si te hago otra pregunta"-

Ash se echó la guitarra al hombro y se limpió unas pequeñas lágrimas a su hija mayor

-papi- le dijo ella mientras sollozaba

Ash no detuvo su canto

-"¿Y cómo es él? ¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti? ¿De dónde es? ¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre? Pregúntale, ¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida? Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo"-

Suavemente él le tomo las manos y Naomi volvió a cuando era una niña y bailaba con su padre

-mi princesa creció- entre el llanto Ash soltó para rematar el coro

-"¿Y cómo es él? ¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?¿De dónde es? ¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre? Pregúntale, ¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida? Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo.."-

-papi yo- pero Ash le acalló

-mi niña, sé muy feliz , te lo mereces cariño-

-te amo papi- Naomi cerró el abrazo con su padre.

 **/FIN FLASH BACK/**

-si Ethan lastima a Naomi- Clemont algo pasado de copas dijo- yo mismo lo golpearé-

Ash rio

-¿aprecias mucho a Naomi?- preguntó también en su estado pasado de copas, no acostumbraban a beber.

-es como una hija- soltó él- y sobre todo…es hija de mi mejor amigo-

Ambos rieron alzando la última copa de la noche

-¡Por los Bolt y Ketchum!- brindaron en aquel bar semivacío.

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Siguiente**

 **Final: "Tan Enamorados"-** Ricardo Montaner

" **Morir A Tu Lado"-** Vicentico

Y si este capítulo alcanza los 10 Votos en Wattpad o los 18 reviews subo el cap. Entre la siguiente semana con el epílogo..


	12. FINAL A Mi Esposa

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen

La música tampoco me pertenece

Esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 **CAMINO DE ÉXITOS**

 _Capítulo Final: A Mi Esposa_

 **Canciones: "Tan Enamorados"-** Ricardo Montaner

" **Morir A Tu Lado"-** Vicentico

" **No Podrás (** En Primera Fila – día dos)" Cristian Castro Feat Benny Ibarra.

 **CIUDAD PALETA.**

 _5 años después…_

Un auto de modelo Lancer Evolution cuyo color vino atrae la atención un poco cruza la creciente ciudad, dentro de ella con 48 años la diseñadora de moda y célebre performance Serena Ketchum va rumbo a su casa, ha sido un día largo para ella. Acababa de presentar sus diseños de primavera en Johto y volvió a Kanto ese día, ¿por qué? Ese día era su día especial, Serena cumplía 49 años. Lentamente la chica miraba su anillo de bodas. Y sonrió, su mayor meta se había cumplido, se había casado con el amor de su vida, Ashton Red Ketchum. Es más, ahora tenía una enorme familia, empezando por el principio.

Drake tiene 26 años y esta casado con Shappire De Larousse, la hija de Drew y May, tiene dos gemelos, Ash Jr. Y Serena, en honor a sus abuelos, los dos rubios como el sol. Viven en Petalburgo, Hooen donde se abrió la segunda batalla de la frontera.

Naomi Ketchum de Bolt tiene 25 y esta casada con Ethan desde los 20, ambos tienen 3 hijos y una hija. Aston, Nolan y Jack, tres pelinegros y una niña cabello avellana de nombre Saraí. Viven en Luminalia, donde Naomi es líder de gimnasio y Ethan músico cantante, compositor y elite cuatro de Kalos.

Nathan y Lyllia tienen 23 años, ambos tienen un solo niño, Red, rubio como el sol. Ambos residen en Johto, ciudad Malva. Nathan esta con una carrera musical y Lyllia es la nueva profesora de la región

Selena tiene 21 años y esta comprometida con Klaus de 28, ambos viven juntos en Shalour.

Algo cansada Serena encendió la radio.

-"hoy PokeDreams anuncia formalmente que tras 25 años de carrera artística Clemont Bolt se despide de los escenarios por todo lo alto con un dueto con su hijo Ethan, con ustedes "No Podrás""-

La peli miel suspiro, ese dueto fue hace 3 semanas, ella y Ash fueron al evento en Ciudad Celeste, donde el coliseo mayor se vendió a tope para despedir a Clemont de los escenarios, allí Naomi estaba con sus hijos.

 **/FLASH BACK/.**

Ciudad Celeste de noche, Ash mientras iba en la camioneta negra que tenian miraba hacia afuera con cierta nostalgia

-¿sucede algo amor?- Serena le preguntó mientras Pikachu en sus piernas dormía plácidamente.

-aquí fue donde empecé- con mucho cariño Ash vio el viejo bar Doshi (Prólogo)- aquí Misty me acogió en su gimnasio y Shauna me llevó a la fama, gracias a ellos ahora soy un artista conocido, Clemont me dio sus canciones, Shauna me dio la escalera, Misty me dio el camino, y tú mi amada esposa me diste amor, me diste el sentido a todas las canciones que compuse, no hay día que yo…al acostarme tenga miedo de despertar y que esta vida sea mi sueño, pero no lo es, porque si lo fuese te volvería a buscar en el viejo bosque de Pueblo Paleta, seguiría a ese Poliwag mil veces, y una y otra vez me enamoraría de ti Serena-

La pelimiel le dio un beso enorme, ella también estaba feliz

-te amo- le soltó- y ahora que esto es tan real, no hay nadie más a quien pueda amar-

Ambos se miraron y por primera vez en muchos años Serena se sonrojó

-algunas cosas- Ash le tomó la mejilla y la beso- nunca cambian-

Los dos se aparcaron y caminando entraron a la estancia donde empezó el show.

Temas como "azul", "Buenos días amor", "Escondidos" el cual cantó con Shauna a su lado, "El Culpable Soy yo", y demás le dieron los millares de aplausos del público, por último Ethan entró en escena mientras Naomi y sus hijos gritaban a todo lo que podían.

-toda mi vida- Un exhausto Clemont se sacaba su saco azul- he vivido entre fantasmas y seres vivos, he sudo culpable de amor, y responsable de amar a escondidas, he dado buenos días y jurado amor en las noches, por eso, público, les digo"-

" **No Podrás** "- Cristian Castro Feat Benny Ibarra.

Las trompetas dieron inicio al último tema de la noche, con 2 h 30 minutos, este álbum en vivo era el más largo de Clemont, era su final como cantante.

(NOTA= como en los dúos será C=Clemont; E= Ethan y D=dúo).

C-"Tal vez te olvides de mi, tal vez me olvide de ti, oh no"-

E-"pero esta vez aprendí que no se de debe mentir no oh"

C-"de una promesa vivir yo ya no puedo seguir creyendo en ti.

E- "creyendo en ti, cada momento, voy tropezando en el desamor y es que no queda nada entre tu y yo"

C – "y si estoy llorando, no es que te extrañe el corazón es que a tu lado aprendí el dolor"

Ambos, padre e hijo se movían al compas de la canción dando a lucir las poderosas voces tenores que tenían el rubio y el avellana.

D –"no podrás olvidar que te amé, como yo nunca imaginé, estaré en tu piel, cada momento en donde estés siempre habrá un lugar algún recuerdo que será un eterno suspirar"-

Naomi dio un grito de fan girl, estaba tan feliz de ver a Ethan cantando junto a su suegro, amaba a su esposo, Serena desde su puesto sonrió

-¿yo gritaba así por ti?- pregunto riendo

-¡claro que lo hacías! - Ash la besó- concierto de Azoth (Capítulo V).

C-"cada momento voy tropezando en desamor y es que no queda anda entre tu y yo"-

E-"Si estoy llorando, no es que te extrañe el corazón es que a tu lado aprendí el dolor"-

Ethan y Clemont hacían gala de sus mejores matices en la canción.

D-"No podrás olvidar que te amé, como yo nunca imaginé, estaré en tu piel, cada momento en donde estés siempre habrá un lugar algún recuerdo que será un eterno suspirar"-

La voz de Clemont aunque ya algo gastada por el tiempo relucía sobre la de su hijo con mucho orgullo que hacia intento de estar a la altura de, quien como su suegro Ash, era un ícono, Clemont y Ash habían llegado a la cima, donde eran leyendas del romanticismo.

E-"No podrás olvidar que te amé"- con un despliegue de matices cantó el pelo avellana

C-"estaré en tu piel cada momento en donde estés"-

E-" siempre habrá un lugar, algún recuerdo que será un eterno suspirar"-

Con un gran agudo Clemont acabó la canción y el show, diciendo adiós definitivamente a los escenarios.

 **/FLASH BACK/**

-"y en otras noticias"- en la radio seguía la música- "sale a la venta el nuevo sencillo de "Viudas" proveniente de Ethan Bolt y dedicado a su familia, ¡vamos a escuchar a Ethan Bolt!"-

Serena recordaba el video oficial, ella lo diseñó con Ethan, Ash fue el productor ejecutivo, para así darle un regalo a Naomi por su aniversario de bodas.

Mientras tanto en la sala de la residencia Ketchum hay mucho movimiento, pokemon y humanos se mueven con mucho cuidado a la par que la tv suena.

-bien pikachu- Ash se colocó en una escalera mientras amarraba un cartel-¿Qué opinas?-

-más a la derecha papá- Drake desde abajo cargaba a su hijo menor Ash Jr.- no, espera, ¿lo quieres recto o en diagonal?-

-este idiota- Nathan se rio con Red dado de su mano y refiriéndose a su hermano- ¡más a la izquierda papá!-

Ash nuevamente se movió con el cartel

-cuidado- Naomi tenía a Saraí en brazos – un segundo , eso está de lado, papá súbelo un poco-

El mayor de los Ketchum asintió y subió otro escalón.

-papá- Selena miraba llegado por detrás- baja un poco-

Ash dio un gran grito pues la escalera perdió equilibrio y su humanidad fue a para al suelo, siendo así que sus hijos corrieron a socorrerlo

-¿estas bien padre?- Nathan le ayudó a levantarse con Drake al otro lado

-Hijos de ditto- Ash riendo adolorido les sonrió- mejor súbete tú Drake, yo ya estoy viejo para hacer estas cosas-

Ethan, Klaus, Lyllia y Shappire llegaron en una carrera

-¿sucedió algo?- Klaus entró en la sala

-papá azotó su humanidad contra el suelo- Selena se acercó- ¿y los sobrinos?-

-Jack, Nolan y Aston se fueron, Red ve a jugar con ellos- Drake señalo y su hijo sonriente se fue

-Saraí- Shappire se acercó- Sere (hija de Drake y Shappire, abreviado para diferenciarla de Serena mayor), esta arriba, ve a jugar con ella-

La niña bajó de los brazos de Naomi y se enrumbo a jugar.

-¿y los demás?- Ash junto a pikachu miró afuera

-afuera- Naomi respondió

-papá y mamá- Ethan abrazó a su esposa- están acomodando la comida con tío Brock y tía Miette-

-bien- Ash prendió la tv y tomó el mando de la PS3- hasta que llegue Serena jugaré algo-

-¿tú jugando videojuegos?- Nathan de un salto se acomodó en el sillón- y me retabas a mí cuando lo hacía-

-tú no lo viste como padre primerizo- Drake se acomodó al otro lado del sillón- una vez tuve tos y papá despertó a media ciudad para que me atiendan-

Ash lentamente empezó a recordar y tomando el control de la tv la encendió

-iremos afuera- Naomi, Selena, Shappire, Klaus, Lyllia, y demás se retiraron, Ethan se quedó y trajo unas latas de soda

-hoy es un buen día ¿verdad señor Ash?- Ethan se sentó en el suelo.

-Mamá estará muy feliz- sonrió Drake- pero espero que no llueva-

-tranquilo Drake- Nathan se acomodó con su soda- a tu violín no le pasará nada-

-Ethan- Ash le enseñó la tv- mira, ya eres top 1-

El pelo avellana miró la tv viendo el canal

" **Morir A Tu Lado"-** Vicentico.

La toma iniciaba con alguien corriendo por la calle mojada y ese era Ethan. Mientras la mañana alumbraba y este desconcertado miraba a todo lado como buscando algo.

-" En las calles de la ciudad, Está llegando el momento, La gente se va a trabajar, Y no lo quiere saber"-

El protagonista del video gritaba a todo pulmón, siendo así que nadie lo miraba y la gente pasaba de él , entonces nuevamente volvía a correr

-"Si solo pudieras hacer, Un minuto de silencio, Te darías cuenta que Todo está empezando a caer"-

Ethan sonrió, pues el video era un regalo a su familia en la toma se proyectaba una figura blanca que salía en carrera y él perseguía, esa figura era una metáfora.

-"Y aunque sea un invento mío, Y me lo este imaginando, El sol va a seguir quemando, Y va a suceder"-

Ash sonrió, mientras Nathan coreaba y Drake movía su cabeza al igual que pikachu con el ritmo de la música

-"Cuando el cielo se caiga, sobre tu cabeza, y no quede nada, Voy a reírme de todo, Enfrente a tu cara, Vas a darte cuenta , Que todo era mentira, Que éramos reyes Haciendo de esclavos, Y si el mundo se acaba Yo solo me quiero morir a tu lado"-

La escena ahora proyectaba al chico llegando a una casa en las afueras, mientras luz ingresaba en ese reflejo de casa, entonces él chico entró por la puerta.

-"En las calles de la ciudad, Está llegando el momento, La gente se va a trabajar Y no lo quiere saber"-

La toma ahora volvía a un anciano que caminaba en las calles, lento, cansado y evitando el ajetreo de la vida

-"Si solo pudieras hacer ,Un minuto de silencio ,Te darías cuenta que Todo está empezando a caer"-

Esta vez el anciano ignoraba a todos, el cielo se caía a pedazos y las tomas eran de caos, mas el viejo no se inmutaba.

-"Y aunque sea un invento mío, Y me lo este imaginando, El sol va a seguir quemando Y va a suceder"-

Este cielo azul se venía abajo y el viejo solo evitaba los pedazos, mientras ingresaba en un gran espacio de puertas de acero negras

-"Cuando el cielo se caiga, sobre tu cabeza Y no quede nada, Voy a reírme de todo Enfrente a tu cara, Vas a darte cuenta Que todo era mentira Que éramos reyes Haciendo de esclavos"-

El espacio era un cementerio, y frente al anciano una lápida se ponía

-"Y si el mundo se acaba Yo solo me quiero morir a tu lado Oh morir a tu lado"-

El viejo se arrodillaba frente a esta lápida mirando la escritura y lentamente se señalaba como su temblorosa mano recorría las letras.

-"Cuando el cielo se caiga, sobre tu cabeza Y no quede nada Voy a reírme de todo Enfrente a tu cara Vas a darte cuenta Que todo era mentira Que éramos reyes Haciendo de esclavos"-

La vieja mano cayó, y con el se vio como dos almas se elevaban a lo sagrado, una masculina y otra femenina

-"Y si el mundo se acaba Yo solo me quiero morir a tu lado, Morir a tu lado"-

Todos cuando acabó miraban a Ethan que soltaba un par de lágrimas

-gracias por dejarme tener a Naomi-

Todos asintieron mientras la mañana transcurría normalmente, Serena alcanzó a llegar pero no había ningún auto, lo cual sorprendió a la chica, que dejo el suyo en la entrada y cruzó el umbral de la puerta, la apagada luz le hizo prepararse aunque cuando la encendieron vio una escena enternecedora.

La gran pancarta decía "Feliz Cumpleaños ¡Serena! (Esposa, madre, abuela, suegra)"

Y eso no era lo más sorprendente; lo mas era que frente a ella, en la sala recorrida los sillones estaban Drake, Aston y Jack con sus violines, en otra silla Nathan al piano y 3 guitarristas listos y listas, Naomi, Selena, Y Ethan se prestó para guitarra eléctrica, además de que con un bajo Red y con una batería pequeña Ash Jr. Marcarían el ritmo. Se encontraba y las coristas eran Sere y Saraí, en el fondo Ash dirigía la magna sinfónica Ketchum.

-juntos construimos este imperio- sonrió- donde hemos gormado un refugio llamado amor, y cambiando la casa por un hogar-

Serena lentamente vio como sus yernos y nueras salían acomodando dos grandes luces y un par de parlantes

-esta familia, nuestra familia- siguió Ash

Brock y Miette salieron con Shauna y Clemont pétalos que lanzaron a la sala.

-te dice hoy amor mío, feliz cumpleaños-

Lentamente empezó el piano

" **Tan Enamorados"-** Ricardo Montaner.

-"Per Noi Innamoratti"- esa canción que ella adaptó para Ash en su primer disco al español porque le recordaba a ellos.

-"Quizás te puedas preguntar, Que le hace falta a esta noche blanca A nuestras vidas que ya han vivido tanto ,Que han visto mil colores de sabanas de ceda"-

Con el suave golpeteo de las baquetas de la batería y el bajo acompañado de la guitarra rítmica daban lugar a que Serena viera ampliamente, su familia estaba dándole un gran regalo.

-"Y cuando llueve, te gusta caminar, Vas abrazándome, sin prisa aunque te mojes Amor mío, lo nuestro es como es Es todo una aventura, no le hace falta nada"-

Nada, realmente nada, una familia amorosa, amigos y sueños cumplidos, Serena no necesitaba nada más, y Ash tampoco, habían visto lo mejor del otro (Cap II) y lo peor (Cap VI) y están aquí. Las guitarras y los violines con el remate corto de batería daban inicio al coro.

-"estoy aquí, tan enamorado de ti Que la noche dura un poco más El grito de una ciudad Que ve nuestras caras la humedad Y te haré compañía mas allá de la vida Yo te juro que arriba te amare más"-

Serena sonrió pues los pétalos empezaron a caer poco a poco, como el día de su boda, y dejó salir la marabunta de sentimientos, de amor y de golpeteo en el corazón acompasado con su "banda" que los une la sangre (Ethan no cuenta).

-"Tan enamorados y así, La noche dura un poco mas"-

Serena quería un momento eterno, sus nietos, nietas, hijos, hijas y esposo, toda su familia le daba el regalo , su suegra y madre ya habían fallecido años atrás pero era como verlas en espíritu con la algarabía.

-"La mañana nos traerá, Un canto nuevo de pájaros alegres, Amor mío, así es la vida junto, Dos locos de repente, sonriéndole a la gente Que los ve pasar"-

Ash hacia gala de su aun conservada voz, que armonizaba perfecta con las pequeñas coristas y las guitarras de cuerdas de acero cuyo sonido era nítido y armonioso, todo su matrimonio quiso agradecerle a Serena por darle ese regalo, su familia.

-"Tan enamorados y así, La noche dura un poco mas Viajar a tu lado en el tren Un sueño dificil, de creer"-

Ash dio la instrucción y el gran acompañamiento con los pokemon vino de espectaculares bailes tiernos, sus yernos y nueras coreaban felices.

-"Poco a poco el abrazo, boca a boca al espacio Aliento y suspiros tibios anochecer, Tan enamorados y así La noche dura un poco mas"-

Ethan hizo gala de su habilidad de guitarrista con un solo pentatónico espectacular mientras Serena bueno ella empezó a llorar de felicidad, daba saltitos y giraba como si de su juventud tratase sobre sus tacos mirando sonriente a todos, Ash la atrapó y quedaron frente a frente

-"Viajar a tu lado en el tren Un sueño dificil, de creer"-

Se acercaron y boca a boca Ash le sonrió

-"contigo"-

Dando por terminaba la orquesta y demostrando al mundo que el amor mueve al mundo y a mas estrellas.

-Ash- ella se separó- ¿por qué me amas?-

-No me preguntes eso- Ash dijo- es como si quisiera explicar porqué estoy vivo-

-¿mucho mucho?- ella preguntó como niña pequeña

-no es para tanto-rio el chico- es para siempre-

 _ **FIN…**_


	13. EPÍLOGO

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

Decidí cambiar la canción,¿ por qué? Lean y lo sabrán.

 _ **CAMINO DE EXITOS.**_

 _ **EPÍLOGO**_

 _ **CANCIÓN: SERÁ – RICARDO MONTANER.**_

Estamos en Alola, donde con 54 años Ash y Serena se retiraron a vivir en paz, ahora nuestro amigo azabache esta saltando de tecla en tecla en el piano café mientras Serena llegaba

-¿sucede algo amor?- ella se sentó a su lado

-no puedo componer nada- Ash suspiró- he escrito de todo, para ti, para mis hijos, pero ahora solo me falta una canción para mi álbum despedida, pero no tengo nada-

-¿y si haces un cambio a alguna canción antigua?- sugirió su esposa

-No- rio Ash- es muy fácil-

-pues no rindas Ash- ella se acomodó en su hombro- ¿Qué tal si te doy ideas?-

-mejor dame un beso-

Ellos se besaron tiernamente mientras Ash pensaba, sería que esta vida ¿era la única? Porque de no ser así, y cuando muriese volviera a vivir, ¿qué sería de él y Serena?

-bueno- ella se puso a pensar- ¿una canción triste?-

-¿desamor?- preguntó

-no- ella rio- desde niña siempre te busqué ¿verdad?-

-sí- contesto él jugando con una melodía e indicándole que continúe

-entonces- Serena le hizo un ademán de pensar- piensa en cómo estaba yo de niña esperándote a ti-

Ash se imaginó de niño, cuando en verdad corrió de arriba abajo el pueblo para encontrar a la niña del sombrero de paja, cuando no la encontró y se detuvo era de noche, entonces, ¿será que ambos a pesar del tiempo estaban destinados a encontrarse?

Ash la beso rápidamente y se acomodó mientras ella esperaba ver qué salía

-yo también te busqué- me contestó y empezó la canción

" **Será"-** Ricardo Montaner.

Ash recordó cómo de niño cada día acabando sus lecciones salía a buscarla porque soñaba que ella lo llamaba, con aquel viejo pantalón y las decepciones de no saber nada de ella por días.

-"Y me quedé soñando, con la ilusión a cuestas, con la esperanza guardada, en el bolsillo roto de un pantalón, en el baúl sin fondo de mis decepciones"-

Serena escuchaba todo, y sinceramente esa vida era única, afable y estaba feliz de amar a su esposo, que en el tiempo se volvieron a encontrar.

-"Aletargado en el tiempo, obsesionado con verte, Se enrojecieron mis ojos, se marchitaba mi mente."-

Y Ash se puso a llorar, casi 13 años para volver a ver a su amiga de la niñez, 13 años de separación y espera.

-"Será, que aún no se llenaba la luna, Será, que el tiempo fue menguando nuestras ganas, Será, será, será, será la luna, Será, será, será, serán las ganas, será..."-

En ese momento sabía que May y el jamás eran destinados, toda su vida, quizá hasta otras vidas si es que existían le pertenecían a su esposa

-"Y me quedé en suspenso, con una historia breve, en los niveles más bajos de mis latidos del corazón, Entre lo inverosímil de mis frustraciones"-  
tantas noches y fracasos para encontrarla, tanto para que ahora ella esté con él a sus 54 años.

-"Aletargado en el tiempo, Umm Obsesionado con verte, Se enrojecieron mis ojos, se marchitaba mi mente"-

Serena le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla y veía como cerrados los ojos de su esposo las lágrimas caían en las teclas.

-" Será, que aún no se llenaba la luna, Será, que el tiempo fue menguando nuestras ganas, Será, será, será, será la luna, Será, será, será, serán las ganas, será..."-

Con un gran agujo Ash se sentía niño de nuevo, y Serena lo acunaba con cariño, con fuerza y determinación volvió a subirle medio tono.

-" Será, que aún no se llenaba la luna, Será, que el tiempo fue menguando nuestras ganas, Será, será, será, será la luna, Será, será, será, serán las ganas, será..."-

-¿Será?- Serena le preguntó-

-te encontré- Ash le beso- te encontré en medio del tiempo, del espacio, en esa vida, y te encontraré en otra vida, en todas si es que existen, porque te amé, te amo y te amaré, en esta vida, y todas las que quedan.-

" _ **te encontraré en el tiempo, mi querida Serena"-**_ le susurró al oído con mucho amor

 **FINAL.**

Curiosidades del fic

-estaban planeados 20 cap. Pero la historia no conducía nada

-en principio en el cap. IV estaba entre la muerte de Leaf, Korrina y Delia.

-en el cap de Me Va A Extrañar, en principio Ash y Serena sí se divorciaban. Otra idea fue un duo como el de Pandora y Ricardo Montaner con esa canción.

-en el cap IX, en principio Clemont y Lillie tendrían una aventura.

-Shauna iba a morir dando a luz a Ethan pero ya maté a Korrina

-Los nombres vienen de mis juegos favoritos

-Naomi de Naomi Hunter, de la saga metal gear solid.

-Nathan y Drake de Nathan Drake protagonista de Uncharted.

-el nombre de Drake iba a ser Darius.

-Ethan se llama así porque ese nombre lo usé en otro fic para un hijo de Clemont y Korrina

 **Agradecimientos**

 **En**

A **dragon titanico** y **Nixo** que fueron

 **En wattpad**

A todos los que votaron y comentaron.


End file.
